Lifelines
by SneV
Summary: [Traducción autorizada] La Batifamilia es un gran desastre. Richard intenta cambiar eso, pero su tiempo se está acabando. Dedicado a mi Connito.
1. Prólogo

LIFELINES

PRÓLOGO

Asilarse del mundo exterior parecía ayudar a desaparecer finalmente la sombra que nublaba su mente.

El minuto en el Richard cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró su departamento un suspiro que sonó a un "mierda" escapó de sus labios. El apartamento vacio, de alguna manera, le hizo darse cuenta qué tan mal estuvieron las últimas horas de su largo, largo día. Era como si se mofara de él al estar tan intacto, justo como lo había dejado por la mañana. Qué injusto, él regresaba como una persona diferente.

El departamento al que había estado tan acostumbrado ahora lucía completamente mal.

Sacudió la cabeza. Qué desperdicio de tiempo filosofar sobre eso. Tenía mejores cosas qué hacer. Miró el teléfono sobre la pequeña mesa junto a su armario, considerando si debería comenzar las llamadas ya…, probablemente sí.

Aventó sus zapatos a una esquina y caminó dubitativo hacía el teléfono, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero, ¿qué les diría? _"Roy, soy yo, ¿cómo has estado? Oh, yo muy bien, gracias. Me diagnosticaron cáncer hoy", "Alfred, ¿te enteraste? ¡Adivina qué!_

… Bueno, no. Pensándolo mejor, algo como eso no debería decirse por teléfono.

—Hazlo en persona— se dijo en voz alta, intentando ignorar la vocecita en su cabeza que lamentaba que al momento de decirlo todo, de hecho, se haría real.

Aún así tomó el teléfono y caminó hacia el comedor para sentarse en una silla. Imágenes pasaron por su mente, voces que le decían que se calmara, que lo malo terminaría pronto.

Se rió de sí mismo. Qué buena broma, era sólo el comienzo.

El examen de médula ósea había dolido mucho; lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. La llamada de esa mañana —miró el teléfono que tenía en la mano con desdén— debió haberlo preocupado, sin embargo no lo hizo. Richard llegó al hospital convencido de que ese tipo de cosas nunca le pasarían a él.

Pero le pasaron, tenía un documento en el bolsillo que lo comprobaba: Richard John Grayson había sido diagnosticado con leucemia.

—Leucemia… leucemia— probó decirlo en voz alta, preguntándose si al momento de escucharlo con su propia voz lo haría más real. No lo hizo. En realidad ya se sabía el contenido de memoria; probablemente la voz de su doctora se quedaría grabada en sus oídos para siempre.

"… _Lamento decírtelo… leucemia mieloide aguda… debes comenzar el tratamiento tan rápido como sea posible…"._El resto era borroso, términos médicos, eritrocitos, leucocitos y, por supuesto, la siempre terrible quimioterapia.

Tendría que buscarle sentido a todo eso después.

Descansó la cabeza en sus brazos, cerró los ojos y fue capaz de escuchar el latido errático de su corazón. Aquí venía: el pánico que sabía tenía que llegar en algún momento.

Cáncer.

Joder, tenía cáncer.

Sólo tenía 23 años y tenía cáncer.

¿Cómo demonios ocurrió?

Se estremeció.

Se encogió en su chamarra recordando los cardenales que no desaparecían de su torso, y el eterno cansancio que había estado sufriendo en las últimas semanas. Había creído que era por los efectos —prolongados— de su persistente resfrío; ahora, por supuesto, sabía que ese resfriado era resultado del debilitamiento de su sistema inmunológico.

Bruce le había dicho que necesitaba ir a ver a un doctor después de que casi se mata él mismo al disparar un gancho en pleno vuelo y estornudar al mismo tiempo.

Bruce…

La perspectiva de decirle a su padre adoptivo… Alfred… Tim… Damian… lo agitó.

¿Cómo decirle a tu familia que fuiste diagnosticado con una enfermedad que posiblemente acabará matándote? ¿Cómo decirles que los próximos meses de tu vida serán un infierno?

Richard notó que había comenzado a temblar en algún momento. Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Trató de imaginar las reacciones de su familia.

¿Bruce? Probablemente estoico, impasible; hasta que bajara a la cueva y buscara una manera de culparse a sí mismo.

¿Y Jason? ¿Acaso le importaría? Richard no lo había visto desde hacía semanas; ni siquiera sabía si estaba en Gotham o no.

Tim probablemente lloraría y se aferraría a él, de eso estaba seguro. Al menos un miembro de su familia era capaz de mostrar emociones y Dick estaba feliz por ello.

Lo que lo llevó a la nueva adición de su improvisada familia: Damian.

Damian era un completo enigma. ¿Acaso lloraría? Probablemente no, a pesar de que había mejorado su relación. Si tuviera que apostar, Richard adivinaría que Damian reaccionaría a caso como Bruce: guardándose todo para él mismo.

Podía verlos tan vívidamente que resultaba escalofriante.

¿Quién estaría ahí para sus pequeños hermanos? Bruce obviamente no. Usualmente era él mismo el que alejaba a Bruce de su melancolía, el que animaba a Tim y quien al fin tuvo un significante avance con Damian. Y Jason…, no eran exactamente amigos pero considerando al resto de la familia probablemente era el más cercano. Quizá.

Dick suspiró profundamente, un tanto desesperado. ¡Debería estar pensando más en él mismo y no preocuparse por su familia!

Pero pensar en ellos era menos temible que pensar en un futuro lleno de quimioterapia y pérdida de cabello. Así que siguió haciéndolo.

Si muriese dejaría a su familia devastada. Ninguno sabría cómo consolar a otro. Richard lo notó aquella vez que Bruce fue declarado muerto. Simplemente se desmoronaron; pero se las arregló, a pesar de su propio duelo, para que al menos quedaran en condición de hablarse. En ese entonces no había mucho que hacer por Jason y Damian, pero la partida de Tim lo había golpeado bastante fuerte. La primera llamada telefónica había sido una bendición y, gracias a Dios, se mantuvieron en contacto hasta que al fin Tim lo perdonó.

¡Ah!, qué bellos tiempos.

No había manera en que los dejara en ese estado de nuevo.

Necesitaba un plan.

Sentado en la cocina, con el corazón latiéndole más fuerte de lo que le gustaría, Dick se prometió a sí mismo reconciliar finalmente a su familia. O al menos intentar que se dieran cuenta de cuánto se necesitaban. Jason y Bruce. Damian y Tim. Jason y Tim. Tenía que haber una manera, y estaría jodido si no la encontraba antes de que la leucemia acabara con él.

La vocecita en su cabeza resurgió de nuevo, regañándolo por distraerse de su propia situación. La apartó. Se estaba volviendo bueno en eso.

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Hola a todos. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Les pido amablemente que me escriban algo. No me gustar estar rogando por reviews pero la cosa es que… el inglés no es mi idioma nativo. Y no tengo ni la menor idea si esto se puede leer o no. Así que por favor díganme, y siéntanse libres de indicarme si hay algún error._

_Love, Pekuxumi._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

En español, Lifeline puede entenderse como la cuerda que lanzan los salvavidas a las personas que se están ahogando, o bien como aquella ayuda o forma de ayuda que te permite vivir de manera satisfactoria. La traducción directa sería ´Sustento´.

Oh Merlín, oh Merlín. Amo este fic como no tienen una idea. Es uno de los mejores fics que he leído, no exagero. Si amas a la Batifamilia y a cada uno de los niños (raros) de Bruce, esta historia es para ti. Sé que suena triste que nuestro Dicky tenga cáncer, y lo es. Será una historia triste, no se los puedo negar, pero tiene tantos momentos bellos y otros muy graciosos. Si son como yo, llorarán un poco, pero reirán en más ocasiones y se retorcerán por los batfamily feelings. Las interacciones entre los niños son algo memorable, la autora las manejo de una forma muy creíble pero a la vez ligera, no sé cómo explicarlo pero si siguen esta historia, lo sabrán.

Esta historia se la dedico a mi Connito, ¡feliz cumpleaños, limón mío! Lo siento, no pude pensar en algo más para dedicarte este año. Pensaba escribir algo de nuestros Babybirds pero no salió nada, pero entonces comencé a leer esto y pensé 'ella debería de leer este fic'. Creí que sería un regalo de mí parte para un buen rato, no sólo para tu cumpleaños C:

Este fic también está dedicado a mi beta **LatexoHPo** quien es genial.

El fic consta de 29 capítulos y actualizaré cada lunes.

La imagen de portada la encontré en tumblr y no sé a quién le pertenece, por favor, si alguien sabe su autoría, háganmelo saber.

Les deseo una excelente semana.


	2. Capítulo I

_Por favor, lean la nota de autor al final._

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Uno**

La primera semana transcurrió en una neblina total.

Dick estuvo en el hospital casi todo el tiempo; dando muestras de sangre una tras otra y firmando documentos que le daba su doctora hasta entumirse.

Entre más le decían los médicos sobre su condición, más irreal le parecía todo.

Fue hasta que al fin le dieron la fecha de su primera quimio que todo el asunto cayó sobre él. Su corazón latió con el doble de fuerza e intentó, en vano, ocultar el temblor de sus manos cuando se despedía.

Salir al aire libre, al pleno sol, le hizo sentir enfermo; las nauseas lo invadieron en cuestión de segundos y, por un instante, buscó un lugar en el patio del hospital para vaciar su estómago. El aliento se le atoró en la garganta y se dejó caer pesadamente en una banca, justo al lado de un anciano que aspiraba aire con una máscara de oxígeno a pequeños lapsos.

_¡Oh, Dios!_

Richard huyó de ahí.

Podía lidiar con el Joker, Blockbuster, Ra´s, la asesina mirada de Batman e incluso con una Poison Ivy excitada, pero esto era diferente. _Esto…_

De regreso a casa tomó el teléfono y marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente.

Era el de Barbara. El efecto fue inmediato: sólo escucharla podía hacer que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. ¿Por qué no la había llamado antes?

En cuestión de segundos, por supuesto, Barbara notó que algo estaba mal. No había manera de decir su diagnóstico de forma amable, así que Dick prácticamente lo escupió. Barbara le dijo que era una pésima broma. Cuando él no respondió pudo escuchar el tecleo al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Estás hackeando la base de datos del hospital?— preguntó él con una débil sonrisa, la primera en días.

**—Cierra la boca, Pantalones Cortos.**

Un segundo después la escuchó jadear, maldiciendo algo casi inaudible.

Hablaron por las siguientes dos horas. Dick le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie. Barbara le preguntó si se sentía nervioso por la sesión de quimio de la próxima semana. Richard dudó por un segundo, luego respondió con sinceridad:

—Aterrado.

Y mucho.

Apenas y concilió el sueño las dos noches anteriores a su sesión de quimio, pero no sabía si era por la ansiedad o por los medicamentos pre-quimio que la doctora le había dado. La lista de efectos secundarios en el pequeño frasco de pastillas decía (Dick se juró que nunca más leería los efectos secundarios) que el insomnio era común, pero estaba seguro de que si no las dejaba de tomar nunca dormiría de nuevo.

En lugar de ello, estaba despierto mirando el techo, devanándose los sesos pensando en Jason, Bruce o Tim. Hasta el momento no les había dicho nada ni se le había ocurrido algún plan maestro.

Bruce estaba fuera de la ciudad. Fuera del país para ser exacto. El hombre le dijo por email que Cassandra había necesitado de su ayuda y que le confiaba el cuidado de Gotham. Qué mala suerte. Mientras leía el mail Tim le habló para contarle sus aventuras patrullando con Steph. Al menos todo estaba bien respecto a la lucha contra el crimen. Quería contarle a Tim, tenía muchas ganas, pero después cambió de decisión. Su pequeño hermano sonaba muy contento cuando le contaba cómo lucía la cara de Killer Croc. Dick se sintió culpable por haber pensado en arrastrarlo a su amargura.

Jason era ilocalizable. Le había pedido a Barbara que lo buscara pero no lo encontró; y si ella no podía, nadie más lo haría. Podía asumir que estaba vivo y en buen estado, pero no había oportunidad de encontrarlo si él, Jason, no deseaba ser encontrado.

Su mente vagó a las caras de sus compañeros cuando les habló de su enfermedad. Se sintió fatal cuando devolvió su placa. Su jefe lo llenó de promesas y afirmaciones de que podía regresar cuando estuviera mejor. Amy lloró aunque lo ocultó muy bien. Eso lo asustó muchísimo.

Los ojos llorosos de Amy lo perseguían. En su mente privada del sueño esos ojos se transformaron en los de Tim (probable), en los de Damian (poco probable), y el ciclo comenzó de nuevo.

Cuando Richard entró cansinamente en la Unidad Oncológica del Blüdhaven All Saints Hospital, sus intestinos se congelaron, cada vez más y más a cada paso.

Una enfermera lo escoltó a una cama detrás de una endeble cortina y le indicó que se quitara la chaqueta y los zapatos. Dick obedeció sin decir palabra, incapaz de pronunciar algo. Asintió cuando la enfermera le preguntó si estaba listo, aún cuando él quería maldecir con todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que la aguja se hundió en su brazo izquierdo.

La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa alentadora y se marchó dejándole unos papeles para que firmara (¿Qué no había leído y firmado todo la semana pasada?), pero no podía alejar la vista de la bolsita que colgaba del pie de suero.

Tenía una advertencia de peligro biológico.

¡Una condenada advertencia de peligro! _¿Es en serio?_

Estaba tan absorto esperando la primera señal de dolor y mareos, que el sonido de su celular lo sobresaltó.

Maldiciendo buscó su celular con la mano derecha y ladró un sofocado _¿¡Sí!?_en el aparato.

**— **_¿Me perdí de algo?**—**_ sonó la voz de Barbara.

Dick miró el celular:

—No, apenas empezó todo. ¿Qué estás…?

**—_ ¿Cabello aún en su lugar?_**

—Todo está donde debe estar—. Amaba la franqueza de Barbara—. Aunque me lo podría quitar si quisiera.

—_ ¿Cómo aquella vez que tú y Wally volaron el laboratorio de Gotham Academy? Créeme, tu encanto juvenil depende mucho de tus cejas_— rió ella.

Luego comenzó a contarle de su semana y después de un rato pudo relajarse y escuchar su charla mientras que el tiempo pasaba.

Casi una hora después Barbara se excusó y colgó. Dick miró con recelo la bolsita radioactiva que colgaba y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había hablado con ella durante todo el procedimiento.

Inseguro pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello. Todo en su lugar.

Buscó cualquier tipo de dolor en su cuerpo, pero nada fuera de lugar más que un pequeño malestar en sus extremidades.

Cuando la enfermera regresó estaba a punto de agitar una mano frente a sus ojos (para comprobar si todo iba bien). Dick le sonrió con timidez. Ella lo miró unos segundos pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Te sientes bien, cariño?

—Sí, no fue tan malo como lo esperaba.

Después de que le sacara la aguja le dijo que de quedara quieto un rato. Se produjo un silencio incómodo mientras Dick esperaba con un algodón sobre el pinchazo.

—Así que, umh… ¿cuándo se supone que sienta los efectos?— preguntó de mala gana.

La enfermera lo miró con simpatía.

— ¿Tienes que subir escaleras al llegar a casa?—. Él asintió. Tres pisos, de hecho— Ahí será.

Y tenía razón.

-tbc-

**_Nota de la autora:_**

_En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Bruce!_

_Prometo que mantendré la autenticidad médica tanto como me sea posible pero estoy segura de que lo arruinaré tarde o temprano. Por favor tengan en mente que hay diferentes versiones de la quimioterapia, además afectan de diferente manera a cada persona._

_Además, tomaré mis libertades con la edad de los personajes. Imagino que Richard tiene algo así como 23 años; a lo mejor es mayor pero no quiero que haya mucha diferencia entre él y sus hermanos. Jason tendrá 21 años (justo la edad legal para beber :P), Tim probablemente 16... 17..., Damian tendrá 11 y la edad de Bruce será un gran misterio ^^-_

_Siéntanse libres de avisarme si encuentran un error. Aún estoy tratando de figurar como funciona mi profile (editar, ¿hola?), así que tengan paciencia conmigo._

_(Las cosas importantes terminan ahora, la habladuría comienza ahora)._

_¡Estoy totalmente impresionada por sus lindos reviews y su apoyo! Muchísimas gracias. El Inglés es mi segundo lenguaje así que gracias por no creerme :D Usualmente soy muy confiada respecto a eso pero esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo en inglés así que estaba nerviosa._

_Para expresar mi gratitud este capítulo lo subí más rápido de lo que había planeado._

_Love, Pekuxumi._

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Yeaah… Creo que mantendré los nombres de los lugares en Inglés, por una razón siento que suenan mejor.

Otra cosa más, no sé cómo sea en sus países, pero pie de suero se conoce también como porta suero, soporte de suero o soporte para suero de piso, creo.

Corríjanme si me equivoco.

Babs es un encanto.


	3. Capítulo II

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Dos**

Los rayos del sol le despertaron.

Richard se giró perezosamente y enterró el rostro entre las almohadas. No había manera de que se levantara en ese momento, preferentemente nunca. Era jueves, recordó vagamente, y los jueves no eran día de quimio. Día preciado.

Se sentía bastante bien esa mañana; no había nauseas, no tenía vómitos, no se estaba congelando ni asando de calor. Sólo había un ligero dolor de cabeza y un pequeño malestar en las articulaciones, pero todo eso se había convertido en algo constante en los últimos día que a esas alturas ya casi no lo notaba. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que la luz del sol lo había despertado y no un jodido dolor en algún jodido músculo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, la razón por la…

¡Ea!… ¿luz?

¿Luz? ¿C-cómo _luz de día_?

Se levantó con premura, la adrenalida recorría su cuerpo. La verdad sea dicha, su apartamento estaba completamente iluminado, el reloj de la sala le informaba con alegría que eran las once de la mañana.

Once. DE LA MAÑANA.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Dick luchó contra las sábanas intentando desenredarse. Se puso de pie en un brinco. Estaba muerto. Tan, tan muerto.

Se suponía que se encontraría con Batman hacía dos horas. Nigtwing debía encontrarse con Batman y Robin para su último episodio sobre "Cómo vencer tráficantes de droga"; un ataque que estaba planeando desde su encuentro con Cassandra en Hong Kong. Eran tráficantes internacionales, impredecibles y violentos que intentaban echar raíces en Gotham. Eran peligrosos, Bruce se lo dijo la semana pasada por teléfono, así que necesitaba su ayuda para vigilar desde el aire.

Dick le preguntó pusilánime por qué Red Robin no podía hacer ese trabajo, pero Bruce insistió en que debía ser él. Desde luego, las ganas de vomitar comenzaron a invardilo, así que fue incapaz de refutar algo. Prometió que estaría ahí, colgó y corrió al baño.

Pero no fue con Bruce. Se había quedado dormido durante toda la madita noche en el sillón, con la ropa puesta, después de un agotador día de quimio.

Se apresuró al baño con la vista borrosa y sus rodillas se doblaron ligeramente. A esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de vértigo, pero había cosas más importantes en las qué pensar.

Estaba muerto. Muy, muy muerto.

Tan pronto como Richard tomó el celular presionó la marcación rápida. Barbara contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Cuáles son tus últimas palabras? Estás acabado.

Dick rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo salió todo?— preguntó mientras se miraba en el espejo. Estaba pálido y su cabello era un desastre, pero al menos no había rastro de barba. Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había afeitado, pero no lo logró. ¿Una semana, quizá?

Al menos había algo positivo de la quimio. Se preguntó si debía preocuparse por ello.

—… ¡Hey! ¡¿Al menos me estás escuchando?!— inquirió Barbara, molesta.

—Sí, perdón. Escucha, yo…—. Barbara intentó interrumpirlo, pero él no se detuvo—. Me quedé dormido ayer después de la quimio y acabo de despertarme. Voy camino a Gotham. ¿Alguien resultó herido?

Barbara respondió que no y Dick sintió como si le hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros. Cogió unas píldoras de uno de los tantos botes que estaban en el baño y se las tragó sin agua. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y lanzó otra mirada al espejo. Tenía que ir. Tomó sus llaves y salió del recinto.

—¿Qué tan enojado está?— preguntó de mala gana mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

—Oh, Chico Maravilla, no quieres saber—. Babs cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio— ¿Se lo dirás?

Dick suspiró.

—Pensaba decirle ayer después de la misión. Así que sí, se lo diré.

_Tan pronto sepa cómo._

—Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Decirle que tal vez mueras quizá salvará tu vida en unos minutos.

—Tu sentido del humor es encantador.

Y de hecho lo era. Era lo que lo había ayudado a atravesar los malos días de las últimas dos semanas, cuando la quimio se había vuelto tan difícil de soportar que mantenerse optimista parecía cada vez más y más imposible. Y sólo habían pasado dos semanas… pensó con desaliento, pero Babs lo distrajo de nuevo.

—No deberías conducir— le dijo con melancolía. Dick se sintió nuevamente en terreno familiar.

Toda la semana habían agumentado sobre lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer, aunque al final él tenía que coincidir con todo lo que ella decía. Y por supuesto que conducir era una mala idea, pero peor aún era la idea de que podía ponerse el traje de Nigtwing y salir a patrullar con Batman sin matarse. Sin embargo en algunas ocasiones no había mucho qué hacer, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo.

Así que Dick encendió su automóvil y se dirigió hacia la carretera.

Con cautela preguntó cómo había estado la misión del día anterior, pero Barbara murmuró algo así como "debes poner más atención al camino", y se excusó.

…¡Maldición! Estaba tan jodido.

No tocó el timbre, abrió la puerta e intentó entrar a la mansión lo más silencioso posible. Tenía planeado ver a Alfred y asegurarse de que Bruce no lo matara, y después decirles a los dos juntos. Pero claro, Alfred ya estaba parado junto a la percha con una sonrisa educada y una ceja alzada con curiosidad en su rostro.

—Hola, Alfred— saludó debilmente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Si Alfred había notado las arrugas en la prenda de vestir que traía desde el día anterior, hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

—Joven Richard, ¡qué agradable sorpresa! Y tan… osada. ¿Se quedará a comer? Me encantaría poner la mesa para usted también, pero déjeme advertirle que el amo Bruce podría usar los cuchillos en su contra si lo ve.

Esta bien. Esa era una advertencia. Estaba en serios problemas. Dubitativo siguió a Alfred a la cocina mientras hablaba con entuasiasmo acerca de sus planes para la comida del día.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre decirle o no a Alfred hasta que éste agitó una mano frente a sus ojos.

—… le estaba diciendo, joven Dick, ¿no debería estar ahora en la estación?

—Yo… eh…

La ansiedad de Dick creció más bajo el escrutinio de su abuelo sustituto. La postura de Alfred cambió inmediatamente, toda la alegría había desaparecido.

—Richard, ¿está todo bien?

Dick sonrió con tristeza.

—Alf, será mejor que te sientes…

…

—…Así que sólo esperan que la quimio sirva.

Alfred miraba a la nada.

—¿Alf?—. Dick comenzó a preocuparse.

Desde que le pidió que se sentara y con cuidado comenzó a decirle su situación Alfred no había dicho ni una palabra. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus manos, apretadas fuertemente en su regazo, temblaron. Por primera vez, desde que Dick podía recordar, Alfred lucía como el hombre de 72 años que era. Y detestó eso.

—Dí algo, me estás asustando— demandó mientras movía el hombro del mayordomo. Pero Alfred se limitó a agitar la cabeza y tragar audiblemente. Por un segundo Dick se asustó con la idea de que el anciano comenzara a llorar, pero el mayordomo se puso de pie.

—Vas a salir de esto— dijo mientras estrechaba a Richard en un fuerte abrazo—, siempre lo haces.

Dick devolvió el abrazo. No sabía quién estaba confortando a quién, pero se sentía bien y agradecía que Alfred le hubiera mostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos. Tal acercamiento le hizo recordar sus primeros días en la mansión, días en los que el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres escocía demasiado para poder soportarlo, cuando encontraba un alivio en los brazos de Alfred.

Algo en su pecho se contrajo ante la infantil necesidad de correr y buscar consuelo de nuevo. Su respiración comenzó a sonar como un sollozó y apartó al anciano con rapidez; esbozó una sonrisa falsa y palmeó el hombro de Alfred con una seguridad que no sentía.

—Será mejor que le diga a Bruce antes de que haga un hoyo en la pared con su mirada.

Alfred miró a través de su fachada, estaba seguro de ello, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo asintió.

—Está en su estudio.

Richard subió las escaleras pero se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, tratando de mover su cuerpo. Alfred lo escuchó de verdad pero sabía que con Bruce sería una historia diferente. Seguramente lo interrumpiría en medio de lo que tratara de decirle, nunca aceptando el hecho de que tuviera cáncer. Buscaría alguna causa lógica, negándose a creer que ese tipo de cosas sucedían simplemente al azar. Dick podía sentir ya todas las agujas y exámenes a los que Bruce lo sometería, y escuchar todas las preguntas a las que le obligaría responder.

Suspiró. Necesitaba decírselo.

Tocó la puerta ligeramente. Cuando no escuchó respuesta, abrió.

Bruce, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, alzó la mirada en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Dick se atrevió a entrar y cerró detrás de él con suavidad.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dick se estremeció ante el tono áspero, tan diferente a la voz normal de Bruce. Después de conocer al hombre durante casi trece años, conocía los matices de su voz mejor que los suyas. Y ese tono prometía el uso de mucha lógica-Batman, argumentada de forma fría y distante para compensar sus posibles fallas. Usualmente guardaba ese tono para Jason.

―Hola, me da mucho gusto verte, para ti también― respondió inmediatamente. Diablos, no estaba acostumbrado al frío y distante Bruce.

Bruce se levantó de su silla sumamente enojado mientras Richard aún se felicitaba a sí mismo por su terrible elocuencia para iniciar las conversaciones. El hombre caminó hasta Dick y se plantó frente a él de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara.

―Me hubiera dado mucho gusto verte anoche, Richard.

Voz de Batman. Nombre completo. No pudo imaginar cuán muerto estaría en unos segundos más.

―Sí, acerca de eso― comenzó nervioso, caminando hacia atrás― Yo… uh, necesito…uh, necesito decirte algo… creo que preferirías tomar a…

―¿Dónde. Estuviste. Ayer?―. Por supuesto Bruce no escucharía tan fácilmente.

―Me quedé dormido― contestó con sinceridad; Bruce literalmente le explotó en la cara antes de que pudiera explicar por qué.

―¿Dormido? ¿Te quedaste dormido? ― gritó― ¿Sabías que Damian casi fue decapitado porque tú te quedaste dormido?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

―Barbara dijo que nadie resultó herido…

―Oh, ¿y si tuviste tiempo para coquetear con Oráculo?―. En esos momento Bruce estaba claramente teniendo uno de esos ataques, caminando por toda la habitación― Tal vez la próxima vez podrías usar un comunicador, ¡así el resto de nosotros podríamos saber dónde demonios estás!

―Por Dios, si tan solo me escucharas, yo podr…

Bruce colocó un dedo en el pecho de Dick

―Oh no, tú me escucharas. La noche anterior tuvimos una de las oportunidades más grandes de atrapar a esos traficantes y tú lo arruinaste todo.

Dick miró al que consideraba su padre con asombro y estaba seguro de que el dolor y la decepción se mostraba claramente en su rostro. Bruce estaba tan enojado con él, o tal vez no le importaba mucho. Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el enojo de Bruce se incrementaba.

―Por favor, Bruce, déjame explicar…

Pero Bruce no se lo permitiría y lo interrumpió con brusquedad:

―Te acabas de explicar muy bien.

―Maldición Bruce, ¡esto es importante!― respondió molesto haciendo que por fin Bruce se callara y lo mirara. Pero en lugar de escuchar lo que Richard le trataba de decir con desesperación, su expresión se oscureció y su voz cayó una octava, convirtiéndose en un mero susurro.

― ¿Qué podría haber sido más importante que haberte presentado ayer?― preguntó peligrosamente.

_¡Mi vida!, _quería gritarle, pero la decepción ahogó sus palabras. ¿Bruce no podía imaginar que había algo más importante que una misión? ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien! Alfred pudo ver a través de su rostro, pero Bruce estaba tan inmerso en su mundo de crimen que no podía ver que había cosas más importantes allá afuera. Le dolió el pecho. No quería que esto pasara así, no quería decirle su diagnóstico de esa forma.

Cuando no pudo responder a la pregunta de Bruce, la paciencia del mayor se agotó. Bruce caminó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo con rudeza. Dick gritó cuando estaba siendo arrastrado y de pronto se encontró fuera del estudio, con la puerta de madera justo frente a su rostro.

Bruce lo echó.

Miró la puerta por un par de minutos hasta que entendió el mensaje.

Bruce lo había echado.

Quería llorar.

Quería gritar y golpear la puerta.

Quería incendiar el maldito lugar.

Quería tumbar esa estúpida puerta y gritarle a Bruce que probablemente moriría. Que esperaba que sacara su trasero de ahí y empezara a comportarse como un ser humano.

Pero en lugar de eso Dick caminó hacia la mesita de teléfono en el pasillo y escribió una línea en la libreta de notas que estaba ahí. _"Me quede dormido después de la quimioterapia de ayer. Lo siento._"

Arrancó la nota y la deslizó por la puerta del estudio. Luego se encaminó a la salida.

Escuchó que Alfred lo llamaba desde algún lugar pero Dick lo ignoró.

-tbc-

**Nota de la autora:**

_Buenas noticas, ya sé cómo editar. Así que adelante, díganme si encuentran algún error._

**Nota de la traductora:**

Bruce es y será Bruce.

Darkela, gracias por tu review


	4. Capítulo III

_Advertencia: Una nota larga de la autora al final._

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Tres.**

Dick supo exactamente qué iba a pasar en el momento en que abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

La cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que interrumpieron su comida con Barbara eran prueba suficiente.

Decidió quedarse en Gotham después de salir pitando de la mansión y visitó a Babs. La primera llamada llegó una hora después, y Richard la ignoró sin que le pesara demasiado la conciencia. De hecho, después de decir a Barbara por qué estaba ignorando a Bruce de esa manera, se volvió algo bastante divertido tratar de evitar que ella tomara su celular y le dijera a Bruce lo que opinaba. Un par de veces tuvo que lanzarse a los lados para evitar ser atropellado por su silla de ruedas; una vez incluso se lanzó contra él y tomó el celular antes de que cayera al suelo pero afortunadamente el aparato dejó de sonar y, justo cuando iba a contestar, la otra línea colgó.

Con todo eso, inició un maratón de risas con Barbara y le hizo recordar por qué había estado tan enamorado de ella años atrás.

Pero Dick comenzó a cansarse con rapidez y, por supuesto, la antigua Batgirl lo notó. Ella le ofreció el sillón para que durmiera pero él declinó. Le dijo que sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a su apartamento y que no había caso en prolongarlo más.

El camino a casa fue algo exhaustivo. De alguna manera se las arregló para quedar atrapado justo en la hora pico. El tráfico se movía tan lento que Dick podía sentir que los ojos se le cerraban.

Cuando empezó a sentir nauseas se salió de la carretera. La comida con Barbara había estado un poco pesada para su nuevo gusto, pero no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Afortunadamente ella no le exigió que comiera más de la pequeña porción que se había servido, pero con cada mordida podía sentir cómo la comida buscaba una forma de regresar a través de su garganta.

Así que se pasó al asiento de al lado y abrió la puerta por si la comida encontraba ese camino. Respiró profundamente y esperó hasta que las nauseas se fueran. Qué pérdida de tiempo, pensó afligido mientras se pasaba al asiento del conductor. Miró su reloj con cautela: las siete de la noche. Los días en los que podía pasar toda lo noche afuera en su rutina "patrullo doce horas seguidas" y estar listo para trabajar la mañana siguiente parecían tan lejanos; decir que estaba frustrado era quedarse corto.

La quimio había sido bastante benevolente con él hasta ahora, según decían las enfermeras y los doctores. Los efectos secundarios que Richard enfrentaba estaban lejos de ser similares a los que otros pacientes lo hacían. Dos semanas atrás conoció en el hospital a una adolescente con otro tipo de leucemia que inició el tratamiento al mismo tiempo que él, pero cuando Dick la vio el día anterior estaba irreconocible. La pérdida de peso, de cabello, la palidez… no fue el hecho de verla así lo que lo impactó tanto, sino la certeza de que algún día él luciría así. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Claro, había tenido nauseas y se sentía cansado constantemente, unos días atrás el vómito había comenzado, pero sabía que todo eso era sólo el comienzo… y estar consciente de ello no ayudaba nada.

El celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos depresivos. Bruce de nuevo, anunció la pantalla, y por primera vez dejó que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. No lo había apagado en toda la tarde y afortunadamente Barbara no le había preguntado por qué. La verdad es que, aunque era molesto, interrumpiéndolos mientras hablaban, había disfrutado cada momento. Las llamadas eran una sincera disculpa que nunca obtendría de Bruce en persona, y eso lo apreciaba. Mucho.

Las nauseas habían bajado a un nivel tolerable, a uno que Dick estaba acostumbrado ya. Encendió el auto y siguió su camino a Blüdhaven, tratando de imaginar las conversaciones que iba a tener con Bruce cuando regresara.

Pudo sentir la presencia del hombre en el instante que abrió la puerta. Dicho y hecho, unos apurados pasos trajeron al billonario ante sus ojos.

Se miraron por unos instantes, tratando de evaluar el estado del otro. Dick estaba sorprendido: Bruce lucía más agotado de lo que él había visto en mucho tiempo. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, el cuello de su camisa desarreglado. ¿Sin corbata? Bajo circunstancias normales podía decir que Bruce sólo estaba preocupado por algo sucedido en Gotham. Pero nuevamente, él mismo no era la imagen de la salud exactamente.

―¿Dónde has estado?― preguntó Bruce con voz áspera después de un rato.

―Gotham― Dick no pudo resistirse a responder, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer.

Al parecer, Bruce no lo encontró tan divertido.

―¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? ¡Estaba enfermo de preocupación!

Al parecer la elección de palabras de Bruce hicieron reír a Dick, irritando más al otro.

Pasó enseguida de él, hacia el baño, riendo. Emergió de nuevo con sus manos llenas de botecitos de píldoras y caminó hacia la cocina.

―¿Cómo sobreviste a Alfred? ― preguntó con voz cantarina.

Bruce lo siguió, dubitativo.

―Está enojado―. Dick asistió con aprobación mientas hurgaba en sus armarios en busca de un vaso―. Y también contigo, por haber huido de esa forma.

_¿Huir? Más bien corrido de ahí, muchas gracias_, pensó Richard indignado pero en lugar de decirlo respondió con deliberada provocación.

―Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Soy el niño con cáncer ahora, la gente empezara a alejarse de mí. ¿Café?

Bruce apartó con furia el maltratado vaso que Dick le había ofrecido.

―¡¿Es una broma para ti?!

Ante eso, Richard se giró ante él y extendió sus brazos

―Sí Bruce, encuentro todo esto extremadamente divertido.

Bruce falló al tratar de responder. En lugar de eso, sólo miró a Richard profundamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Dick notó por primera vez la pequeña nota que deslizó en la puerta del estudio, arrugada en la mano del mayor.

―¿Así que es cierto? ― su "padre" preguntó después de un rato.

―Sí― respondió Dick con serenidad.

Evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Dick continuó con la preparación de su medicamento.

―¿Desde cuándo?― quiso saber Bruce, hablando en voz baja.

―Fuí diagnosticado hace tres semanas, creo. El tratamiento comenzó hace dos semanas.

Bruce se sentó con pesadez en una de las sillas del comedor.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?―. Casi sonaba dolido. Casi

―Estabas en Hong Kong.

―Pudiste haber llamado.

― No quería decirte esto por teléfono.

La ira volvió a las facciones de Bruce.

―¿Y esto es mejor?― le espetó, agitando el pedazo de papel frenéticamente. Dick se giró hacia él, igualmente enojado, pero Bruce continuó antes de que pudiera formular siquiera si respuesta ―¿Consideraste la posibilidad de que Tim o Damian encontraran esto?, ¿Imaginas cómo se sentirían después de leer que tienes cáncer?

―Sí, se sentirían igual si averiguaran que tú tienes cáncer.

Bruce guardó silencio después de eso.

―Lo siento― admitió finalmente con un suspiro―, es que no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

Se sentía bien oírlo. La ira de Dick se disipó al instante.

―Sí, yo tampoco― respondió con honestidad. Tragó las píldoras y se sentó frente a Bruce.

―¿Y ahora qué?

Se encogió de hombros

―No mucho. Esperar y ver si la quimio funciona.

―¿Qué pasa si no?

―Trasplante de médula ósea. Si encuentran un donador.

―¿Tienes los reportes médicos?

Ah, ahí estaba. El detective. Por un segundo Dick pensó que estaba hablando con un pariente preocupado.

―En mi escritorio. Hay dos, uno es de mi hematólogo y otro de mi oncólogo.

Bruce torció el gesto ante la palabra y miró a Richard un largo rato antes de ponerse de pie

―Echaré un vistazo, mientras deberías de empacar.

Dick lo miró desconcertado. Necesitó un segundo para analizar la última parte. Se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió al mayor a su cuarto.

―¿Quieres que haga qué?

Bruce ya estaba leyendo los papeles:

―Empacar.

―¿Para qué?―. Richard sintió un agujero en el estómago. Sabia hacía dónde se dirigía todo eso y no le gustó.

―Para ir a Gotham. Te vienes conmigo― sentenció sin siquiera mirarlo.

―¿Por qué haría eso?― preguntó Dick débilmente y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta buscando sostén.

―No puedes quedarte solo. Y necesitas ser tratado en Gotham General.

―Me siento muy a gusto en Blüdhaven All Saints, gracias.

Eso hizo que Bruce lo mirara finalmente.

―No seas ridículo, no puedes pedirle a Leslie que venga a Blüdhaven sólo para checarte.

Oh Dios, estaba en lo correcto desde el principio. Richard esperaba que su predicción sobre el comportamiento de Bruce fuera erróneo, pero había estado en lo cierto. Comenzó a marearse.

―No necesito que me chequen de nuevo. Mis resultados son muy claros.

Bruce dejó los resultados en el escritorio.

―Tienes veintitrés años. Las personas de veintitrés años no tienen leucemia de la nada.

De pronto, Richard comenzó a sentir dolor en todos los huesos de su cuerpo; el cansancio empezó a invadirlo.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― preguntó con voz ronca, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

―Hay algo que no estamos viendo, algún detalle que no ha sido detectado por tus doctores…

Richard cerró los ojos mientras Bruce seguía con su perorata. Comenzó a hacer especulaciones acerca de las posibles causas y variaciones en los tratamientos, pero todo lo que Dick podía escuchar era más agujas y más muestras de sangre. Podía sentir los moretones en sus brazos que obtendría después de que Bruce lo llevara de A hasta B, de exámenes tras exámenes. Casi podía oler el laboratorio y el aroma del perfume de Leslie, podía sentir las manos que lo examinaban de forma tan vívida que comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

―Creo que deberías irte― interrumpió a su padrastro con voz débil.

Bruce se detuvo, sorprendido.

―¿Qué?― preguntó. Caminó hacia donde Dick estaba apoyado y lo tomó de los hombros con fuerza ―¿Qué quieres decir?

Dick se sintió cansado, muy cansado. No podía ver a Bruce a la cara.

―Dije que deberías irte. No puedo lidiar con todo esto ahora.

Bruce lo miró escandalizado.

―¿Qué? ¿No puedes lidiar con qué?

―¡Contigo!―. Richard se sacudió las manos en sus hombros y caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, lejos del alcance de Bruce― Necesito que resolver esto, ¿está bien? No puedo estar más en laboratorio u hospitales, he estado mucho ya. No hay nada que hacer, ¡no se trata de una conspiración o de un ataque de algún villano! No me quedan ganas para discutir contigo―. Se llevó una mano a su cabello y miró a Bruce. Tenía una expresión indescifrable. ¿Enojo?, ¿Desilusión? ¿Tristeza? ―¿Entiendes…?― agregó después de unos minutos de silencio y odió el temblor de su voz.

―No― replicó Bruce con su voz de Batman, y en ese momentoDick supo que nunca podría hacer que Bruce lo entendiera. Los sentimientos eran algo tan irracional para Bruce, y para Batman aún más― ¿No puedes lidiar conmigo ahora? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dick quiso llorar.

―Tú haces que todo termine en Gotham. En tu misión. No necesito nada de eso ahora―. Se cruzó de brazos, sonando como un niño de cinco años.

―Eso no es cierto. ¿De qué otra forma debería reaccionar a todo esto?

_Un abrazo hubiera estado bien, _pensó Richard, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. El rechazo lastimó a Bruce, podía verlo, pero su mente comenzó a nublarse y era incapaz de pensar en una mejor solución a todo eso.

―Es cierto― insistió y continuó antes de que Bruce pudiera interrumpirlo ―¿Qué pasó cuando no aparecí anoche? Cuando ninguno de ustedes supo de mí… ¿Acaso te preocupaste de que algo pudiera pasarme? ¿O solo estabas furioso porque la misión fracasó?

Cuando Bruce no dijo nada la respuesta fue clara.

―¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? ― preguntó.

Richard asistió.

―Me mantendré en contacto― ofreció con mesura.

Bruce pasó a su lado sin decir nada. Dick pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse.

― No les digas aún nada a Tim y Damian― pidió antes de que Bruce se fuera.

―¿Tú les dirás?

―Sí, solo necesito tiempo.

Bruce asistió con lentitud, observó todo con detalle antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Dick suspiró profundamente y miró el lugar donde había estado Bruce.

Acababa de echar a Bruce Wayne. Jason estaría tan orgulloso.

Jason…

Los engranes de su cerebro comenzaron a girar, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras que un plan comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza… Él podía hacer que todo eso sucediera. Él podía hacer que toda la situación mejorara.

Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar a Jason.

Sin embargo, no había razón por la cual preocuparse por ello. Unos días después, Jason lo encontró a él.

-tbc-

**Nota de la autora:**

_En el siguiente capítulo: ¡Jason!_

_Está bien, antes de que me maten, déjenme explicarme. Me gusta Bruce, y mucho. Solo pienso que es un caso perdido cuando se trata de interacciones humanas, además está obsesionado con su misión. Bruce es muy afortunado de tener gente que saben cómo lidiar con él. Bajo circunstancias normales está bien, pero la situación de Dick no es usual y no puedo imaginar cómo una persona que está tan enferma y cansada quiera lidiar con Bruce. Con este capítulo quería mostrar que Bruce se preocupada pero no de la forma en que Dick lo necesita. Así que, sí. Ahora pueden matarme, pero después extrañaran a Jason._

_Este capítulo resultó más largo de lo que planeaba. Es muy importante para mí. De hecho, toda la historia fue creada alrededor de esta última escena de Bruce y Dick. Espero que les guste. Las respuestas que tuve por el capítulo anterior fueron fantásticas, muchas gracias. Especialmente a esos quienes me señalaron mis errores. Ustedes son geniales._

_Perdón a todos aquellos que quieren ver las reacciones de Tim y Damian, pero Jason tomará tiempo y él no es bueno compartiendo. Pero ellos aparecerán, lo prometo. Uno de mis reviewer se preocupó de que Damian pudiera encontrar la nota en el estudio de Bruce. Y eso hizo que golpeara mi cabeza contra la mesa, nunca se me ocurrió esa idea. Querido reviewer anónimo, eres un genio._

Love, Pekuxumi.

**Nota de la traductora:**

De hecho, no esperaba Bruce reaccionará de otra forma. Bruce puede es tan…. Bruce. Sería tan bizarro que abrazara a Dick y se sentara a platicar con él como Alf lo hizo. ¿Ustedes cómo imaginaban que Bruce iba a reaccionar?

Ohhhhhhh, los capítulos de Jason *o*. Jay es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Batman y en este fic se lleva el papel estelar (o al menos para mí). Lo digo enserio, si ustedes aman a Jayjay amaran ese fic. Créanme.

Guest, gracias por tus palabras. De hecho, por eso quise traducir este fic. Es algo invaluable.

Qué tengan una buena semana y los que están en las últimas del semestre (como yo), ¡mucho ánimo! Solo un empujón más.

Nos vemos la próxima semana :)


	5. Capítulo IV

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

El tercer día Jason comenzó a preocuparse.

No era un sentimiento definido y, ciertamente, ninguno a los que estaba acostumbrado. Era más como una incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago la que le decía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía saber de qué se trataba.

Tampoco era como si ese sentimiento estuviera dirigido a algo en específico. Solía preocuparse por la cantidad de munición que cargaba en los bolsillos antes de saltar ante una bola de criminales idiotas; solía preocuparse por las contusiones, y sí, algunas veces también solía preocuparse por sus compañeros, sólo si los encontraba en un charco de su propia sangre.

Algunas veces. Dependiendo del compañero.

…Está bien, ¿sí?, algunas veces se preocupaba por Harper.

Pero la sensación que tenía ahora, en medio de Blüdhaven en un día soleado, era distinta. Era como si algo estuviera simplemente fuera de lugar. Entre más esperaba, la sensación se hacía más fuerte. Pero claro, caminar en una ciudad ajena a él en pleno sol no era su estilo. No del todo.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar, y era obvio que era en Blüdhaven, pero le importaba un comino si eso también afectara a Gotham; si afectaba a Batman. Jason había aprendido hacía tiempo que lo que afectaba a Batman eventualmente lo afectaba a él.

Una semana atrás Batman se había vuelto más violento. Muy violento. Jason no interfirió, pero veía todo. Los criminales (pequeños criminales, ¡ni siquiera de verdad!) fueron aplastados por los fuertes puños de su antiguo mentor; la sangre adornaba las paredes y, por un segundo, creyó con certeza que Batman había matado al líder de esa pandilla. Se equivocó, por supuesto, ya que el Remplazo rojo arrastró la pulpa de lo que alguna vez fue su persona al hospital.

Jason no podía asegurarlo ya que miraba desde lejos, pero parecía que el Engendro de demonio y el Remplazo* lucían aturdidos.

La misma situación se repitió los días siguientes, entonces comenzó a sospechar.

La violencia no era nada nuevo para Batman. Jason conocía lo suficiente al hombre detrás de la máscara para saber cuál era la razón de ese comportamiento: algo sucedía con Dick Grayson. Sólo había dos factores que podían provocar sentimientos en el Caballero Oscuro: Gotham y el Chico Maravilla. No era la primera, lo sabía, así que tenía que ser la segunda.

Un poco de investigación bastó para saber que Nightwing no se había visto en Gotham desde hacia tiempo. No podía estar en serios problemas, Jason lo sabría. Un patrullero muerto o herido no se quedaba exactamente como un secreto, especialmente no uno que mantenía a las reporteras ocupadas como el Chico Maravilla lo hacía.

Jason sintió curiosidad. Algún problema entre Grayson y Bruce era la opción más lógica, ocurría con frecuencia y usualmente ponía de mal humor a ambos, lo que significaba que Batman descargaba su frustración en Gotham mientras que Dick se escondía en Blüdhaven o en su circo hasta que se calmara.

Pero cuando Jason llegó a Blüdhaven (no había mucho qué hacer en Gotham con Bruce en ese estado, además quería saber qué lo molestaba), encontró la ciudad en estado de desolación. La primera noche le había puesto los nervios de punta; peor que Gotham. Jason no intervino en ninguno de los crímenes para no llamar la atención y esperó pacientemente por Nightwing. Grayson era demasiado consciente de sus deberes para dejar la ciudad en tal estado sólo por una pelea.

Pero Nightwing no apareció esa noche, y tampoco la siguiente. Así que el tercer día, un sentimiento que tal vez (¡y sólo tal vez!) podía llamarse preocupación, se asentó en sus huesos.

El tercer día, por consiguiente, Jason decidió hacerle una visita a su "hermano".

Sabía su dirección. Grayson se la había dicho en uno de esos momentos sentimentales, y Jason estaba lo suficientemente sentimental para recordarla. Maldita sea su buena memoria. Pero claro, no pensaba tocar el timbre. Grayson vivía justo debajo del techo, lo más arriba posible. Era tan predecible. De hecho, era un milagro que ningún villano o ex novia ardida lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana.

Subió por las escaleras de emergencia y con cuidado se asomó por la ventana de la cocina. No veía a Grayson por ningún lado y esa medida de seguridad tan descuidada era un poco inquietante.

Bueno, no inquietante. Extraña. Era era una palabra mejor, era extraña.

Sin más preámbulos, Jason torció el brazo a través de la abertura, agarró el marco de la ventana y removió todo con unos pocos movimientos de muñeca. Probablemente una alarma silenciosa se activaría en la torre de Oráculo, pero no le importó. No planeaba quedarse mucho.

Nunca antes había estado en el apartamento de Dick. Era interesante, por decir lo menos, pero en general no muy iluminado. Parecía un tanto… abandonado para él, pero considerando el tiempo que Richard pasaba como Nightwing, domando al Engendro del demonio, y trabajando como policía, aquello no parecía tan sorprendente. Su habitación resultó ser completamente lo opuesto, para asombro de Jason. Una cantidad ridícula de mantas apiladas sobre la cama, sólo superado por la (desagradable) torre de ropa sucia que se había formado en una esquina de la habitación.

Jason decidió esperar a su "hermano". No había mucho qué hacer en una ciudad tan aburrida, y la idea de beber una cerveza viendo televisión en la pantalla de Richard parecía bastante entretenida.

Sólo que en el refrigerador no había ninguna cerveza. De hecho, no había nada.

― ¿Pero qué jodidos…? ―murmuró mientras miraba el vacío frigorífico. Bien, había un cartón de leche y algunos recipientes de plástico, pero… ¿comida?, ¿hola?

Eso era extraño.

Preocupado, tomó uno de los recipientes de plástico. No había etiqueta ni nada, pero fuese lo que fuese, se sacudió mucho cuando movió la caja. La curiosidad le ganó, quitó la tapa y miró perplejo los numerosos botecitos de píldoras que estaban ahí.

Tomó uno y leyó la etiqueta. El nombre de Dick estaba ahí junto con un consejo de "ingiérase diario y no vender sin receta médica". Se quedó mirando la etiqueta pero no pudo hallarle ningún sentido. ¿Dolasetrón?1. Nunca había escuchado de ella. ¿Ferumoxytol?2, ¿Eritropoyetina?3, ¿pero qué demonios?

Ahora estaba muy confundido. ¿Le pasaba algo a la sangre de Dick? El último nombre indicaba glóbulos rojos, ¿no es así? ¿Acaso el idiota se envenenó otra vez? Pero por la cantidad de medicamentos...

Vio una nota doblada entre las botellas. Jason notó los nombres que había leído en los frascos y un plan de tratamiento. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Cerró la tapa y colocó la caja de nuevo en la nevera, cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. La vertiginosa sensación en su estómago se intensificó y un sentimiento de ansiedad se asentó en él. Ahora la desaparición de Dick parecía más aterradora. De alguna manera el Chico Maravilla estaba enfermo, muy, muy enfermo. El sádico entrenamiento de Batman contenía un básico conocimiento médico, pero Jason no fue capaz de reconocer ninguno de los nombres que acababa de leer. Ni quiera era capaz de recodarlos. Ninguna de ellas era medicación para un resfriado.

Notó de pronto que había comenzado a caminar en círculos. Sólo hacía eso cuando se sentía nervioso. Mierda. Le ordenó a sus pies que se detuvieran y trató de calmarse. No había nada de qué preocuparse, nada de eso era su asunto, no había razón para que le importara.

Casi se había convencido a sí mismo cuando notó que estaba parado frente al calendario, el cual estaba repleto de marcas rojas en los días. Lo miró de cerca, ese era uno de esos días marcados. La siguiente fecha marcada era en cuatro días. Había letras y números escritos con los garabatos de Dick. _'2OOPM BASH 2do UTA_', fue todo lo que pudo distinguir.

Jason se encontró a sí mismo frente al Blüdhaven All Saints Hospital, realmente enojado con el mundo y todo lo demás.

Hacía cuatro días que había huido el departamento de Richard. Huir. Toda la situación había sido tan extraña, una ola de claustrofobia lo había golpeado como nunca antes y le fue imposible quedarse ahí un segundo más. Fue embarazoso y estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Peor aún, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde aquel día. Había regresado a Gotham al finalizar el día, determinado a nunca visitar Blüdhaven otra vez. Grayson estaba vivo, ¿a quién le importaba su salud? De alguna manera se habría envenenado, o se habría caído de un edificio, o quién sabe, le habrían disparado. Tal vez tenía una lesión que necesitaba de atención médica intensa. Sí, algo como eso. De hecho, una lesión seria era muy posible dada la naturaleza de su profesión.

Quizá le habían disparado. Eso explicaría la furia de Batman. Tal vez la bala golpeó el hígado o un riñón y ahora necesitaba tomar una maldita medicina que afectaba algo en su sangre.

Se sintió satisfecho con esa explicación, pero la sensación en su estómago no disminuía. Tampoco ayudaba mucho el hecho de que había llegado muy rápido a la conclusión de que '2OOPM BASH 2do UTA' probablemente significaba una cita con el doctor: p.m., Blüdhaven All Saints Hospital. El resto de la nota, por lo tanto, debía ser una parte específica del hospital.

Al cuarto día, se rindió y condujo de vuelta a Blüdhaven. Estacionó su moto en algún callejón y se dirigió hacia el hospital.

Estaba de muy, muy mal humor.

Por su bien, Grayson debería de tener ahora alguna cerveza en su refrigerador.

Checando un mapa del hospital confirmó sus sospechas muy rápido: había dos unidades de tratamiento ambulatorio 4; 'UTA'.

Se dirigió hacía la segunda unidad, gruñendo a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

La segunda área de tratamiento ambulatorio no era más que una habitación enorme con varias camas y distintos anaqueles. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Algunas de las camas estaban escondidas detrás de delgadas cortinas, indicando que estaban ocupadas; un par de enfermeras cruzaban de prisa el cuarto checando transfusiones y signos vitales. Richard no se veía por ninguna parte.

Jason esperó por unos minutos. Por fin, sólo una enfermera se quedó en la habitación y cuando ésta desapareció detrás de una cortina, él se deslizó en silencio.

Sigilosamente caminó por toda la habitación, buscando entre los papeles y en reportes que colocaban en los gabinetes de las camas. Sus ojos por fin reconocieron un nombre y se detuvo abruptamente, tomando el documento.

Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando una voz conocida lo sobresaltó:

―Aww, hay muchas cosas privadas ahí, Jay. ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Grayson. Mierda.

Jason hubiera preferido evitarlo, pero seguramente el Chico Maravilla de papi notó su presencia desde que pisó la habitación.

Tiró de la cortina a regañadientes y apareció, un muy sonriente, Dick Grayson. Ack, qué desesperante. Jason ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

― ¿Por qué privadas? ¿Es una lista de todas tus enfermedades sexuales?― preguntó mientras dirigía su atención al documento nuevamente―. Dick se rió un poco. La falta de respuestas inteligentes siempre era agradable con Jason. Los ojos de éste se deslizaron a través de las tablas y las anotaciones―. Richard John Grayson…. Aplazado por diagnóstico sospechoso de blah, blah … alto nivel de leucocitos5… aburrido … bajo nivel de eritrocitos6… ¡abuuurido! ... suma de trombocitos7… ¡aja! ... ha sido diagnosticado con leucemia mieloide aguda… ¿Qué?―. Miró perplejo las letras, tratando de darles algún sentido. Sabía lo que significaban, claro que lo sabía, sólo que era imposible. Levantó lentamente la vista hacia Grayson, quien esperaba pacientemente por su mirada―. Pero eso es...

Lo miró con incredulidad, pero sus ojos notaron la línea IV que estaba enterrada en el brazo de su hermano y las bolsas con advertencia de peligro biológico arriba de él.

―Oh, sí. Espero que perdones mis terribles cualidades de anfitrión. Me gustaría ofrecerte algo, pero temo que las vacíe yo solo―. Los ojos de Grayson se dirigieron primero a él y luego a una bolsa que estaba casi vacía ahora― Al menos te puedo ofrecer asiento― señaló la solitaria silla enseguida de Jason, quien se sentó con pesadez sobre ésta.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

― ¿Estás de encubierto?― murmuró.

Grayson rió nuevamente, ese bastardo.

―No Jay, desearía estarlo.

―Pero… ―. La mente de Jason trataba con desesperación digerir lo que había leído―, eso significa…

―Cáncer, sí― concluyó Richard por él de una manera muy sobria.

De pronto, Jason deseó que hubiera ahí una herida de bala, un hígado perforado o una arteria rota. Ellos tenían mucha experiencia en eso. Esto… esto era nuevo. Su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Dick no podía tener cáncer. No había manera de que algo así podría ocurrirle al preferido de papi, al mimado Chico Maravilla.

Trató de tragar el nudo en su garganta.

―Jason― habló Dick sacándolo de sus pensamientos― ¿Estás bien?

Jason parpadeó ante la ironía. ¿Acaso ese idiota acababa de…? Por primera vez examinó realmente la figura frente a él. Pálido, grandes sombras bajo sus ojos. La camisa que vestía estaba muy holgada, pero estaba seguro de que Dick había perdido un par de kilos.

El refrigerador vacío cruzó por sus ojos. La caja llena de medicinas.

Esto era real.

_¿Y el idiota acababa de preguntarle si él estaba bien?_

Abrió la boca para hablar (o al menos intentarlo), pero una apurada enfermera apreció enseguida e interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

―Richard, creo que hemos terminado por hoy― mencionó mientras tomaba el brazo de Dick y lo desconectaba de la línea IV―. Ya conoces el procedimiento, quédate aquí por unos minutos, timbra si algo sucede.

Dick prometió hacerlo y luego estuvieron solos de nuevo.

Jason aún lo miraba fijamente, Richard comenzó a sentirse nervioso ante el escrutinio.

― ¿Ahora qué? ―preguntó Jason al fin con voz ronca.

Richard se encogió de hombros.

―Ahora me voy a casa. Temo que te perdiste la parte donde trato de beber algo y vomitarlo al mismo tiempo― sus ojos vagaron a un, muy bien escondido, cubo que yacía debajo de la cama, pero Jason prefirió no fijarse mucho.

―Lo… siento― Jason finalmente lo dejó salir. Eso era lo se debía decir en esa ocasiones, ¿verdad? Hombre, estaba completamente perdido.

Dick lo miró sorprendido, luego sonrió con sinceridad

―No hay nada que sentir, Jaybird. Me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes pero no pude contactarte. Me alegro de que vinieras.

― Sí, estaba…―. Jason falló al tener una buena respuesta. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes? Sentía un malestar subir por su pecho que se parecía terriblemente al arrepentimiento. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¡No había nada de qué arrepentirse! ¿Cómo lo iba a saber si nadie le había dicho nada? Alguno de los murciélagos pudo haberle… ah, ahí estaba. Ira. Un sentimiento al que estaba más acostumbrado. Se conformó con la rabia y se puso de pie rápidamente.

―Será mejor que me vaya antes de que tu papi llegué para arroparte con una mantita.

Dick se rió ante eso, y Jason juró que esa era la primera vez que escuchaba al Chico Maravilla reírse con desprecio.

―Papi no va a venir, Jay, no te preocupes.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― preguntó desconcertado, deteniéndose abruptamente.

Richard evitó los ojos de Jason

―Ahora no estamos en los mejores términos.

Waw, ¿cuándo entró a zona prohibida?

― ¿No están en los mejores términos? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? ― inquirió Jason buscando los ojos de Dick.

Su hermano sonrió con amargura.

―Significa que lo eché la última vez que nos vimos, no hemos hablado desde entonces.

― ¿Lo corriste?―. Jason no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente. Le gustaba esa zona prohibida. Pero cuando lo pensó mejor, su sonrisa se desvaneció― ¿Él sabe acerca de esto pero está encerrado en Gotham?

Richard asistió ausentemente y se encogió de hombros.

Jason bufó. Eso estaba mal en mucho niveles, ni siquiera sabía por cuál comenzar. Conocía la influencia del hijo favorito de Bruce, así que no podía ser así, ¿verdad?

― ¿Así que Alfred te va a recoger?― preguntó con cautela. Dick negó con la cabeza― ¿El Remplazo?

―Él no sabe aún. Nadie de Gotham vendrá a recogerme, Jay.

Y como una señal, la voz de la enfermera sonó en la habitación.

― ¿Richard? Tu taxi acaba de llamar. Hubo un accidente en la calle principal. Está atorado.

―Tss, probablemente la causó él mismo― murmuró Dick y rodó los ojos.

Jason miró cómo se ponía de pie y notó que el color desaparecía de su rostro.

― ¿Y ahora qué?

― Tomaré el autobús.

Jason no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

―No puedes hablar enserio.

―Sobreviviré― respondió Dick encogiéndose de hombros, pero comenzó a balancearse de inmediato.

Jason lo tomó del brazo al instante.

―A la mierda con eso― gruñó y comenzó a jalar a su protestante hermano hacia la puerta― Yo te llevo.

…

Definitivamente zona prohibida.

-tbc-

**Nota de la autora:**

_Sip. Lo hice, cambié el POV. No se preocupen, Dick volverá dentro de poco. Solo tenía que estabilizar otra perspectiva, por esos ratos en lo que Dick no podrá narrar… si saben a lo que me refiero._

_También, tengo que decirles que las obligaciones de la vida real están llegado (si pueden llamar universidad vida real...), y tendré que concentrarme en eso más. Sin alarma de hiatus. Planeó actualizar una vez a la semana, tal vez antes o después, depende de mi nivel de frustración. Han sido advertidos. Los rangos Frankenstein y/o Bill Clinton son muy probables._

… _Amo a Jason._

**Nota de la traductora:**

[1].El dolasetrón se usa para prevenir las náuseas y los vómitos provocados por la quimioterapia contra el cáncer, la anestesia o la cirugía en adultos y en niños. La presentación del dolasetrón es en tabletas para administrarse por vía oral. Por lo general, se toma en el término de una hora antes de la quimioterapia o en el término de 2 horas antes de la cirugía. [2]El Ferumoxytol es un complejo de hierro. Este medicamento se utiliza para tratar la anemia por falta de hierro y para la prevención de enfermos con cáncer (básicamente es para evitar que padezcan anemia). [3]La epoyetina reduce la necesidad de transfusiones de sangre y reduce la sensación de cansancio (también es conocida por evitar la anemia). [4] Las unidades de tratamiento ambulatorio ofrecen servicios como transfusiones de sangre, quimioterapia, administración de medicamentos por vía intravenosa, procedimientos quirúrgicos menores, exámenes del flujo urológico, y muchos otros servicios diversos.

* En el inglés original su amoroso hermano Jason los llama 'Demon Spaw y Replacement' pero busqué la traducción más exacta… Creo que quedaron bien, al menos el amor aún se conserva.

Ahora sí, hola~ Sé que es mucha información que leer pero todos estos términos son importantes, pero creo yo, son necesarios para entender bien la historia. Más adelante la autora se explaya más en estos términos médicos y créanme cuando les digo que es importante leerlos, admito que al principio yo los ignoré y tuve que glooglearlo en muchas ocasiones porque no entendía qué sucedida x.x así que no lo hagan.

Guest: Claro, Bruce se preocupa por sus niños. Sé que en el capítulo anterior se mostró frío y sin muchos sentimientos, pero al final de cuentas, creo que la única forma que él tiene que preocuparse. Más adelante mostrará más de su preocupación.

…Amo a Jason. Y como dice mi querida beta, LatexoHPo, a Jason lo amas o lo odias.


	6. Capítulo V

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Cinco.**

*Tres semanas después*

—¡Jason!

La voz de Oráculo sonó de pronto e hizo que Jason se sobresaltara tanto que arruinó su aterrizaje.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos…!?

Maldiciendo, se levantó utilizando codos y rodillas y miró a su alrededor, seguro de que en algún lugar un villano loco se estaba riendo a sus expensas.

—Jason, necesitas que…

—¿Cómo demonios hackeaste ésta frecuencia?— interrumpió él, furioso— ¿Cómo sabías siquiera que estaba conectado? ¿Quién de tus jodidos _batiamigos_ está escuchando…?

Oráculo resopló molesta.

—Nadie está escuchando y hackear tus códigos no fue un gran desafío.

—¿Qué quieres?— inquirió Jason. Eso tenía que ser bueno…

—Tienes que ir a Blüdhaven.

… y su sangre se heló.

—¿Por qué?— se escuchó preguntar, moderando su tono de voz mientras la cuestión en su mente se expandía en un _¿Algo le pasó a Dick?_

—Dick me pidió que te encontrara. No sé lo que quiere.

La voz de Oráculo sonaba preocupada, pero Jason no la podía culpar. Si Richard, sin embargo, le pidió que lo contactara significaba que estaba bien, ¿verdad?, relativamente hablando. Jasón soltó el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo, se maldijo a sí mismo.

¿Se estaba preocupando mucho? No era como si Dick estuviera en problemas o algo. Durante las últimas tres semanas, la mente de Jason se había vuelto en contra suya imaginando los peores escenarios posibles; algunos de ellos terminaban con la muerte de Dick. Pero cada vez que imaginaba esos escenarios ocurriendo realmente, parecían ridículos. Richard no moriría por un estúpido cáncer, era demasiado terco para eso.

—¿Qué pasa?— inquirió con sospecha, su descondianza hacia todo lo bati-relacionado siempre prevalecía— ¿Quieres me fije cómo está?

Oráculo estuvo en silencio durante varios segundos mientras Jason se encaminaba hacia su motocicleta.

—Lo siento, Jason, pero considerando su situación… tú serías la última persona que llamaría si estuviera preocupada.

Jason se detuvo. _¿Qué?_ ¿Qué diablos se suponía que significaba eso?

—¿Acaso piensas que yo…? ¡Oh, vamos!—. Eso dolió. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero lo hizo. ¿En verdad ella pensaba que él caría tan bajo y atacaría a una persona enferma? Podía sentir su pulso acelerándose, pero no estaba seguro si era por ira o por algo que no quería siquiera pensar.

—Bueno, has utilizado trucos bastante bajos en el pasado, Jaybrid— respondió Oráculo con frialdad.

—No me llames así.

—¿Puedo decirle que irás?

—Estoy en camino.

Con esas palabras arrojó su casco rojo en el sucio callejón donde había aprcado su moto y encendió el motor.

La ventana de la cocina estaba abierta. Oráculo debió avisarle que iba en camino.

Jason estaba acuclillado en el alfeizar de la ventana e intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de entrar. El apartamento estaba a oscuras, y Dick no estaba por ninguna parte; probablemente estaría dormido.

Jason estaba nervioso, y eso era decir poco. Durante todo el camino hacia Blüdheaven intentó imaginar qué podía querer Dick de él. No pudo pensar en nada, pero un hormigueo de culpa comenzó a hacerse presente por no visitarlo al menos una o dos veces y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

La insinuación de Bárbara tampoco ayudaba mucho. Aún se sentía escandalizado por lo que ella había aludido: él nunca —¡nunca!— atacaría a Dick en esa situación. Pero al mismo tiempo, recordó un par de ocasiones en las que había peleado con alguno de sus "hermanos" cuando estaban heridos. Incluso algunas veces, apuntó una vocecita detrás de su cabeza, él mismo había ocasionado esas heridas.

Hmph.

Por otro lado y pensándolo bien… Richard pateó su trasero en varias ocasiones también. Oh, bueno.

Jason sacudió la cabeza. No siempre se puede ganar.

Entró a la habitación haciendo más ruido del necesario. Funcionó. Cuando comenzó a caminar por el cuarto escuchó ecos de pasos a través del apartamento. Por un segundo, sus insitintos no pudieron relacionar esos pasos con los de su hermano; no había la gracia ni ligereza que los caracterizaba.

Cuando las luces se encendieron y Jason giró hacia la fuente de los pasos, un comentario murió en sus labios en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dick.

Lucía terrible. Mientras Jason trataba de recuperar el aliento, se preguntaba si la figura que estaba delante de él era su molestamente hiperactivo hermano "Señor Hago Mortales Hacia Atrás Por Diversión". Ahí no había ningún rastro de él. Dick estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, no de una manera relajada, sino claramente buscando soporte. Parecía más pequeño de lo usual gracias a la sudadera tan holgada que estaba vistiendo…, pensándolo bien, estaba seguro de haberle visto esa sudadera antes, y no lucía tan _amplia_.

—Jason, gracias por venir— dijo Dick después de un rato con una sonrisa cansada que no llegaba a sus ojos—. Oráculo dijo que no sonabas muy animado.

Había cosas que Jason quería decir, que debía decir, pero la conexión entre su cerebro y su boca parecía muy dañada, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Que se joda Oráculo—. Se ganó una risita que borró la tensión del momento—. Así que… Dickiebird, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti en hora tan ímpia?

—Necesito pedirte un favor— respondió Dick, claramente incómodo—, uno grande.

Jason alzó una ceja. ¿Qué "gran" favor podría Richard querer de él? ¿Qué era tan complicado para hacer a Dick, el Señor Alta Autoéstima, lucir tan avergonzado?

Dick señaló la mesa de la cocina, Jason vio un par de hojas de papel. Cuando los tomó, sus ojos vagaron por un email del Engendro del Demonio1, impreso con muchos anexos.

"_Grayson_", decía, "_Asumo que tu fase de inactividad es resulto de otra de tus estúpidas peleas con la Sra. Gordon. Te estoy enviando un misión ya que tú, claramente, eres incapaz de encontrar una. Damian Wayne_."

Jason sonrió abiertamente. Quizá él y el pequeño Demonio tenían más en común de lo que se imaginaba. Podía sentir la tensión liberarse de sus hombros; todo eso era por una misión. Sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

La siguiente página era un reporte completo acerca de un grupo de narcotraficantes activos en Blüdhaven, junto con fechas, lugares y email hackeados.

—¿Están planeando comerciar hoy?— le preguntó a su hermano, quien lo había mirado todo el tiempo.

Dick asintió.

—Es enorme. La mayoría de los padrotes del crimen de Blüdheaven están involucrados de alguna forma.

—¿Y quieres que los atrape? ¿Eso es todo?

Tenía que haber algo más que eso, Jason estaba seguro. Detener a unos narcotraficantes no era exactamente un favor, ni siquiera si éstos estuvieran en una ciudad diferente.

—Sí…— respondió Dick inseguro, evitando el rostro de Jason—. Pero necesito que lo hagas como Nightwing.

Y ahí estaba. En cuestión de milisegundos, el temperamento de Jason llegó al límite.

No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente claro respecto a no querer nada con la Batfamilia y su tonta cruzada contra el crimen? ¿Acaso ese idiota creía que él podía meterse en ese ridículo traje y actuar todo complaciente e hipócrita?

―¿Quieres que haga _qué_?

Dick se sobresaltó ante el tono tan fuerte. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jason aventó los papeles en la mesa nuevamente y pasó enseguida de él sin decir nada.

―Jay― lo llamó― ¡Jason, espera!―. Jason no soportaría nada de eso. Richard tuvo suerte de que no lo hubiera abofeteado ante tan estúpida idea. ¡El pensar que él podría ir y comportarse como un santurrón…!― Jason, espera. Por favor.

Jason se detuvo en seco. Perplejo. Nunca había escuchado al Chico Maravilla suplicarle por algo, nunca. Se giró lentamente y vio que Dick lo había seguido por el pasillo y ahora se acercaba a él con cautela, sus brazos alzados como si se estuviera rindiendo ante un terrorista armado.

… Jason odio su mente por pensar en esa analogía y se preguntó si acaso Oráculo de alguna manera había tomado un lugar permanente en su conciencia. Argh.

―Tienes treinta segundos― gruñó, y cruzó los brazos ostentosamente.

Dick se pasó una mano por el cabello.

―Sé que es mucho pedir, pero te juro que sólo será esta vez. Yo…

Jason sólo atinó a burlarse.

―¡Jódete, Dick! El archivo decía que era un gran grupo. Habrá más encuentros, otros matones, y ya te conozco a ti y a tu maldita bati-filosofía para saber…

―No me importa el crimen― lo interrumpió Dick y Jason se sorprendió por el comentario―. Esto es acerca de Damian. Si no actúo ya, comenzará a sospechar. Sólo necesito una foto de Nightwing en los periódicos golpeando algunos criminales para hacerlo callar.

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Jason.

―¿No les has dicho?― preguntó incrédulo.

Dick agitó la cabeza con lentitud y suspiró, y Jason vio por primera vez toda la fatiga y el agotamiento, sin ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlos. Estaba más pálido que la última vez que lo vio y las bolsas bajo sus ojos contrastaban mucho. Lucía enfermo, muy enfermo.

―Por favor, no me hagas lidiar con Damian hoy…― dijo débilmente y Jason sintió su voluntad desvanecerse. Nadie debería lidiar con el Engendro del Demonio, enfermo o no.

―No creo que tu traje me quede…― dijo pensativamente, y fue incapaz de suprimir una sonrisa cuando Dick le sonrío abiertamente.

Su hermano caminó hacia la estancia, Jason detrás de él. Su cuarto era un desastre, totalmente diferente a la última vez que estuvo ahí, pero Jason no le prestó atención. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado por el hecho de que Dick estuviera escribiendo su código de seguridad sin siquiera tratar de ocultar la combinación de sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió, revelando un enorme espacio detrás de la pared, que estaba inteligentemente escondido detrás de una variedad de fotografías que ocultaban incluso las más pequeñas grietas en la pared.

Ahí había un par de trajes de Nightwing, así como bastones y toda la alta tecnología que cualquier murciélago pudiera soñar. Definitivamente más de los que poseía. Genial.

―Creo que tengo uno más grande por aquí― murmuró Dick mientras buscaba entre sus cosas―. Roy me ayudó una vez, tuvimos que confundir a Killer Croc, así que ambos vesti… ah, ¡aquí está!

Y cierto, sacó un traje de Nightwing, idéntico a los otros excepto por el ave roja en el frente.

―¿Rojo?― preguntó Jason, sorprendido.

Dick rodó los ojos.

―Sí, ya conoces a Roy, estaba aún durante su fase de Red Arrow. Gracias a Dios, Croc era la suficientemente estúpido para caer en eso.

Mientras Dick sacaba el resto del equipamiento, Jason tomó el traje y se preguntó cuándo el sermón de 'no matar' comenzaría. Tenía que venir, y ambos discutirían por eso. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Seguro que Dick vio su pistola cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, y era completamente obvio que no lo dejaría.

―Así que, ¿cómo se supone que me ubique en Bl…? ¡Hey!, ¿te encuentras bien?

El estómago de Jason dio un vuelco. En lugar de estar buscando en su closet, Dick estaba apoyado con pesadez contra la puerta, balanceándose peligrosamente. Su cara estaba ceniza, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y la mano en su frente temblaba incontrolablemente.

―Sólo… mareado― murmuró apretando los dientes con fuerza.

―¡Mareado mi trasero!― exclamó Jason con solamente una fracción del pánico que sentía, tomó a Richard del hombro. Bajo la ropa, su hermano temblaba como una hoja.

Jason maldijo su falta de atención. Si Dick estaba tan desesperado para preguntarle si podía tomar el manto de Nightwing, debía estar tan enfermo que el caminar no era siquiera una opción. Luchando contra sus propios miedos, Jason miró la habitación por primera vez, notando el sillón y llevando a su tambaleante hermano hacia éste.

Dick ni siquiera protestó; se dejó caer contra el sillón, subió las rodillas y gimió débilmente.

Jason sintió su corazón volver a un normal y saludable ritmo, y se permitió a sí mismo respirar nuevamente.

―¡¿Qué tan seguido pasa esto?!― demandó con brusquedad, la adrenalina en su sangre le dio a su voz un tono más fuerte.

Dick abrió los ojos rojos lentamente, como si el simple hecho de levantar sus parpados fuera algo exhaustivo para su estado. Jason decidió que no quería una repuesta a su pregunta.

En lugar de eso, se sentó frente a él y buscó la mirada de su hermano con cautela

―¿Qué está pasando?― preguntó con cuidado―. Tú no estabas tan… mal la última vez que te vi― _Y eso fue hace tres semanas_, su conciencia nunca fallaba en responderle.

Dick sólo junto más las rodillas y metió sus temblorosas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

―Esta vez la medicación de la quimio fue más fuerte― respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Por qué?―. Jason sabía muy bien el por qué, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

―Porque la última no estaba funcionando tan bien como los doctores esperaban.

No había nada que pudiera decir. Jason tragó con dificultad.

―¿Cuándo comienza el intercambio de drogas?― preguntó cambiando el tema y sintiéndose horrible.

Pero pareció que a Dick no le importó el cambio y le respondió, mirando el reloj detrás de Jason.

―Oráculo te guiará a través de la cuidad. Le dije todo cuando venías en camino…

Hablaron un poco más acerca de los planes de esa noche, evitando todos los temas importantes e incluso el mirarse el uno al otro. Después de un rato, Jason notó que los párpados de Dick comenzaban a cerrarse y, mirando al reloj, decidió que era tiempo de irse.

―Necesitas dormir, luces como mierda― anunció con firmeza. Dick asistió ausentemente y se acomodó en el sillón en una posición más confortable―... ¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo?

Dick lo miró adormilado.

―Mi habitación está muy lejos…

―Oh, cielos…― protestó Jason levantándose y ayudando a su quejica hermano a ponerse de pie― ¿Así es como haces las cosas cuando no estoy cerca?

Continuó quejándose en voz baja mientras caminaban hacia el dormitorio, en parte para sacar la frustración de su sistema, pero la verdad es que no quería escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando Dick finalmente cayó en sus almohadas, Jason fue incapaz de contenerlo más y lo escupió.

―¿No temes que mate a los criminales?

―Por favor no lo hagas― respondió Richard con simpleza, sus parpados cerrados y quizá más dormido que despierto.

Jason se quedó desconcertado.

―Sabes que llevo mi arma conmigo. ¿No me vas a dar un sermón sobre la moral y esas cosas?

―No. Por favor, no mates a nadie…

Para el final de la oración, ya estaba completamente dormido, dejando a Jason perplejo y un poco abrumado, tendría que lidiar con la situación él solo.

-Tres días después-

Dick estaba ocupando sintiéndose miserable y asegurándose de que su cubo estaba a su alcance cuando Jason apareció en la puerta esbozando una gran sonrisa por todo la UTA hasta llegar a su cama.

―Uh… ¿Hola?―saludó un tanto inseguro. Jason se dejó caer en la silla frente a él.

No había visto a su hermano desde que ―milagrosamente― había aceptado tomar el manto de Nightwing por unos días y detener la venta de drogas desde la raíz. Cuando Richard se despertó a la siguiente mañana, su traje y todos los juguetes habían sido cuidadosamente colocados en la mesa de su estancia, pero Jason no estaba por ninguna parte. Oráculo le aseguró que Jason no había herido ni matado a nadie, pero Dick había esperado que Jason se hubiera quedado un poco más, al menos para descansar.

Realmente no esperaba que apareciera en su siguiente quimio, especialmente no tan alegre ni con esa sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

Lo que no significaba, por supuesto, que no es estuviera feliz por eso.

―Adivina lo que leí en el periódico hoy―. Jason sostenía un ejemplar del 'Blüdhaven's Gazette', con una gran imagen de un borroso Nightwing, volando de edificio a edificio, en primera plana―. Asumo que el Engendro del Demonio no interfirió de nuevo.

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron, se llevó una mano a la boca y apuntó el cubo con insistencia. Jason reaccionó de inmediato y se lo alcanzó, no sin antes proferir un sonidito parecido a 'eww'.

Richard gimió y se inclinó hacia el cubo pero sólo estaba tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa que no podía suprimir; había estado en lo correcto; había juzgado bien a Jason. No sólo había cumplido con su actuación como Nightwing, también había regresado, y sabía que no era coincidencia que había sido durante su quimio. El periódico que sostenía era viejo, la fecha había sido estratégicamente ocultada por una de sus manos; la fecha era de dos días antes.

Dick se controló a sí mismo. La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció y se irguió, luciendo enfermo y exahusto, lo que tampoco era mucha actuación. Le regresó el cubo a Jay y murmuró algo como _falsa alarma _y tomó el periódico.

Sus ojos vagaron por el texto y sobre la imagen, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

―Te ves bien― comentó.

―Claro que sí―. Jason le quitó el periódico como si previniera que Dick lo examinará bien― ¿Te sientes mejor?

Dick asistió. Se sentía más bien que la última vez que se vieron, al menos hasta ahora.

―¿Te divertiste siendo Nightwing?

― No fue tan malo como esperaba― respondió Jason con sinceridad, pero dio vuelta a la página del periódico y continuó con seriedad―. Aunque aquí se afirma que los delincuentes detenidos son probablemente sólo una pequeña parte del grupo.

Dick se abstuvo de señalar que Jason ya le había echado en cara eso antes. En lugar de eso, sólo se encogió de hombros, esperando para sus adentros que Jason diera el siguiente paso.

―Siempre habrá más, no te preocupes por ellos.

―… y Blüdhaven está en muy mal estado, Dick―. Continuó Jason. como si Richard no hubiera dicho nada, hizo un gesto que denotaba algo obvio, pero no vocalizó la siguiente parte.

Pero eso no era un problema; Dick estaba preparado para eso. Sabía cómo era su hermano, sabía que Jason necesitaba una especie de señuelo falso que hiciese parecer que sus acciones parecieran racionales y egoístas, así nadie podría ver su ser tan emocional y cuidadoso. Se parecía mucho a Bruce en ese aspecto. Dick se preguntó si realmente ellos no podían ver sus similitudes.

―Te ofrezco un trato, Jay― dijo Richard y se estiró por su chaqueta. Jason levantó una ceja con curiosidad, dispuesto a escuchar―. Continuas como Nightwing en Blüdhaven hasta que puedas mantener el narcotráfico en la raya― Jason bufó con falsa indignación―, y a cambio, tú obtienes esto― ante esto, Dick le arrojó unas llaves.

Jason abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras reconocía lo que literalmente le había lanzado.

―¿El Lexus? ― preguntó incrédulo― ¿Estas de broma?

Dick agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste, una que haría callar a Jason si éste pudiera apartar los ojos del brillante metal

―Parece que no lo usaré en un tiempo, y sería un desperdicio si lo dejara empolvarse en la cochera.

―¡Amigo, me tienes que estar engañando!―. Jason estaba sólo a unos segundos de babear las llaves y Dick no pudo evitar una risita.

―Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? ― preguntó con redundancia.

Jason recobró la compostura

―No puedo abandonar Gotham completamente.

―No es necesario― negoció Dick―. Si nos concentramos en las drogas, será suficiente si sólo te quedas una semana.

―Supongo que podría hacerlo una o dos veces por semana― pensó Jason en voz alta.

Impedir que sus labios se curvaran se estaba volviendo más y más difícil.

―Sólo ten en mente que seré completamente inútil después de la quimio.

Jason lo miró fijamente.

―Así que, básicamente, estarás andando en días de no quimio. ¿Pero qué no tienes las sesiones de quimio cada tres o cuatro días?―. Dick asistió expectante. Esto estaba yendo cada vez mejor―. Entonces limpiaré tu desastre en los días de quimio, y tú puedes hacer las investigaciones cuando estés de pie―. Satisfecho consigo mismo, Jason se recostó―. Tenemos un trato. Sin embargo, tengo que irme ya.

Pronunció su despedida y se dio la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera irse, Dick le lanzó el último tiro.

―¿Quieres tu propias llaves para mi apartamento? En caso que necesite estar en el hospital.

Jason se giró hacia él, contemplado la posibilidad, luego sonrió con aire de suficiencia e hizo tintinear sus nuevas llaves.

―Nah, te recogeré yo. Tengo que quemar mis nuevas llantas, ¿no?

Dick se permitió a sí mismo una palmadita mental.

Si salía de toda esa mierda vivo y su papel como Nightwing seguiría tomado, siempre podría ser el villano enigmático.

**-tbc-**

**Nota de la autora:**

_Las noticas más asombrosas: ¡La adorable Callypse se ha ofrecido a betear esta historia! Y desde que este capítulo fue una total p****, ella me salvó de mucha vergüenza, dándole sentido a mi rara puntuación y las preposiciones que me saco de la manga. Inglés, tus preposiciones apestan._

_El horario que tengo para balancear mi RL y mis escritos va bien así que el siguiente capítulo estará arriba en eso de una semana. Pero tampoco puedo prometer nada ya que los capítulos se están poniendo más y más largos, y las oportunidades de que mi beta eche todo por el escusado si escribo bajo la influencia de la cafeína son altas._

_¡Tus feedback son siempre agradecidas!_

_Love, Pekuxumi._

**Nota de la traductora:**

¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaason!, amor mío. Lo sé, es bello.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes saben que siempre respondo sus comentarios pero he tenido una semana tan difícil; son las semanas de regularización en la uni y eso eos se traduce a dos semana de exámenes. He podido sacar este capítulo porque ya lo tenía traducido y solo faltaba la corrección pero he de admitir que el próximo siquiera lo he empezado a traducir, así que les pido una disculpa si siguiente _lunes_ no hay actualización, trataré de actualizar pero no puedo prometer nada. Les pido paciencia :'3 Juro que en cuanto lo tenga listo, lo subiré. No importa si es entre semana. Por supuesto, no hay alerta de ningún hiatus, solo de una traductora exhausta.

¡Qué tengan una bonita semana! Y gracias por sus palabras, me alegro que alguien más esté disfrutando tanto de esta historia como yo lo hice.

Un beso, _Snev_.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Seis**

_-Dos semanas después-_

Jason subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Richard cargando una gran bolsa de comestibles en una mano y buscando sus llaves con la otra.

Dick le había entregado su propio par de llaves sin necesidad de decir nada la semana anterior, después de que Jason tuvo que entrar por la ventana de la cocina de nuevo para recoger a su desmayado hermano de las baldosas del baño. La fuerte medicación produjo una reacción más severa en el cuerpo de Dick, lo que resultó en divertidos episodios, tales como "El arte de desmayarse en el baño" o "Tres formas de vomitar tus entrañas", pero la mayoría de éstos fueron aplazamientos, prórrogas o reducciones a las visitas de Richard al doctor. Con todo ello, el acuerdo que tenía con su hermano de pasar por él después de la quimio no funcionó. Jason se ofreció a ir antes, a recogerlo y estar con él durante las sesiones. Dick estaba profundamente aliviado, y un desconocido pero cálido sentimiento en su pecho, le dijo a Jason que eso era lo correcto para hacer.

Este día había dejado a Dick en el hospital y se excusó a sí mismo, enunciando que tenía algo importante qué hacer. Media hora más tarde estaba de pie en la fila de una caja registradora en el supermercado, cuando su hermano le mandó un mensaje. El mensaje fue corto, diciéndole que la quimio se había pospuesto y que iba de regreso a casa.

Probablemente en un taxi, pensó Jason, y sintió esa clase de perturbación que descubrió era capaz de sentir desde que supo la condición de Dick.

Sorprendentemente, mantener un ojo en su hermano no fue ni la mitad de desesperante que pensó sería. La verdad sea dicha, sin la arrogancia y altanería de Nightwing, Dick era, de hecho, una persona fácil de tratar. Fue algo así como una epifanía para Jason; se percató de que nunca habían pasado tiempo como Dick y Jason. Siempre había sido como Nightwing y Red Hood, o como Nightwing y Robin, con problemas de lógica cableados con códigos morales y celos entre ellos. Pero Dick estaba muy exhausto como para importarle cualquier cosa, y Jason estaba con su descubierta simpatía hacia él, así que se llevaban mucho mejor.

Lo que no le importaba perder, sin embargo, era todas esas cosas emocionales que venían incluídas cuando te gustaba alguien, cuando alguien te _preocupaba_. Era capaz de mantenerlo a raya la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía su aparición constante…, como cuando estaba en la fila del supermercado. ¿Por qué se pospuso la quimio de nuevo?, ¿pospuesta para cuándo?, ¿por qué Dick no lo llamó para que pasara por él?

Ahora jugeteaba con las llaves del apartamento de Dick, esperando que su hermano no estuviera allí. No necesitaba la vergüenza de que descubriera que le estaba haciendo las compras. Después de todo, aún tenía una reputación que mantener.

Los zapatos en la puerta le dijeron que no era su día de suerte. Puso la bolsa en el suelo, buscando a Richard y encontrándolo envuelto en una rídicula cantidad de sábanas sobre el sofá de la sala.

—Hola, Jay…— se esuchó una débil voz en algún lugar bajo la pila.

—¿Qué hay? O mejor dicho, ¿qué está mal?— preguntó Jason casualmente mientras caminaba hacia su hermano.

La montaña de sábanas se movió y un muy pálido y mareado Richard fue visible.

—La quimio se pospuso hasta mañana.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal parece que mi presión arterial es muy baja hoy—. Había un hilo de molestia en la voz de Dick, como si no pudiera creerle a los doctores ni a las enfermeras.

Jason sospechó un poco. Dick le había dicho que se sentía bien cuando lo dejó en el hospital, pero aprendió rápidamente durante su trato con Dick que un "Estoy bien" tenía muchos matices en el vocabulario de su hermano.

—Te _ves_ enfermo— argumentó después de un rato, y no se perdió, mas ignoró, la batimirada de Richard cuando se acercó a él y le tomó la muñeca—… y tu pulso _está_ muy débil.

—Tengo cáncer, ¿qué esperabas, la imagen perfecta de la salud?— debatió Richard agitándose y arrebátando su mano, así podría cruzar los brazos y enfurruñarse como se debía.

Jason se habría enojado en circunstancias normales, pero la clara imagen de los síntomas que se mostraban ante él hizo tintinear el entrenamiento médico que Papi le había dado.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?— inquirió con firmeza mientras una hipótesis comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

Dick cerró los ojos y se estremeció un poco.

—No me hagas pensar en eso.

—Hablo enserio.

—Yo también.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer.

—_¡Dick!_

—¿Acaso importa? No es como si fuera a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Jason suspiró dramáticamente y agitó la cabeza: Hipótesis confirmada.

—Chico Maravilla, tienes la presión arterial baja gracias a tu bajo nível de azúcar—. Dick hizo una mueca—. Por eso también te sientes tan mal y te comportas como si tuvieras SPM*.

—_¡Yo no…!_

—Espera un segundo— interrumpió Jason la protesta y salió de la habitación, rebuscó en la bolsa de víveres y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, regresó con su enfurruñado hermano.

—Bebe esto— dijo y empujó un envase de cartón a las manos de Richard.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó su hermano mientras quitaba la tapa.

—Leche con chocolate.

Jason sintió un rubor trepando por su rostro cuando Dick lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De dónde sacaste es…? ¿Hiciste las compras por mí? ¡Aw! Jay, eso es muy dul… _¡mmph!_

—_Bebe. Esto_— repitió Jason en voz baja, enfatizándolo y moviendo el envase por el rostro de Dick. Florence Nightingale[1] no lo aprobaría, pero con tal idiota, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

Todo fue silencio por un rato. Dick bebía pequeños tragos y Jason miraba cómo algo de color regresaban a su rostro; luego suspiró, cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

—Dick, esto no está funcionando—. Richard arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada—. Necesitas ayuda. Vivir solo ya no es una opción para ti.

—Todo está saliendo bien—. Obviamente Dick no quería hablar de eso, pero ahora que Jason había comenzado no había vuelta atrás.

—No puedo estar aquí 24/7.

—No te preocupes, Jay. Eres muy buena enfermera.

—No me refiero a eso.

Jason estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Entendía que Richard quisiera salvar su independencia lo más que pudiera, pero, ¡diablos!, él era la última persona que podía sermonearlo. Necesitaba hablar con Bruce. Había una fina línea entra la razón y la estupidez, y Dick estaba tomando el mal camino.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—¿Cuánto más piensas que podrás soportarlo? ¡Apenas puedes caminar al baño cuando no estoy cerca!—. El rostro de Richard comenzó a oscurecerse y gruñó audiblemente—. Necesitas hacer las paces con Bruce— soltó Jason finalmente.

Su ausencia en este lío era inexcusable, e hizo que las creencias de Jason acerca de su relación fueran obsoletas, pero aún más pasmoso era la terquedad de Dick y la absoluta negativa a dar el brazo a tocer. Como ahora.

Dick hizo una mueca.

—Mh, mira quién habla.

Así que tomarían ese camino, Jason lo veía venir, era cuestión de tiempo. Aún así intentó mantenerse como la voz de la razón, una posición con la que no estaba muy familiarizado.

—Mira— intentó con un claro voleo—, sé que Bruce es un bastardo testarudo. Sé que es difícil hacerlo actuar como un ser humano. Pero esto que estás haciendo— hizo un gesto que indicaba toda la situación— no está funcionando. Esta no es la manera de obtener su atención.

Dick se rió con desdén.

—Eso es fuerte viniendo del chico que asesina gente porque Papi no lo abraza— dijo con veneno impregnado en sus palabras.

En unos segundos, Jason estaba frente a él con una mano agarrando su camisa y _muy cerca _de perder el control.

—Di eso de nuevo, Chico Maravilla— gruñó con su mejor imitación de Batman.

Dick no estaba impresionado. Miraba a Jason con calma, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Dije, eso es fuerte vini…

El agarre de Dick se intensificó; estaba al borde, a punto de hacer algo muy, muy estúpido, como golpear a su enfermo e indefenso, pero totalmente culpable, hermano.

—No te atrevas a actuar como si tuvieras _alguna_ idea de Bruce y de mí— murmuró apretando los dientes.

—Oh, ¿y tú tienes algunas idea acerca de Bruce?— refutó Dick bajo su agarre, soltando una risita, casi como Nightwing, casi como si quisiera empujarlo hasta su límite. Qué fácil era caer de nuevo en sus antiguos papeles…

—He tenido suficiente de éste santurrón y vergonzoso acto que intentas mantener— escupió Jason y acercó a Dick a su cara, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia— ¿No es esta pelea la excusa perfecta para ganar tiempo antes de enfrentar a tus preciosos hermanitos?

No habían sido más que palabras al azar, pero a juzgar por la forma en la que Richard parpadeó y procedió a entrecerrar los ojos, lo que dijo había dado en el blanco. Una astuta sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y empujó a su hermano de vuelta a los cojines.

—¿Estoy en lo correcto?— inquirió regodeándose— No les has dicho porque no puedes soportar decepcionarlos. No quieres que vean a su Oh-Tan-Glorioso-Hermano débil y tan humano, justo como todos. ¿Sabes qué, Chico Maravilla? No eres nada de eso.

—Lo dice el chico que aún se tiñe el cabello para parecerse a mí.

Y eso fue ir muy lejos. Provocó que Jason se colocará justo al borde de todos aquellos recuerdos y creencias que pensaba había desechado hasta ahora. Escupió la siguiente oración sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Era el mecanismo de defensa que había necesitado durante su vida en las calles y del cuál nunca pudo deshacerse.

—Bien, entonces ve y miénteles si estás tan interesado en morir solo.

Fue un golpe bajo, uno del cual Jason se arrepintió en el momento que pasó a través de sus labios. Si hirió a Richard con él, no lo demostró. En lugar de ello, su hermano reorganizó sus sábanas y cojines, le lanzó una mirada asesina y le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina:

—Es la primera vez en el día que sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Había sólo dos formas de lidiar con algo como eso, y ya que Jason no quería darle el gusto a Oráculo, salió pivoteando de ahí.

Más tarde esa noche, vestido completamente como Nightwing y en la cima del edificio más alto de Blüdhaven, Jason Todd se sintió miserable.

Había detenido a los traficantes de drogas de esa noche hacia horas, además había derrotado a cualquier criminal con el que pudo toparse, aunque eso no era parte del trato y fue completamente aburrido, pero no quería regresar al departamento de Dick. Necesitaba disculparse cuando regresara; había ido demasiado lejos esta vez. Richard también, nadie cuestionaba eso, pero podía llamar a su enfermedad, su tratamiento y su nivel de azúcar en su defensa, mientras que él, Jason, sólo podía culpar a su mal temperamento.

Lo que le molestaba más que la pelea en sí, era cuán fácil Dick podía presionar sus botones. Había comenzado la discusión con absoluta certeza acerca de la verdad y lógica detrás de su preocupación, y con sólo unas pocas oraciones, Dick había destruido eso y lo había arrojado al precipicio. Dick despertó en él sentimientos que creía enterrados y superados hacia años, y toda la situación se transformó en una vergonzosa pelea entre dos niños para averiguar quién era el preferido de Papi.

Incluso más desconcertante que eso, era la pregunta de por qué nunca habían hecho eso antes. Claro, él y Nightwing habían discutido antes, insultado y presionado, pero nunca de esa manera. Nunca antes Richard había lanzado un golpe tan bajo como para utilizar su experiencia cercana a la muerte para callarlo…

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido de pronto cuando una oscura y siniestra sombra se cernió sobre él. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo verlo aterrizar sin hacer ningún ruido, alzándose a sí mismo en toda su extensión y, finalmente, girando hacia él.

Su noche se tornó aún peor, mostrándole completamente una nueva definición de la expresión "Jodido".

—Nightwing— le llamó una fría voz.

Esto se pondría bien.

Jason se giró para encarar a Batman, parcialmente preparado para todos esos sentimientos que rozaron su pecho en el momento en que posó sus ojos en los del su antiguo mentor. La expresión de Batman era como la de una estatua: fría y ajena de emociones. Mientras todo el mundo pensaba que ese era el rostro usual de Batman, él, Jason, conocía lo suficientemente al hombre para reconocer los diferentes matices de su mal humor. Este prometía muchos problemas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Batman.

Jason falló en responder al instante. Pudo haber sonado como una pregunta, pero en realidad era una orden. Reporte completo. Ahora.

Jason señaló el ave carmín en su traje.

—Juego a ser Nightwing, obviamente.

Batman gruñó, y Jason se dio cuenta de que ese podría haber sido el mayor "jódete" que había sido capaz de lanzar a Bruce. Todo lo que dijo o hizo se podía traducir en el hecho de que Richard le había pedido ayuda a él y no a Bruce.

—¿Por qué?

Batman comenzaba a sonar ansioso, furioso.

—Porque me pidió que lo hiciera— respondió Jason disfrutando los pocos segundos en los cuales el rostro de Batman perdió algo del usual aplomo mientras intentaba darle sentido a sus palabras, buscando alguna pieza faltante o alguna pista que le indicara que estaba mintiendo.

Pero ahí no había nada, ya que sus palabras eran completamente ciertas. Jason nunca había tenido tanto poder sobre Batman como en ese momento. Y le encantó.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Jason? ¿Por qué tú harías esto por él?

De hecho era una muy buena pregunta, una que Jason nunca había sido capaz de responder, pero estaba más distraído por la forma en la que Batman pronunció el "_tú_", como si él no fuera nada más que una sucia y despreciable rata de alcantarilla.

—Me pidió que lo ayudara— respondió, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra—. Está enfermo, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado.

Batman reaccionó al instante: músculos tensos, mandíbula apretada, dedos flexionados sobre el cinturón. Jason se puso en guardia con aire de suficiencia. Algunas veces era tan sencillo…

—No me presiones— le advirtió Batman, delineando las palabras.

—Oh, no quería ofenderte— replicó Jason con fingida sorpresa—. Sólo pensé que tal vez, a juzgar por tu ausencia las últimas semanas, tenías cosas más importantes en tu cabeza.

—Él no me quiere ahí.

La voz no era la de Batman, notó Jason asombrado. Esta vez era Bruce el que hablaba, finalmente. Quizá ahora sería capaz de meterle algo de sentido común a esa dura cabeza.

—Él no necesita a _Batman_ ahí— dijo Jason con cuidado. No sabía cómo podía hacerlo más obvio. ¿Quizá un letrero con luces de neón parpadeantes…?

La oscura figura delante de él no respondió, pero Jason pudo escuchar un suspiro. Ninguno habló ni se movió por un rato.

—… ¿Cómo está?— preguntó Bruce finalmente.

Jason hizo una mueca, pero eso era más que satisfactorio. Tal vez uno de esos cabezas huecas por fin lo escucharía.

—¿Por qué no vas y lo ves por ti mismo? Estará en el hospital mañana a las tres.

Vio cómo Batman se giró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero terminó arrojándose del edificio antes de que pudiera escucharle algo.

Diablos, se sentía bien desdeñarlo al menos una vez.

Jason estaba tan distraído con sus novedades que no notó que Richard todavía estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala al momento en que se quitaba la máscara de Nihtwing.

—¿Jason? ¿Está todo bien?

Se giró sobre sus talones, buscando el origen de la voz y se dio cuenta de que Dick aún estaba ahí, despierto y probablemente esperando por él. La pelea de más temprano regresó a su mente. Debía disculparse. Caminó hacia su hermano pero encontró que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Deseó haberse dejado la máscara por más tiempo; el hecho de esconderse detrás de una siempre le daba más valentía.

De pronto, las palabras en las que estaba pensando llegaron a sus oídos, destruyendo el silencio entre ellos.

—Lo siento— dijo Dick con una voz firme y clara, y cuando Jason lo miró sorprendido, se encogió de hombros y continuó—. No tenía derecho de decirte nada de eso.

¿Por qué fue tan fácil para ese bastardo decirlo? Él necesitó horas sólo para admitir a _sí mismo _que sentía lo que sentía.

—Sí… yo tampoco— respondió sin mucha convicción, intentando todavía recordar las palabras que había estado practicando antes de que Bruce se apareciera y destruyera ese balance que por fin había podido formar. Bruce… ¿Debería decirle a Dick acerca de él?

—Tenías razón, ¿sabes?— continuó Dick, sacando a Jason de sus cavilaciones sobre su padre adoptivo— Acerca de todo: mis condiciones de vida; de Tim y Damian… estoy preocupado por ellos.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Jason en voz baja, sentándose a un lado de Dick, observando un grande y amarillento moretón en su antebrazo, uno que, sabía con seguridad, no estaba ahí la última vez que lo vio.

Dick malinterpretó la pregunta.

—Porque no habrá nadie que los ayude a hacerle frente a… esto— hizo un gesto inseguro señalando toda la situación.

Jason atrapó su brazo en el aire y lo acercó a él para examinarlo de cerca.

—No— sentenció— Digo, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con esto?— y con "esto" se refería a ese feo y enorme moretón.

Dick se rió con nerviosismo. Atrapado.

—Oh, no es nada. Como que… me tropecé cuando no estabas.

Jason suspiró. Tropecé, claro.

—Así que te ganaste una nueva insignia mientras conversabas con el suelo.

—Fue la bañera. Pero sí, totalmente— sonrió Richard y recuperó su brazo—. La siguiente fase de recuperación comienza el viernes. Le preguntaré a Bruce si puedo visitarlos la próxima semana.

Jason asintió con aprobación.

—Estoy seguro de que estará más que feliz de llevar a su Chico Maravilla a casa.

Richard no respondió a eso y Jason se preocupó de haber sonado demasiado rudo. Pero entonces su hermano suspiró profundamente, subió las rodillas y dejó descansar su cabeza contra el sillón.

—¿Jay?— preguntó con más cautela de la que Jason podía sentirse cómodo— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo acerca de Bruce?— _Aquí viene_. Jason asintió desconfiado, su disconformidad claramente visible— Esa idea que tienes de Bruce y de mí, y de nuestra gran relación… ¿de dónde la sacaste?

La pregunta no era nada de lo que Jason esperaba, absolutamente no. Miró a Dick confundido, sin saber realmente qué decir. ¿De dónde tuvo esa idea de su lazo padre/hijo? ¿No era demasiado obvio?

…

… …

No, al parecer no, y de pronto todo fue claro para Jason. Ellos no fueron muy cercanos durante sus días de Robin, rara vez trabajaron juntos. Dick había estado muy ocupado en la Torre de los Titanes, sólo visitando a Alfred de vez en cuando. Esas visitas habían estado llenas de peleas y gritos entre Dick y Bruce, o con silenciosas cenas donde nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Jason había estado celoso, celoso como nadie; pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca estuvo celoso de su relación. Había sentido celos de Dick en general, de sus habilidades, del cómo era amado por todos.

Luego murió y cuando regresó…

—El Joker— dijo finalmente con voz entrecortada—. Si hubieras sido tú, él lo habría matado.

Y eso era cierto, con o sin esa gran relación. Jason simplemente lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien.

Dick lo miró con tristeza. Había esperado esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué piensas que él me ama más a mí que a ti?

Jason hizo una mueca. No quería discutir acerca de eso ahora, o nunca. De todas formas, ¿había algún punto en eso? Miró hacia otro lado con severidad, negándose a responder las preguntas retóricas de Dick.

Su hermano agitó la cabeza con pena.

—Eso no es cierto, Jay. Espero que algún día seas capaz de verlo.

_-Al día siguiente-_

Bruce se detuvo en la unidad de tratamiento ambulatorio durante una de las discusiones de Jason y Dick acerca de la vida y esas cosas. No notaron cuando entró, un trato al que Bruce Wayne, CEO de Wayne Entreprises y famoso billonario, no estaba acostumbrado.

—… y por eso te digo, ¡es el nombre de un personaje animado!

—¿Acaso me estás escuchando? Ese personaje fue nombrado a partir del personaje de Dickens.

—Estoy seguro de que Dickens nunca escribió un libro acerca de un ganso codicioso.

—¡Por supuesto que no!… Y era un pato.

—¿Cómo sabes que era un pato?

—¡Por que la caricatura se llamaba _Pato_aventuras!

—¿Charles Dickens escribió un libro llamado Patoaventuras?[2]

Richard se golpeó la frente con el brazo que no estaba conectado a la línea intravenosa y se dejó caer en su mullida almohada.

—Oh Dios, _por favor _dime que las drogas me están haciendo efecto y estoy imaginando esta conversación.

—¿Y eso sería mejor para ti?—. Jason se cruzó de brazos ofendido, y sólo entonces, porque tuvo que fingir una cara de enfurruñamiento convincente, pudo notar al hombre que estaba unos metros más allá.

—Hola Jason. Dick— habló Bruce, inseguro, viendo cómo los ojos de sus hijos lo miraban con asombro. Cuánto de esa sorpresa que Jason demostraba era real, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que la sorpresa de Dick era real, y eso le dolió un poco.

Dio unos precarios pasos hacia ellos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio cómo su hijo mayor perdía el color de su rostro, para luego volverse de un verde enfermizo, inclinándose hacia delante. Jason reaccionó al instante, sacando un cubo de quién sabe dónde y pasándoselo de manera casi profesional a Richard en el momento en que empezó a vomitar.

Bruce miró la escena sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Compasivamente, Jason volvió a su asiento y se volvió a él.

—No lo tomes personal, así es como saluda a todos.

Bruce encontró su confianza después de unos confusos segundos, y se dirigió hacia la cama para sentarse a un lado de su, demasiado, pálido hijo. Bajo la curiosa mirada de Jason, empezó a palmear indecisamente la espalda de Richard, pero continuó con la tranquilizadora caricia cuando las arcadas aumentaron y el temblor empeoró.

Cuando las arcadas finalmente terminaron y Dick comenzó a jadear, Bruce, cuidadosamente, deslizó un brazo bajo su hijo y lo atrajo hacia él. Richard no se resistió, simplemente se dejó caer contra el ancho pecho.

Preocupado de arruinar el momento, Jason sólo se estiró para retirar el cubo y le hizo una seña a Bruce para que tomara el vaso de agua. Jason, notó Bruce, tendría que salvar su trasero un par de veces en el futuro.

Le alcanzó el agua a Richard, tratando de ignorar cuánto temblaban las manos de su hijo o cuán delgado se veía bajo la ropa. Intentó verbalizar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza.

—Dick, escucha… uh, sé que…. No fui exactamente…

—…Basta— interrumpió Dick entre sorbo y sorbo de aire y, simplemente, se recostó contra él con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente.

Bruce pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros de forma protectora.

El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más confortables posibles, hasta que Jason decidió romperlo. Sacó el crucigrama que había causado tantos estragos antes y comenzó a leer:

—Último líder de la URSS, nueve letras.

—Gorbachov— contestó Dick con voz débil.

—Oh, vamos, ¡estás haciendo esta mierda a propósito!— argumentó Jason al instante— Obviamente, esa es una marca de vodka.

Bruce sólo atinó a reír mientras Richard soltó un gemido de frustración y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-tbc-

**Nota de la autora:**

_Los hombres con azúcar baja realmente se comportan como si tuvieran SPM. Durante mis días de paramédica, unas veces llegamos a darles un tampón ^^ (solo uno de ellos aceptó)._

_Este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahora. Tenía planeado subirlo como dos capis separados pero me di cuenta de que no podía cortarlo. Y ya que alcanzamos la marca de 100-review, piensen el esto como una recompensa ;)_

_Y ahora, estoy muy feliz de anunciar: En el próximo capítulo: ¡Tim y Damian!_

**Nota de la traductora:**

*SPM: O el tan odiado Síndrome Pre-Menstrual. Cuando nosotras las mujeres nos ponemos fastidiosas, enojonas y empalagosas al mismo tiempo.

[1] Florence Nightingale es considerada la Madre de la enfermería moderna. Fue una pionera en muchas técnicas para el cuidado del paciente. Esta mujer londinense fue tan influyente para la ciencia médica actual que el Día internacional de la Enfermería se celebra en su cumpleaños.

[2] Adoro esta escena. ¿Alguien recuerda la caricatura de Patoaventuras? Esa en la que salía el tío McPato y sus tres sobrinos. Bien, en el inglés original el Tío McPato se llamaba Scrooge en honor al personaje de la novela 'Un cuento de Navidad' escrita por Charles Dickens. He ahí la confusión de Jay.

¡Timmy y Dami! Oh, sí. Mis amores. ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionaran estos niños? Me imagino que cada uno de ustedes tiene sus teorías.

Logré terminar el capítulo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Justo terminé mis exámenes y comencé a traducirlo. Una vez que me puse enserio, no pude detenerme .Además, LatexoHPo es una genial Beta que trabaja muy rápido. Gracias a ella salió tan pronto este capítulo.

Y hablando de mi beta, ella me presentó una idea interesante: Jason piensa que Batman hubiera matado al Joker si Dick hubiera estado en su lugar. Personalmente creo que Bruce igualmente no lo hubiera matado, todos sabemos acerca del –algunas veces tan odiado- código moral que tiene. Diablos, estoy segura de que Batman no tomará venganza de esa índole contra Talia.

¿Ustedes qué opinan?


	8. Capítulo VII

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Siete**

Richard observó su reflejo a través de la vitrina en la oficina del doctor. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el cabello tan corto, quizá durante sus días en Gotham Academy. Ya echaba de menos sus largos mechones de cabello, aunque estaba seguro de que Alfred aprobaría la versión más corta.

Su doctora estaba hablando, los ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora. Parloteaba acerca de su nivel de leucocitos y su falta de granulocitos_[1]_, y quién sabe qué diablos más. Dick se pasó una mano a través de su nuevo corte. Decidió que no le gustaba. Pero no importaba, de cualquier modo no tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse a él; simplemente no había forma de que su tratamiento no le afectara para nada. Era un milagro que hubiera atravesado dos fases de quimio con el cabello en su lugar.

_Indestructible cabello gitano_, había bromeado con las enfermeras, si Alfred no podía domarlo, nada podría. Pero durante las últimas semanas de su tratamiento, incluso su cabello anti-Alfred había comenzado a ceder.

—Señor Grayson, ¿me está escuchando?— preguntó molesta la doctora Flores, levantando al fin la mirada de su pantalla.

—Por supuesto— respondió él cortésmente, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa encantadora—, acaba de decirme que el nivel de leucocitos_ [2]_ mutantes en mi sangre es muy alto, mientras que mi nivel de trombocitos y eritrocitos_[3]_ ha disminuido más. Supongo que, por lo tanto, la quimio no está funcionando.

La doctora Flores lo miró sorprendida, luego asintió y acercó una pila de papeles, continuando con sus términos médicos y mensajes apocalípticos que Dick no quería escuchar. Prefería pensar en su cabello, aunque tampoco era un tema muy feliz que digamos. Sólo se lo había cortado de esa manera por el bien de su familia: Alfred no lo había visto hacia más de un mes, y Tim y Damian, que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, no lo habían visto hacia más tiempo. Mostrándose ante ellos, gloriosamente calvo, los sorprendería más de lo que merecían, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que lo vieran cada mañana recogiendo su cabello de la almohada.

Su mente vagaba en la próxima semana que pasaría en Gotham. Sus maletas ya hechas estaban en la cajuela del auto de Jason, quien esperaba por él después de que terminara esa larga e innecesaria consulta que no le decía nada que no hubiera adivinado antes.

—Así que, básicamente— interrumpió a la Dra. Flores después de haber leído el encabezado de las hojas que sostenía—, me está diciendo que será mejor que encontremos un donador de médula ósea.

—Sí— respondió ella un tanto indignada—. Por favor, llene los documentos tan pronto como le sea posible y regréselos. Sin embargo, es muy pronto para descartar la quimioterapia completamente. Dos fases sin llegar a remisión es algo crítico, pero tampoco hemos llegado al final del camino—. Dick asintió mecánicamente. Cómo odiaba esas frases prefabricadas—. Tomando en cuenta que encontrar un donador adecuado tomará algo de tiempo, y una quimioterapia exitosa aún es factible, le vamos a poner en remisión hasta la próxima fase de su tratamiento.

Richard se estremeció con esas palabras.

—¿Quiere decir…?

—Una dosis más fuerte, sí. Vamos a extender su fase de recuperación a diez días, así estará completamente restablecido. Depende de cómo le afecte el tratamiento, tendremos que considerar un establecimiento aquí.

—Claro…— dijo estupefacto. _Absolutamente no_, fue lo que pensó.

La doctora lo acompañó a la puerta después de eso, siempre amable y sonriente, y Dick encontró muy difícil regresarle sus cortesías. Su mente aún intentaba darle sentido a la frase "_una dosis más fuerte_", tratando, en vano, de entender qué podría ser más extremo que la cosa que le habían dado las últimas semanas. Se preguntó si era normal estar más aterrado por el tratamiento que por la enfermedad en sí, porque él sí lo estaba.

Jason encendía un nuevo cigarrillo cuando Dick apareció. En el segundo que lo vio, el cigarro fue arrojado al concreto y aplastado por su bota. Eso hizo a Richard darse cuenta por primera vez que Jason no había fumado un solo cigarrillo en su presencia desde que supo acerca de la leucemia.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?— preguntó Jason, sospechoso— ¿Buenas noticias de la _doc_?

Richard agitó el papel en dirección a su hermano y se dirigió al auto, explicándole sin mucho entusiasmo todo acerca de donaciones de médula ósea y bases de datos médicas nacionales mientras caminaban.

Cuando pasaron la señal que indicaba la ciudad de Gotham, Dick no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Vamos, no será tan malo— intentó animarlo Jason, después de darle una rápida mirada—. Estás siendo muy dramático.

—Al menos Alfred estará feliz de que al fin me deshice de mi "estilo hippy"— murmuró Dick hoscamente.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Cristo, Dick!— exclamó Jason, distrayendo a su hermano del hecho de que estaban tomando la avenida principal— ¡¿Estuviste durmiendo como tronco dos días, y en las tres horas que llevas despierto te has estado quejando de tu cabello?!

—Sólo estás celoso porque tu coloración no refleja los rayos del sol de forma natural y saludable—. El horror que escaló por el rostro de Jay le dijo que ya sabía a qué se refería, pero aún así quiso asegurarse—. Lo leí en la etiqueta de tu tinte, por si te lo estás preguntando.

Jason maldijo bien y bonito, y pisó los frenos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—… de pronto no me siento tan mal por tirarte aquí—. Richard no se movió—. Tienes que bajarte. Seguramente Alfred te está esperando en la puerta—. Silencio—. El servicio de transporte sólo está incluido después de la quimio, ya deberías saber eso.

Dick estaba ocupado viéndose las manos y sintiéndose miserable.

Jason suspiró.

—Llámame si algo pasa, ¿está bien? Puedo venir por ti cuando sea.

—¿Jay?— preguntó Dick con seriedad girándose hacia él— ¿Crees que le guste mi nuevo corte?

Jason prácticamente lo aventó del auto, con maletas y maldiciones, pero éstas desaparecieron bajo la risa de Dick.

Y cuando Jason salió de ahí, chillando los neumáticos y haciendo un gesto que Alfred no aprobaría, toda la situación ya no fue tan divertida, pero sí muy, muy escalofriante.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él y Bruce apareció a su lado; una mezcla de preocupación y regocijo era evidente en su rostro. Al parecer, Jasón había estado en lo correcto: Alfred y Bruce sabían que había llegado en el momento en que tocaron el suelo de la propiedad.

—Dick— asintió Bruce como bienvenida y tomó las maletas de su hijo— ¿Estás bien?

—No— respondió Dick con simpleza, suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta.

La siguiente media hora transcurrió justo como Richard había esperado. Alfred le dio un pequeño abrazo, comentó acerca de su cabello e intentó, sin éxito, esconder su preocupación. Bruce meramente se fue a organizar todo para su estancia, y Dick se abstuvo de señalar que no, no planeaba quedarse más de esa semana. Aún tenía que enfrentar a sus hermanos y sólo tenía fuerzas para un drama a diario.

Afortunadamente, Tim y Damian no estaban; Alfred había enviado a Tim a recoger a su hermano menor de la escuela justo minutos antes de que Jason dejara a Richard.

Cuando Tim y Damian por fin llegaron, los tres hombres estaban sentados en la sala frente a la chimenea, bebiendo té. La chimenea estaba encendida, probablemente por primera vez en años, y Dick sospechó que había sido encendida por su bien. No se quejaba ya que, de hecho, se estaba congelado, aunque era una tarde de octubre y vestía tres capas de ropa que se puso para esconder cuánto peso había perdido.

Alfred parloteaba acerca de Inglaterra cuando la puerta del frente fue golpeaba y las voces de Tim y Damian llenaron al mansión… con insultos y maldiciones. Dick sonrió: algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Nunca pensó que algún día uno de esos hechos podían hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tim entró primero, obviamente molesto y tratando de zafarse de los insultos en árabe que lo perseguían. Maldecía entre dientes, una vena palpitando visiblemente en su frente, pero todo eso desapareció en el instante en que vio a Richard.

—¡Dick!— exclamó, su voz sonaba un tanto chillona gracias al cambio de voz*, Dick hizo una nota mental de molestarlo por eso después.

Se puso de pie y dejó que Tim lo abrazara fuertemente, quejándose ya por la "pequeña peste"-

Tim se retiró, le dio una completa escaneada con su mirada y estaba a punto de preguntarle si todo estaba bien, cuando "la pequeña peste" entró silenciosamente a la habitación y distrajo a Richard.

—Damian, ¿cómo estás?— le preguntó con entusiasmo, pero el ex asesino lo miró con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó?— inquirió— Parece que te explotó una bomba atómica.

Dick rió.

—Algo así—. Con un gesto indició a Bruce y a Alfred que abandonaran la habitación—. Siéntense, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Damian caminó hacia el sofá, claramente molesto, mientras Bruce y Alfred dejaban la habitación no sin antes darle una palmada de apoyo a Dick. Tim lo miró y sospechó de inmediato.

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó, pero Dick sólo le señaló que se sentara, hasta que lo hizo de mala gana.

—Damian, Tim, necesito decirles algo— comenzó Dick tímidamente, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar. Ellos lo miraron con grandes ojos, mezcla de preocupación y confusión—. Sé que debí haberles dicho antes, definitivamen…

—¿Es acerca del falso Nightwing?— lo interrumpió Damian con rudeza.

Richard se estremeció, había esperado que esa parte de la ecuación se hubiera mantenido oculta por un poco más de tiempo, pero por supuesto, Damian sólo estaba interesado en todo lo que se relacionara con su trabajo, y aunque no debería estar sorprendido, le dolió. Tim, por otra parte, parecía ser completamente ajeno a todo lo relacionado con Nightwing.

Dick asintió, entonces Damian se mostró un poco interesado en lo que tenía que decirles. _Sólo tiene diez años_, intentó Dick recordarse.

—Está bien, sin interrupciones de ahora en adelante—. Espero a que los dos asintieran y luego se dio a sí mismo un empujón mental. _Sólo sácalo, Grayson_—. Me diagnosticaron leucemia hace dos meses y ahora estoy bajo tratamiento de quimio.

No se atrevió a soltar el aire que estaba sosteniendo durante el silencio que le siguió a sus palabras. Damian estaba completamente impasible, sólo frunciendo el ceño levemente; Tim, sin embargo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Leucemia?— dejó salir con dificultad. Dick asintió sin saber qué decir— ¿Hace dos meses?

Richard asintió nuevamente. Se tensó un poco ante la anticipación del huracán de dolor y rabia que estallaría sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero qué hay acerca de Nightwing?— soltó Damian, y esta vez, realmente le provocó una mueca a Dick— ¿Contrataste a alguien? ¿Otra vez Harper?

—Es Jason…

—_¡¿Jason Todd?!— _chilló Tim.

Esa confesión también hizo a Damian demostrar emociones, aunque no las que esperaba Dick de su pequeño hermano, quien resopló indignado y se cruzó de brazos.

—tt….Tus elecciones respecto a tus conocidos son terribles como siempre, Grayson.

Dick le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, más triste que cualquier cosa.

—Ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora.

—Muy bien, Nightwing es tu legado— dijo Damian y se puso de pie— ¿Hay algo más que necesites compartir con nosotros?

—Eh… no, eso es todo…— respondió Richard inseguro y vio cómo Damian pasó enseguida de él y dejó la habitación, cerró la puerta sin mucho más que un "Mejórate pronto". _Ouch_.

—Bien, eso fue anti climático— dijo alegremente, y se giró hacia Tim, quien había seguido toda la conversación entre él y su hermano con grandes e incrédulos ojos—. Damian realmente…

—¡No cambies de tema!— le gritó Tim de pronto, poniéndose de pie, ira y algo indescifrable mostrado en su rostro.

_Aquí vamos… _pensó Dick y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—¿Tienes leucemia y me lo dices _dos meses _después?—. Tim caminaba frente al sillón donde estaba Dick, moviendo los brazos y respirando agitadamente— ¿Qué _pasa_ contigo?

—Timmy, escucha— intentó calmarlo Dick—: estás últimas semanas han sido muy cansadas, y nunca pude…

—¡Pero tuviste tiempo para contactar a _Jason_!

Tim gritaba en ese punto. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su voz temblaba, no porque estuviera a punto de llorar, notó Dick, sino porque intentaba controlar su ira.

Y estaba haciendo un mal trabajo. Un emergente golpeteo en sus sienes le dijo a Dick que los próximos minutos de su "conversación" no serían agradables.

—Yo no le _dije _a Jason, él…

—¡Le diste tu traje de Nightwing! ¿Podrías haber tomado una peor opción? Oh, espera, ¡sí!—. Tim tenía un ataque de ira en esos momento, y de pronto fue claro para Dick en qué dirección estaba dejando salir su frustración— Apuesto a que pensaste en Damian primero, ¡pero seguramente no recordabas que ya lo habías hecho _Robin_!

Dick gimió en su mente. Cómo odiaba tener la razón. Entendía el concepto, de verdad que sí. Al hacer frente a dos impactantes verdades, Tim decidió poner toda su atención en la más trivial, ya que era la más fácil de lidiar. Él mismo amaría tener la oportunidad de sencillamente culpar o gritarle a alguien, en lugar de tener que llegar a un acuerdo con los problemas reales.

Así que sólo se quedó mirando a Tim despotricando y agitando los brazos en todas direcciones, mientras que su mente vagó a Bruce y Alfred. Estaba seguro de que ellos escuchaban todo detrás de la puerta. ¿O quizá Bruce tendría su cámara de vigilancia instalada en la sala? Tim gritaba más y más fuerte con cada palabra (y seguramente insulto); se preguntó cuándo Bruce y Alfred vendrían en su ayuda.

—Tim, cálmate— intentó después de un rato, cuando su jaqueca comenzó a hacerse más fuerte—. Déjame explicarte.

Tim prácticamente rechinaba los dientes.

—Oh, ¿quieres explicarte?— soltó con burla— ¿No prefieres esperar dos meses más y pasar tiempo con Jason?

—Quieres que te prefiera a ti y no a Jason, ¿de eso se trata?— cuestionó Dick cansado. La situación era realmente estúpida, y su tiempo se volvía muy valioso para gastarlo en algo tan idiota como los celos— Entonces quizá deberías dejar de actuar como él.

Eso empujó a Tim al borde, justo como quería hacerlo.

—¿QUÉ?— gruñó, y la jaqueca de Dick aumentó un grado más.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Tim, sus rostros separados sólo por un par de centímetros.

—Todo lo que veo ahora es un adolescente gritando por su ridícula noción de que va ser reemplazado, cuando en verdad no puedes soportar lidiar con un problema más serio. ¿Te suena familiar?

Los brazos de Tim cayeron al final de la oración, su expresión cambió de ira a una completa conmoción. Richard tomó al adolescente por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy muy arrepentido de no habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora siento una jaqueca del infierno y debo de dormir tanto como sea posible para poder sobrevivir a la siguiente fase del tratamiento. Así que si quieres seguir molesto conmigo, te entiendo, pero ya no puedo escuchar nada más.

Richard alzó una ceja indicando que era el turno de Tim para responder, pero los ojos de su pequeño hermano fallaron y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Sin una palabra, Dick alzó los brazos alrededor de Tim y lo acercó más a él, sus dedos se aferraron a la tela de su camina instantáneamente.

—Lo… lo siento, no quise… yo…

Dick interrumpió sollozante disculpa con un simple "shhh", y se las arregló para llegar al sillón y sentarse en una posición que le permitiera deshacerse del mareo que lo aquejaba.

Tim sollozaba en su hombro de una forma desgarradora, y Dick no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico. Había perdido tanto en esos pocos años, no era justo.

—Está bien, Timmy— murmuró en el oído de Tim y palmeó su espalda en forma consoladora, pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza apareció y le dijo que debería ser al revés, que era tiempo de que alguien lo consolara a _él._

El chico en sus brazos aún lloraba, pero se calmó lo suficiente para poder pensar con claridad de nuevo.

—Así que por eso no te apareciste durante el atraco a los traficantes…— se sorbió y Dick rodó los ojos por tal terquedad en su familia, pero estaba más que aliviado. Ese era el Timothy que conocía, no, mejor dicho, el Timothy que necesitaba. Alguien dentro de sus "elecciones terribles de conocidos" necesitaba ser más astuto para analizar las cosas de diferente manera.

—Siento el no poder habértelo dicho antes— respondió usando el momento en el que Tim estaba poniendo los pies sobre la tierra para poder sacarlo todo—. No me lo creí ni yo mismo al principio, y Bruce estaba en Hong Kong en esos momentos, no era como si pudiera decir por teléfono…

Su voz se apagó mientras recordaba. Sólo había sido un par de meses antes, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Mucho había cambiado…

Tim lo distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando salió de su abrazo, sorbiendo y usando la manga de la camisa para limpiarse las lágrimas, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Richard amó el hecho de que por lo menos uno de su familia era capaz de mostrar sentimientos sin avergonzarse. Se dio cuenta de cuánto esperaba la empatía de Tim, y se preguntó si había esperado tanto tiempo porque había temido perder ese apoyo.

—¿Bruce y Alfred lo saben?

—Sí, lo saben— sonrió Dick con amargura mientras recordaba—. Le dije a Bruce el día después de que arruiné el atraco. Tuvimos una pelea muy fea y no nos hablamos en casi un mes—. Tim lo miró incrédulo, pero Dick aún no terminaba—. Y luego estaba la compañía de seguros de vida que no pagarían por la quimio, los de la compañía de renta no sabían por qué sus cheques no estaban llegando y así siguieron las cosas.

—¿Por qué la compañía de seguros de vida no pagaran el tratamiento? ¿No se supone que para eso son?

—Owww, olvidaba lo ingenuo que puedes ser— dijo Dick palmeando el brazo de Tim—. Aparentemente, las estadísticas oncológicas dicen que soy muy joven para tener cáncer.

Los ojos de Tim se llenaron otra vez de lágrimas y se abrazó de nuevo al pecho de Dick.

Richard estaba cansado.

Había pasado horas hablando con Tim, se puso al corriente de lo que había pasado en la vida del chico durante los pasados dos meses y regularmente consolándolo cuando las emociones lo sobrepasaban. Tal demostración de sus sentimiento era enternecedor, nadie lo cuestionaba, pero ya era demasiado para él y después de un rato se excusó y se marchó a su antigua habitación.

Vergonzosamente, estaba jadeando después de subir las escaleras del segundo piso. Nunca había notado cuán malditamente largas eran las escaleras. Pero también nunca había estado en tal mala condición física como ahora.

Mierda depresiva.

El estado de ánimo que tenía cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación estaba bastante mal, y el ver a Damian en su cama no lo subió mucho. El rechazo anterior del niño llegó a su mente e hizo a su desagradable jaqueca regresar.

—Damian— saludó sin mucho entusiasmo. Dios, estaba cansado.

—Grayson— asintió Damian como saludo y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Pequeño D?— preguntó Dick más relajado y con ganas de escuchar, ya que estaba sentado y sus almohadas tan cerca.

Damian se movió incómodamente y se aclaró la garganta, tan similar a Bruce que Dick tuvo problemas para no sonreír. Lo que fuera que etaba pasando era un tópico muy emocional para Damian. Examinaba sus manos tal como Bruce lo hacía cuando trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía.

Entonces esperó ya que sabía que era algo difícil para Damian.

—Grayson, soy descendiente de una familia de importante pedigrí— dijo el chico finalmente—. Mi sangre es superior gracias a la grandeza de mis antecesores, nuestra supremacía nos permite ignorar la mayoría de los problemas de… la gente de raza inferior.

Dick tuvo que tragarse el comentario acerca de la pureza e incesto que tenía en la punta de la lengua; asintió con una falsa expresión de seriedad. Damian actuaba como un señorito de la alta sociedad, pero al menos había sido cuidadoso al mencionar a la gente de "raza inferior". Había escuchado muchos términos peyorativos respecto a sus antecedentes familiares.

**"**Tales problemas incluyen enfermedades y otras deformidades del cuerpo, todo gracias a las… habilidades de mi abuelo—. Damian miraba a Richard con cautela, éste asintió con la cabeza para que continuara—. Necesito informarte que no estaba muy familiarizado con el protocolo que corresponde seguir para enfrentar tal enfermedad fatídica como el cáncer—. Richard abrió la boca para intervenir, pero Damian siguió hablando con impaciencia—, así que cuando nos hablaste de tu condición, pensé que Drake sería la mejor opción para tratar la situación. Pero por lo que veo— miró las marcas de lágrimas en la camisa de Dick—, falló; por supuesto.

—No falló, Damian. Dame una res…

—Consulté a Pennyworth acerca de cuál era el comportamiento más apropiado— soltó Damian y eso hizo callar a Dick rápidamente—. Y como es mi deber representar a mi familia, voy a compensar la falla de Drake.

Y con eso, se subió en el regazo de Richard y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

Dick estaba aturdido. Tan aturdido que no reaccionó de inmediato, necesitó varios segundos para poder procesar que era realmente Damian aquél que, sí, indudablemente, lo estaba abrazando.

Lo acercó más a su cuerpo y enterró su rostro en el cabello de su pequeño hermano.

—Todo estará bien— dijo Damian con suave voz—, vas a salir de esto.

—Gracias— murmuró Richard—, esto significa mucho para mí.

—Es el protocolo— repitió Damian para darle énfasis, Dick soltó una risita.

Luego lo alejó y le sonrió; Damian no sabía obviamente qué hacer ahora. Dick despeinó su cabello, algo que el chico odiaba, y eso los regresó a sus usuales roles.

—¡Suéltame, Grayson!— se quejó y saltó del regazo de Dick para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Damian— lo llamó Dick, el ex asesino se giró antes de que pudiera desaparecer en la vasta mansión—. Para la próxima vez: no necesitas una explicación de diez minutos sólo para abrazarme.

—tt…

Se fue después de eso, pero la sonrisa de Dick se quedó un rato más.

Tal vez él tenía razón y todo saldría bien.

-tbc-

**Nota de la autora:**

_Okay, este es el primer capítulo con el que no estoy completamente satisfecha. De alguna manera todo era más épico en mi cabeza. Pero las cosas tenían que estar dichas y hechas, y ahora toda la familia lo sabe. ¡Finalmente! Honestamente pensé que escribiría más pronto a Damian y a Tim pero Jason necesitó más atención de la que esperaba. El niño del medio, ya saben ;)_

_Lo que va a ser a continuación va a ser un capítulo donde dejaremos que Dickibird tomé un descanso y luego las cosas se van a poner más serias. Diablos, estoy ansiosa por eso ^^_

_También, díganme si los términos médicos son fáciles para ustedes. Les lancé nombres como 'granulocitos', 'mieloide' o 'epoyetina' al azar y hasta ahora se me ocurrió que tal vez necesiten una explicación. Siempre puede preguntarme en un review o por PM, o puedo agregar algunas explicaciones al final del capítulo… lo que más funcione para ustedes. (Tengan en cuenta de que esto sólo es el comienzo. Habrá muchos más términos médicos más adelante…) ¡Háganmelo saber!_

_Love, Pekuxumi._

**Nota de la traductora:**

[1] Los granulocitos son células que pertenecen al grupo de los glóbulos blancos que a su vez forman parte de las células sanguíneas. Al igual que todas las células sanguíneas los granulocitos provienen de la medula ósea y tienen funciones de defensa del organismo al participar en el mantenimiento libre de agentes patógenos en el organismo, por lo una ausencia de estos se pueden desencadenar diferentes trastornos.

[2] Los leucocitos son también conocidos como glóbulos blancos, y vienen a ser parte del sistema inmunológico. El número de leucocitos aumenta cuando el cuerpo está luchando contra una enfermedad.

[3] Los eritrocitos o glóbulos rojos de la sangre. Su función principal es transportar oxígeno a las diferentes partes del cuerpo. Los trombocitos son esenciales para el proceso de coagulación de la sangre.

¡Timothy! Mi redbird hace su aparición estelar… También mi babybird Damian ;'3

Debo admitir, es gracias a Timmy que estoy en todo esto de Batman. Mi amiga Connito fue quien me 'presentó' a Tim. En realidad fueron unas imágenes de él y Super Boy juntos… pero de ahí en adelante todo fue en picada: primero me cautivó Tim, luego conociendo más a Damian me encantó; después llego Dickibird y su encanto, y luego Jason con su Death in the Family. Los niños son la razón de mi amor por Batman… Bruce también me cae bien :D Jajaja.

¿Cómo llegaron ustedes a Batman? ¡Me encanta leer sus comentarios! :)

Darkela. Oh cielos, esa canción la acabo de escuchar. Lo único que pude hacer fue pensar en Dick y Jason. Más adelante, en el fic, esa canción encajara. Diablos, eso fue triste. Y no, no sabía eso de Joseph G. pero no creo que tenga el valor de verla pensando en mi Dickibird. Gracias por tus palabras,

Un beso y que tengan bonita semana.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Lifelines

Capítulo Ocho

Al día siguiente, Dick despertó con mucha luz… no, más bien se despertó tarde. Una mirada a su viejo reloj le dijo que era más de medio día. Genial. Hasta ahora, ninguna herida o estar de vacaciones de verano habían impedido a Alfred despertarlo para el desayuno; era bueno saber que el cáncer era un buen argumento. Quizá también podría tener una excusa para el, muy elogiado por Alfred pero totalmente repugnante, _escargots au gratin_.

Contento, Dick rodó en su cama y enterró la cabeza una vez más contra las almohadas. Alejando de su mente todo tipo de cosas desagradables, como caracoles (o comida en general, le recordó su estómago). Comenzó a pensar en Tim y Damian. Aún faltaban en su plan maestro, pero sólo porque los consideraba la parte más fácil de involucrar.

Todo estaba resultando bien con Jason y Bruce, y Tim aceptaría a su hermano mayor tan pronto como su mentor lo hiciera. Dick hizo nota mental para llamar a Barbara después, incluído el encontrarse con ella en algún lugar donde nadie pudiera husmear y escuchar su conversación. Afortunadamente, Jason no estaba cerca, porque aún más aterrador que la ira de un Jason que descubrió que había estado persiguiendo a un grupo ficticio de tráficantes de drogas, era la ira de un Jason que descubrió que había estado persiguiendo a un grupo ficticio de tráficantes de drogas para "el Reemplazo".

Richard no pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido todo muy fácil, todo había encajado perfectamente después de que el mismo Jason dio el primer paso. Pedirle que fuera Nightwing por una noche no había sido sólo un acto, Dick había estado realmente desesperado y la ayuda de su hermano había sido un regalo de los cielos.

Después de saber que Jason realmente se preocupaba por él y había adoptado su papel como Nightwing, su mente se había iluminado cual árbol de navidad. Dos condiciones se tenian que cumplir para que Jason cooperara: que las drogas estuvieran involucradas, y que Bruce o Batman no estuvieran implicados. Por supuesto, Dick sabía que Jason se pavoneaba del hecho de que "El Chico Maravilla de Papi" estaba confiando en él y que, en cierto punto, se lo restregaría a Bruce en la cara, pero también sabía que no lo defraudaría. Jason mantenía sus promesas.

Damian le había presentado a un gran grupo de traficantes y Blüdhaven ofrecía una vasta selección de criminales adicionales que Dick podía fácilmente conectar con el grupo de Damian. Con respecto a Jason, el crimen que consideraba más abominable era la venta de drogas a niños, y ahí había muchos criminales que hacían eso. Todo lo que Dick tenía que hacer era hackear el servidor del Departamento Policial de Blüdhaven, alterar el expediente de algunos criminales, conectarlo al grupo original de Damian, y la magia se haría por sí sola. Richard no se sentía muy culpable por inventar un pasado criminal para uno o dos "inocentes" criminales. De todas formas, había altas posibilidades de que estuvieran involucrados.

La parte difícil era inventar un titiritero detrás de ese grupo tan estrechamente relacionado, aquel al cuál Jason trataría de encontrar para detener todo. Golpear a los criminales era la parte divertida del trabajo, pero sólo había atraído a un vigilante hasta el momento. Era al gran jefe a quien debían de atrapar, al gran jefe que no existía en éste caso. Dick había comenzado a modificar y reescribir algunos reportes policiacos y artículos de periódicos que conectaran todo. Había cambiado algunos de los terstimonios para agregar una o dos figuras anónimas, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso en no dejar a todo el departamento de policía en un callejón sin salida.

Después de presentar a Jason cada misión cuidadosamente preparada en las noches de quimio, tuvo que reescribir y reconsiderar los reportes y documentos necesarios, sin que Jason se diera cuenta preferentemente.

Era divertido, emocionante y alarmantemente fácil de hacer, pero sobre todo, era exhaustivo y Dick estaba cerca de alcanzar sus límites. Cuanto más fuerte se volvía el tratamiento, era más difícil para él mantenerse enfocado durante largos periodos de tiempo o comprender todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Necesitaba la ayuda de Barbara, especialmente ahora que era necesario planear cómo conectar todo con Gotham. La meta de todo su plan era, después de todo, que Bruce y Jason se dieran cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban respecto al otro. Si Bruce veía que Jason era capaz de apegarse a la regla de no matar si tenía una buena razón, aceptaría trabajar con él. En un nivel más personal, serían obligados a hablarse en cuanto la condición de Dick empeorase. El hecho de que pudieron sentarse uno junto al otro durante la última sesión de quimio sin insultarse, demostró que eran capaces de dejar sus diferencias a un lado por el bien de Dick.

Richard tampoco se daba muchas esperanzas, Jason y Bruce nunca podrían construir una relación decente de padre e hijo, habían pasado muchas cosas para que eso no sucediera. Pero podrían ser aliados, incluso amigos. Podrían cubrir sus espaldas mutuamente y Dick no deseaba otra cosa más que saber que ellos estarían bien cuando él ya no estuviera.

Así que básicamente, reflexionó mientras se quitaba las sábanas de encima y alcanzaba sus medicinas, necesitaba juntarlos a todos en el mismo caso. En Gotham. Había estado fuera de la ciudad por demasiado tiempo como para estar familiarizado con los villanos de Gotham, así que no podía negar el hecho de que probablemente ya no sería capaz de cohesionar todo por su cuenta.

Realmente necesitaba a Barbara. Él podía hacer toda la cosa emocional, pero necesitaba ayuda con la organización.

Se tragó las píldoras y miró con recelo el cabello en su almohada. Durante la fase de recuperación la caída del cabello no había sido tan dramática como durante la quimio, pero aún estaba ahí. Se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a dejar los pensamientos acerca de su propia situación. En el fondo sabía que debería empezar a enfrentar su destino, pero distraerse con los problemas familiares era más fácil.

Ah, bien. No tenía sentido sentirse abatido.

Se dirigió a la ducha y el agua caliente le hizo sentir mejor que nunca. Sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado tan descansado; sin nauseas y sin mareos.

Sentirse bien se había convertido en algo raro en su mundo. Antes, había ignorado el hecho de tener que sentarse en la bañera después de diez minutos de ducha, o los montones de cabello que se arrancaba.

Descendió las escaleras del diablo media hora más tarde, con el cabello todavía húmedo y llegó a la hora del almuerzo. Bruce y Damian estaban sentados a la mesa mientras Alfred caminaba alrededor de ellos balanceando con sus brazos unos platos, desafiando la gravedad.

—¡Joven Richard!— exclamó Alfred sorprendido cuando Dick se acercó a la mesa— Nos estabámos preguntando si debíamos ir a despertarle.

—¿Cómo estás?— saludó Bruce con una sonrisa.

Dick despeinó el cabello de Damian cuando pasó enseguida de él y se sentó en su silla.

—¿Dónde está Timmy?— preguntó ignorando a posta la pregunta de Bruce y la mirada asesina de Damian.

—El joven Timothy estaba en la bilbioteca— respondió Alfred y Dick rodó los ojos murmurando algo acerca de niños nerd y fines de semana—. Acabo de llamarlo, ya viene en camino.

Genial, gimió Richard en su mente. Esperaba poder evitar todo lo relacionado con el cáncer durante el almuerzo, pero una simple charla con Bruce y Damian no era tan fácil.

Para empeorar la situación, Alfred le puso un plato bajo sus narices en un segundo.

Tragó con dificultad y se obligó a bajar la mirada. Se veía delicioso pero en el momento en que el olor llegó a su nariz, su estómago se contrajo y suprimió las ganas de correr lejos. Hubiera limpiado el plato en sólo un par de minutos hace una semanas, pero ahora no podía imaginar nada más asqueroso que comer algo como eso. O comer algo en general para ser más exactos.

Bruce y Alfred lo miraban atentamente, lo sabía, y no se molestó en subir la mirada cuando empujó el plato unos centímetros de él y se excusó en voz baja.

—Alf, gracias, pero preferiría no…

—Joven Richard— dijo Alfred horrorizado— ¡Ni siquiera ha desayunado!

—Alfred tiene razón, al menos come _algo_— respaldó Bruce a su mayordomo.

—En verdad no tengo mucha hambre…— suspiró Dick pero acercó el plato otra vez. Si había aprendido algo durante sus años en la mansión era que nunca se discutía sobre la comida.

Sin mucho entusiasmo comenzó a picar la comida con el tenedor, luego se obligó a tragar un pedazo de vegetal. Su estómago protestó de inmediato, pero se las arregló para tomar una profunda bocanada y obligar a su estómago a calmarse.

Alfred sonrió, agregó más salsa gravy a su plato y anunció con entusiasmo que había un enorme pastel de chocolate en la cocina esperando sólo para él.

Richard se atragantó con esa información y casi escupió su comida, pero cualquier tipo de maldición que salió de sus labios fue surpimida por el ruido que hizo Tim cuando apareció frente a la puerta y caminó hasta ellos.

Dejó caer una pila de libros a pesar del disgusto de Alfred y se dejó caer en el asiento enseguida de Bruce. Dick estaba complacido, hablar con Tim era fácil y seguramente encontraría una forma de deshacerse del ridículo big steak de su plato cuando nadie lo viera. ¿No había un perro por ahí, verdad?

―¿Ahora estas planeando estudiar medicina?― preguntó Bruce a Tim.

Dick se sobresaltó, tenía un presentimiento muy sospechoso. Miró los gruesos libros con resentimiento y sí, indudablemente, todos los títulos tenían las palabras 'cáncer', 'leucemia' o 'quimioterapia'.

Diablos.

―Dime que pediste prestado todos esos libros porque los necesitabas para la escuela― suspiró Richard infeliz.

―No, he estado buscando información acerca de la leucemia. ¿Qué tipo tienes tú, Dick?

―LMA…―respondió Richard reacio y el plato enfrente de él fue sorpresivamente interesante― ¿No deberías estar haciendo otras cosas en tus fines de semana?

Tim sólo le sonrió abiertamente y tomó uno de los tomos, saltándose las páginas hasta llegar a un capítulo que decía 'Causas' con letras grandes.

Dick se entretuvo cortando su carne en pequeños pedacitos y se preguntó si vomitar sobre la mesa detendría la conversación o sólo la alentaría.

― ¡Hey, aquí dice que las oportunidades de obtener este tipo de leucemia son las más bajas en tu grupo de edad!―. Dick decidió mejor debatirse por 'vomitar en los libros o en Tim', pero Bruce, ¡por supuesto!, alentó a Tim para que siguiera leyendo. Ninguno notó la mirada asesina que les envió― Las causas son usualmente condiciones preexistentes en la sangre… exposición a la radiación o exposición laboral a químicos… y aquí están los otros factores más usuales― Tim los leyó con rapidez―: Fumar, nutrición pobre, negligencia respecto al cuidado del cuerpo… ¡ninguna de estas aplican contigo, Dick!

―Bueno, soy especial― respondió con los ojos fijos en el pedazo de carne en su tenedor, deseando desaparecer― ¿Cómo está Connor?

Tim no mordió el anzuelo, por supuesto. Para empeorar todo, Bruce tomó uno de los libros y comenzó a leer el índice. Desesperado por tratar de cambiar el tópico, Dick se giró a Damian y se estremeció: su pequeño hermano lo miraba con una mezcla de molestia y rechazo, y Dick se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que Damian no había dicho ni una palabra.

―¿Qué pasa, Pequeño D?― preguntó preocupado, pero Bruce interrumpió cualquier cosa que Damian pudiera decir.

―Aquí hay algo del transporte de células madres hematopoyéticas_[1]_―. Ow, maldición, maldición, maldición. Dick se llenó la boca con comida, suprimiendo sus ganas de escupir todo pero tratando básicamente de lucir como si no pudiera contestar a nada. Bruce ni siquiera lo miró―. Transporte de médula ósea, de hecho, no es la terminación correcta. Al parecer, sólo toman las células madres que se suponen deben de transformar en todo tipo de células sanguíneas y esperar que funcionen con el receptor…. Pero éstas tienen que coincidir con el ADN del huésped, obviamente.

―¿Y eso qué significa?― inquirió Alfred, mirando con indignación el plato de Dick que se vacíaba lentamente.

―Significa que la mejor oportunidad de encontrar un donador coincidente es con un pariente o un miembro de su familia. Mismos ancestros, etnicidad, etc.― dijo Bruce, y por primera vez desde que había tomado el libro, miró a Richard. Justo como todos los demás.

Dick sólo se encogió de hombros. No había mucho por decir, ¿verdad?

―Pero los EUA tiene el registro más grande de donadores de médula ósea― trató Tim de mejorar la situación que se había hecho un poco tensa después de la última frase de Bruce― ¡Esas son buenas noticias!

Dick tragó

―¿Por qué lo son? ― preguntó automáticamente y se golpeó mentalmente. _¡Eres un estúpido!_

―Bueno, las oportunidades de encontrar un donador son mejores en Estados Unidos que en otro lugar― contestó Tim confundido.

―Pero no soy americano.

Damian escogió el silencio que siguió para hablar por primera vez.

―Quizá esto por fin te enseñe que la familia está definida por la sangre.

―¡Damian!― sisearon Bruce y Tim simultáneamente.

El Chico Maravilla azotó su tenedor contra la mesa y se levantó de la silla, saliéndose del cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, Dick tratando de tragarse el nudo que se había formado en su garganta gracias a las palabras de su hermano. Había esperado tal difícil comportamiento, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que eso había estado muy cerca a ser un abierto rechazo de parte de Damian.

Tim decidió terminar el incómodo silencio y comenzar un juego de preguntas y respuestas.

―¿Sabes qué tipo de antraciclina te están dando?, ¿daunorrubicina o idarubicina_[2]_?

― Daunorrubicina y Cytoxan…― respondió pensativo, aún figurando cómo reaccionar ante Damian.

― ¿Y ya estás en consolidación_[3]_? Hey, ¿has considerado la criopreservación de tu esperma?

― No, no he llegado a la remisión aún, Tim. Y no he… ¡¿qué?!

―Ah bueno, ya sabes…―. Obviamente Tim se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó visiblemente―. Una de los posibles efectos de la quimio es la infertilidad y yo pensé que…

―Tal vez deberías dejarnos solos por un minuto, Tim― interrumpió Bruce y Tim aceptó de buena gana. Tomó todos sus libros y desapareció con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Dick se restregó las manos en el rostro después de que Tim cerró la puerta.

―No puedo decir cuál es más agotador.

―Bueno, tienes que perdonar a Tim. No es como si hayas dado la oportunidad de enfrentar tu situación―. No había nada que pudiera objetar respecto a eso, así que no lo hizo―. Y no creo que Damian haya lidiado con algo similar antes.

―Ninguno de nosotros― murmuró Dick desanimado y comenzó a picar su comida nuevamente―. Hablaré con él después.

― Tal vez deberías dejar a Tim hacer eso…― argumentó Bruce y Dick lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza―. Damian no sabe cómo enfrentarte; quizá Tim pueda ayudarlo. Están en la misma situación, ¿sabes?

Bruce tenía razón, razonó. Los dos tenían miedo de perder a su hermano. El comportamiento despectivo de Damian estaba basado hasta ahora en su negativa ante la igualdad. Damian se negaba a aceptar a Tim como hijo de su padre y así mismo, él se negaba en reconocerlo como Robin o como su igual en la lucha contra el crimen, pero ahora, ambos tenían que enfrentar la pérdida de su 'hermano'.

Y eso sólo había abierto la puerta que quería.

― No se lo digas a Alfred― dijo Bruce de pronto y sacó a Dick de sus pensamientos. El hombre se estiró por la mesa, alcanzó el plato de Richard y comenzó a comerse los quedes.

Richard sonrió, aliviado

―Igual lo va a saber, siempre lo hace.

―Tú siempre dejas de comer cuando estás estresado― reflexionó Brce un tanto nostálgico―. Alfred solía quejarse por tus hábitos alimenticios.

―Hey, soy acróbata. Se supone que sea delgado.

Bruce sonrió tristemente, una expresión que desconcertó por completo a Dick. No se iba a poner sentimental, ¿verdad? Dick no creía que pudiera soportar eso ahora.

―Quería hablar contigo…―comenzó Bruce incómodo―, acerca de Jason.

Richard se tensó de inmediato, listo para defender a su hermano si era necesario.

―¿Qué hay con él?

―Pienso que es demasiado impredecible para estar cerca de ti… después de tu tratamiento.

La temperatura de la habitación bajo en un instante. Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta y apretó sus manos hasta hacerlas puños.

―Jason ha sido más que asombroso en las últimas semanas. Creo que se merece un poco de crédito.

Bruce notó el camino que la conversación había tomado.

―Sólo estoy preocupado.

―Entonces preocupate por mi número de glóbulos, ¡no por Jason!―. Bruce alzó las manos, indicando las mejores intenciones. Dick casi pudo escuchar las ruedas moviéndose en su cabeza―. Jason me ayudó mucho― clarificó, tratando de terminar esta conversación de una vez por todas―. Y él no ha matado a nadie desde que empezó a ser Nightwing. Eso debería al menos contar para ti, ¿no lo crees?

Bruce suspiró.

―Es que no sé cómo lidiar con él, Dick.

―Así que decidiste no lidiar con él para nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga, Bruce? ¿Hacer lo mismo que tú?―. La expresión de Bruce le dio un claro _sí, me encantaría que hicieras eso_. La ira burbujeó en Dick y su antiguo temperamento apareció― ¡Pues adivina qué, Bruce!― escupió molesto, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose sobre la mesa para enfatizar su determinación en ese tema― ¡Estoy a punto de morirme y creo que puedo decidir con quién quiero pasar mí tiempo!

Bruce palideció notablemente, ese había sido un golpe bajo.

―Tú no te estás muriendo― murmuró con dificultad.

―Ese no es el punto.

―Ese es exactamente el punto.

―Escucha― respiró Richard profundamente―. Significa mucho para mí que Jason me acompañe durante y después de la quimio. Significaría mucho que tú también lo hicieras. Jay demostró que se preocupa y te demostró que puede seguir las reglas. Así que es tu turno ahora. Esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar que te importa todo esto, y si lo haces, tienes que darle algo―. Se dio la vuelta cuando Bruce no contestó―. Así es como lidias con él―. Tim estaba detrás de la puerta cuando la abrió, pálido. Claramente estaba escuchando su conversación―. Lo mismo aplica a ti, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando.

Comenzaba a caminar cuando escuchó la voz de Bruce alzarse:

― Lo intentaré― dijo detrás de él antes de que cerrara la puerta. Dick se giró un poco, sin poder disimular una sonrisa pacifica.

Podía hacer que todo esto funcionara.

_Unos días después_

Richard se despertó con el sonido de una puerta golpeándose y miró a todos lados desorientado. Le tomó un momento reconocer la sala de la mansión Wayne; debió haberse quedado dormido en el sillón otra vez. Tim había insistido en que vieran una película antes de irse a patrullar y Dick tardó quizá veinte minutos antes de empezar a cabecear.

Cuando se levantó se percató de que alguien lo había tapado con una cobija, probablemente Alfred. El viejo mayordomo se había convertido en algo así como su guardián personal en lo que llevaba en la mansión. Le recordaba (innecesariamente) que debía tomar sus pastillas, tomaba regularmente su temperatura (innecesario) y regañaba a Tim, Damian e incluso a Bruce cuando estaban terriblemente ruidosos después de su patrullaje y lo despertaban de su, tan necesario, descanso (muy necesario).

Dick amaba a su familia incondicionalmente, pero maldición, eran una bola de ruidosos. Claro, su horario de dormir era ridículo, pasaba más tiempo dormido que despierto, pero sólo deseaba un poco de benevolencia. Escuchar a Tim y a Damian pelear se había convertido en una experiencia tan predecible que incluso ahora era capaz de saber qué era lo siguiente que iban a decir. Y Bruce era malditamente ruidoso cuando maldecía, especialmente después de que un patrullaje salió mal o cuando intentaba anudarse la corbata sin ahorcarse.

Así que cuando se despertó esa noche, esperaba a Damian o Tim entrando a la habitación, no a un Alfred bajando las escaleras apurado.

― Dick, estás despierto. Gracias al cielo―. Alfred estaba pálido y Dick se preocupó al instante.

―Alf, ¿qué está pasando?―. Alfred no respondió pero tomó a su nieto adoptivo por el codo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie― ¿Algo pasó?, ¿alguien resultó herido?

―Ven, rápido.

En menos de un minuto Dick estaba sentado en el Bently con una cobija en sus hombros y muy, muy confundido. Alfred se deslizó en el asiento del conductor, con una mochila, ¡su mochila!, que arrojó al asiento trasero y encendió el motor.

― ¿Alfred?, ¡¿qué demonios está pasando?!

―El amo Bruce se lo dirá en un segundo, muchacho―. El viejo mayordomo estaba moviéndole a su teléfono mientras conducía hasta la reja―. ¿Bruce? ― habló por el intercomunicador y obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando―, sí… sí, está conmigo… exige hablar con usted.

Dick le arrebató el celular de una vez por todas, absolutamente molesto y listo para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Bruce.

―¿Bruce? ¿Qué jodidos está pasando?

―Nos topamos con Poison Ivy hace una hora, se las arregló para rociar a Tim y a Damian con algo―. La voz fría y distante de Batman no pudo encubrir una desgarradora tos que se oía en el fondo. La sangre de Dick se heló al instante.

―¿Están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que les roció? ¿Le hablaron a Leslie?

― Sí, lo hicimos. Estarán bien, solo fue un hongo, un aspergillus. Pero necesitamos que te salgas de la mansión antes de que lleguemos.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Estás inmunocomprometido_[4]._

Dick necesitó un par de segundos para procesar la información que escuchó

―¿Me estás echando porque Ivy les arrojó moho?

La voz en la otra línea sonó impaciente y las toses en el fondo sonaron más fuerte. Estaban discutiendo algo pero Dick no pudo entender sobre qué.

―Ellos pueden defenderse de la infección con facilidad, pero tú no puedes. Leslie nos dijo que te sacáramos de ahí. Tim quiere hablar contigo.

Discusión terminada. Richard suspiró frustrado, esto no era real, ¡¿verdad?! Maldición, lo único que quería era acurrucarse en una cama y dormir ¿Era eso mucho pedir?

―¿Dick?― una débil voz sonó por la bocina―. Lo siento…

Su enojo desapareció de inmediato

―Timbo, ¿estás bien?

―Sí, solo tosiendo… Leslie como que tuvo un ataque cuando le dijimos. Amigo, creo que esto puede ser bastante serio para ti.

Claro que lo era. La leucemia había dañado su sistema inmunológico; la mayoría de sus glóbulos blancos habían mutado y no estaban haciendo su trabajo. La quimio había destruido la mayoría de éstos y los pocos que quedaban estaban tratando de trabajar bien. Las infecciones eran un peligro muy común para pacientes con cáncer. Y cuando se trataba de leucemia, los resultados siempre eran desastrosos para el sistema inmunológico. Tim le había dicho que el número de pacientes que habían muerto de una infección en lugar del cáncer en sí eran ¿cuántas? ¿un cuarenta por cierto?

―Tienes razón, entonces supongo que los veré cuando no sean contagiosos…― desconectó la línea y se dejó caer en el asiento, pensativo―. Mierda― murmuró―. Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?

―La señorita Barbara se ha ofrecido a ser su anfitriona por esta noche.

―¿Babs?― gritó. Aún traía puestas sus pijamas, ¡por amor de Dios!

―Tengo entendido que de todas forma tenía una reunión con ella el día de hoy―. Alfred dejo claro que no estaba para una discusión―. ¿El Joven Jason lo llevará a Blüdhaven? Creo que Leslie le ha prohibido visitar la mansión en tres semanas.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Dick buscó su celular. De hecho, todo eso era perfecto. De todas formas, él necesitaba una excusa para regresar a Blüdhaven después de visitar a Barbara. Claro, había preferido algo menos peligroso o algo que no involucrara a sus hermanos enfermándose, pero hey, no estaba en posición de elegir.

―Qué mal que también se llevó a Tim― murmuró Dick con molestia fingida―. No hubiera sido un problema si sólo fuera Damian ya que de todas formas él no me habla.

La molestia era sólo un acto, el asunto de Damian no. Desde el excepcional abrazo que le había dado la noche en que llegó, Damian lo había estado ignorando cuidadosamente. Usualmente, entrenaban juntos cuando Dick los visitaba o cuando patrullaban juntos, pero ahora, con su condición, eso estaba totalmente fuera de cuestión. Dick había encontrado prácticamente imposible iniciar una conversación con su pequeño hermano en toda la semana y hasta cierto punto, comenzaba a rendirse. Se sentía mal por eso, pero no había nada de energía en su sistema para tratar con un ex asesino descontento.

―Lo superará― calmó Alfred su preocupación―, pero por favor, deja de actuar conmigo―. Richard se congeló―. Te conozco, Richard John Grayson― el mayordomo rió con calidez―, y sé cuando estas actuando. Puede que engañe a sus hermanos menores, y el amo Bruce no sepa cómo lidiar con esa situación en general, pero no puede engañarme. No se siente mal por dejar la mansión.

―Alf, escucha. Yo…

Dick dejo de hablar cuando no supo qué decir. El viejo hombre podía leerlo como un libro abierto, y le sonrió.

―Entiendo que no quiere preocuparlos pero sé que está buscando un lugar… vamos a decir, más silencioso. Pero, Dick―. Detuvo el auto en medio de una calle solitaria y lo miró a los ojos―. No serás capaz de seguir con esa actuación. Eres un buen actor, pero sé que ahora estás cansado y fastidiado de ser despertado por patrullajes y villanos―. Alfred colocó una mano en el muslo de Dick, confortándolo―. Por favor no me mientas. Vas a necesitar a alguien tarde o temprano. Prométeme que serás honesto conmigo.

Desconcertado, Richard no pudo responder. En lugar de eso, estrechó la mano del anciano como afirmación. Fue suficiente para Alfred quien lo estrechó de vuelta y revivió el motor, continuando con su camino.

Dick volvió su cabeza y marcó el número de Jason.

―¿Estás bien?, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?, ¿te pasó algo? ¡¿Por qué estás hablando tan tarde?!

Dick no pudo evitar reír.

―Perdón. No puedo decir si estas preocupado o enojado, Jay.

―¿Necesitas que te recoja?

―Sí, mañana en la torre de Oráculo.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―La mansión fue atacada por un moho asesino.

-tbc-

Nota de autora:

_[1] Transporte de células madres hematopoyéticas/ trasplante de médula ósea:Un trasplante de médula ósea es un procedimiento para reemplazar la médula ósea dañada o destruida por células madre de médula ósea sana. La médula ósea es el tejido graso y blando que se encuentra dentro de los huesos. Las células madre son células inmaduras en la médula ósea que dan origen a todas las células sanguíneas. Para pacientes con leucemia, se administran altas dosis de quimioterapia, radioterapia o ambas para destruir cualquier tipo de células cancerosas. Esto también destruye toda la médula ósea sana que queda y permite que crezcan nuevas células madre en la médula ósea. Para evitar el rechazo, la médula ósea donada debe ser compatible con la del paciente, y eso sólo ocurre en una persona entre 40.000; por eso es conveniente que seamos muchos los donantes voluntarios._

_[2] Antraciclina (daunorrubicina, idarubicina y cytoxan): son una clase de drogas que se dan durante la quimioterapia. Las antraciclinas dañan el ADN de las células cancerosas, provocándoles la muerte. Hay muchos tipos y variaciones, la selección de éstas depende de la salud del paciente en general. Estas también son las responsables de los efectos tan pesados de la quimio._

_[3] Consolidación y remisión: La meta de la quimioterapia es la remisión. Esta es una etapa temporal cuando no hay más células cancerígenas en el cuerpo del paciente. Entonces, la quimioterapia cambia a otra fase: la consolidación que es cuando tratan de mantener al paciente en remisión lo más que se pueda. Algunos tipos de cáncer pueden ser erradicados con persistente remisión. Los pacientes con leucemia usualmente necesitan un trasplante ya que la causa de su enfermedad es el malfuncionamiento de un órgano que no puede ser simplemente detenido o removido._

_[4] Inmunocrompromiso. La quimioterapia no solo destruye las células cancerígenas del paciente, si no también aquellas que están sanas. Con esto, muchos de los glóbulos blancos del sistema inmunológico (leucocitos) son eliminados, provocando un debilitamiento del sistema inmunológico. Esto es aun peor para los pacientes con leucemia, ya que su sistema de leucocitos son de por sí, muy limitados. Los pacientes están inmunocomprometidos y ya no son capaces de enfrentar las infecciones. Esto no solo aplica con las infecciones fuertes, sino también las 'usuales' infecciones, bacterias y virus que el sistema inmunológico de una persona sana se enfrente todos los días._

_¡Okay! Como pueden ver, agregue una explicación muy necesitada en este capítulo. Sin embargo, no explicaré tales términos como 'leucemia' o 'quimioterapia', tampoco repetiré las explicaciones una y otra vez. Palabras tales como 'leucocitos' o 'eritrocitos' serán presentadas más adelante, así que pueden checar capítulos previos. ¡Espero que eso funcione para ustedes!_

_Así que, este capítulo fue muy tranquilo. Quería retratar la situación de la familia así como darle un respiro a Dick (tanto como se puede hacer en una casa donde los miembros de la familia se visten como murciélagos gigantes para combatir el crimen). Algunas cosas básicas se explicaron, como el 'plan maestro de Dick'. Los fans soltarán el llanto en el próximo capítulo así que estoy muy emocionada por subirlo pronto._

_Love, Pekuxumi._

Nota de traductora:

Hey, ¿cómo están? Paso a dejar rápido el capítulo. Como saben, siempre leo sus comentarios y me encantan :3

En este capítulo mejor decidí traducir los términos médicos de la autora ya que ella enfocó sus definiciones en lo que se refiere a la leucemia. Me dicen si no quedo bastante claro.

Además quería comentar algo. Estoy muy agradecida por los 'Favoritos' que me han dado pero no comentan nada. Con esto no quiero decir que necesito los review, estoy más que satisfecha con las personas que me escriben pero siempre me es grato saber qué opinan de esta historia, qué les ha gustado más o qué no les gusta; cuál personaje les gusta más o cuál ha sido una agradable sorpresa. No sé, lo que ustedes gusten. El hecho de leer sus comentarios hace valer mi esfuerzo.

Qué tengan una bonita semana.


	10. Capítulo IX

Lifelines

Capítulo Nueve

La siguiente sesión de quimio golpeó a Dick con tanta fuerza que ninguna cantidad de días de recuperación pudieron haberlo preparado.

Bruce apareció inesperadamente poco antes de que el tratamiento comenzara. Ni él ni Jason estuvieron muy felices de verse, pero asintieron en forma de saludo y procedieron a ignorarse uno al otro de una manera más o menos cortés.

El hongo de Ivy era aún un problema en la mansión, pero Leslie había inyectado a Bruce y Alfred con suficientes drogas para hacerlos resistentes. Tim y Damian todavía mostraban rastros del hongo en su sangre, y mientras éste estuviera presente y la mansión no fuera desinfectada apropiadamente (Dick no envidiaba _ese_ trabajo a Alfred), quedaba estrictamente prohibido para Richard pisar la mansión.

Cuando la doctora Flores entró a la UTA, le entregó a Dick algo así como cien documentos para que firmara mientras le explicaba el nuevo procedimiento, que básicamente consistía en una administración más larga y una dosis más fuerte. Pero Bruce y Jason subestimaron sus advertencias, justo como él. Cuando la botella con la advertencia de peligro biológico comenzó a gotear el líquido en la solución salina hipertónica que estaba conectada a sus venas, esperó sentirse mareado y cansado. Nada más.

Y ese "nada más" sucedió durante los primeros veinte minutos. Estaba hablando con Bruce acerca de un criminal menor cuando las náuseas lo golpearon como uno de esos puñetazos de Bane, y el vómito comenzó. Jason, que estaba hojeando una revista, le pasó el cubo sin mirar mucho.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, Dick lo notó muy pronto; las arcadas y náuseas no se detenían y el dolor en sus intestinos se volvía más intenso a cada segundo. Pudo ver de soslayo cómo Jason y Bruce intercambiaban miradas preocupadas, pero pronto su visión se hizo más borrosa mientras su garganta comenzó a contraerse dolorosamente.

Las arcadas no se detuvieron, incluso cuando notó que ya no había nada más que su estómago pudiera vomitar. Casi se ahogó con sus propios jugos gástricos cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo imposible de soportar, pero su estómago seguía revuelto, y las arcadas y la tos no paraban. Semiinconsciente, se preguntó cuán rápido su cuerpo se estaba apagando, pero enseguida fue imposible para él algún pensamiento coherente.

Podía escuchar las voces de Bruce y Jason, pero no podía entender qué decían; había un silbido en sus oídos que no le permitía escuchar bien. Entonces sintió que la cama se movía y unos fuertes brazos tiraban de él hacia arriba, lejos del cubo, y lo coloraron en una postura más erguida que le permitió respirar.

Inhaló el aire con codicia, temblando. La nueva posición le quitó el dolor de estómago, pero comenzó el dolor de cabeza; la jaqueca fue terrible y el silbido en sus oídos se incrementó más y más.

El estómago de Dick trataba de vaciarse con desesperación, aunque no hubiera más que ácido gástrico para vomitar. Y jadeó, las fuertes inhalaciones y el reflejo de deglución provocaron que su cabeza girara y sus pulmones escocieran. Bruce intentaba tomarle el pulso; podía sentir dedos revoloteando en su cuello, pero no podía quedarse quieto, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente.

Mantener los ojos abiertos se volvió agotador. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, el hormigueo detrás de ellos se incrementó, pero la adrenalina que bombeaba a través de sus venas evitaba que se perdiera en la inconsciencia. Bruce lo llamaba, podía ver sus labios moviéndose mientras trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el único sonido que podía escuchar, además del silbido, era el latir de su propio corazón.

Había un punzante dolor en sus articulaciones cada vez que se movía. Comenzó a temblar violentamente y sintió como si alguien estuviera sosteniendo sus brazos y piernas con pinzas que se enterraban profundamente en su carne. En el momento en que Bruce no estaba prestando atención, se salió de sus manos y cayó en una pila de almohadas y sábanas, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento para evitar la corta caída.

Para hacer el cuento corto, se sentía miserable. Pero era sólo el comienzo. La quimio lo había reducido a una criatura temblorosa e incapaz de respirar en menos de media hora. Richard nunca había sentido nada como eso, y ya había experimentado muchos tipos de dolor a sus veintitrés años. Probablemente hubiera llorado de no ser por Jay y Bruce.

Tacha eso, probablemente hubiera llorado de no ser porque las arcadas habían dejado su cuerpo deshidratado y exhausto, sin capacidad de mantener un pensamiento que mandara lejos las imágenes y los recuerdos que siempre venían a él con la sensación de desequilibrio. Seguía viendo la carpa del Circo Haly, su techo. _Y luego, estaba cayendo, cayendo, cayendo del trapecio hasta estrellarse con la red._

Una mano lo sostuvo apretándolo firmemente, pero necesitó un par de intentos para reconocer a Bruce. En un raro momento de lucidez se encontró a sí mismo de vuelta en el hospital, con un brazo sobre sus ojos que detuvo el mareo, el otro brazo extendido, su mano tomando la de Bruce. No lo miraba a él, sino a las figuras enseguida de ellos. Todos se veían borrosos, como manchas, pero Dick pudo distinguir la voz de Jason; le estaba gritando a alguien y una de las manchas apuntaba a su direcicón con insistencia.

Pero luego, el dolor resurgió nuevamente y lo golpeó como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared. Su estómago se tensó otra vez y un bajo y débil gemido salió de sus labios. Bruce lo llamaba, sus manos sobre sus hombros, agitándolo, incrementando el mareo y el dolor en su cuerpo. Quería que se detuviera pero sólo pudo formular las palabras _'Opreşte-te'_; supo que algo estaba mal con eso, pero no pudo saber qué.

Unas manos lo colocaron en una posición decúbito lateral, probablemente para que pudiera vomitar, pero él se hizo bolita, temblando como una hoja y jadeando en busca de aire.

Luego sintió un pinchazo en la parte superior del brazo y _se encontró surcando en el aire nuevamente, tomando los brazos extendidos de su padre. El calor de los focos sobre él mientras el público aplaudía frenéticamente._

…

Una mano en su frente lo catapultó de regreso a un mundo de dolor. Gruñó en respuesta pero se acercó más al frío roce al mismo tiempo (_no tiene lógica, los contactos fríos no deberían ser confortables cuando uno está temblando tanto_). Abrió los ojos unos milímetros sólo para encontrar el mundo inclinándose peligrosamente, los colores (_rojo, y azul y verde, y blanco y…)_y las formas perdiendo (_amarillo, y purpura y…_) contornos y despareciendo entre sí, haciendo su cabeza girar aún más. La mano apareció en frente una vez más y se obligó a abrir los ojos _(¿cuándo los había cerrado nuevamente?)_en lo que pareció horas… solamente para darse cuenta que no sólo su visión estaba borrosa, sino que de alguna forma él se estaba moviendo…

…

_/Hacía calor bajo la carpa del circo, las luces resplandecían en sus ojos mientras se balanceaba, tratando de obtener impulso. La audiencia estaba en silencio, no había ningún sonido que pudiera distraerlo, ni siquiera una respiración. Su agarre se aflojó, el trapecio osciló de nuevo, y luego soltó del mango de madera, surcando el aire en uno, dos, tres…/_

...

Frío.

Alguien debió desabrochar su camisa (_frío, frío, frío_). Pudo sentir unas manos recorriendo su pecho (_quema_), y luego fríos y viscosos toques en varios puntos de su pecho. Un 'beep' llegó segundos después, con un ritmo regular pero lento (_uno, dos, tres, cuatro…)_

…

_/… cuatro volteretas hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra firme nuevamente. Batman se enojaría con él y le diría que un giro cuádruple era demasiado obvio, pero diablos, estaba muy cerca de sus padres cuando lo hacía así, que no podía resistir la tentación. Luego llegó él, todo oscuro y aterrador, pero Robin nunca le tuvo miedo…/_

…

Movimiento otra vez, alguien lo estaba levantando. Trato de abrir los ojos pero sus párpados se sentían muy pesados. Concentrándose en los sonidos, pudo escuchar una voz (¿PreocupadaEnojadaTristeAsustada?) molesta, hablando en un lenguaje que no entendía y también una respiración pesada. ¿Era él? No. Alguien _(¡Jason!)_cuyo olor conocía, lo presionaba contra su pecho.

…

_/Zitka estaba ahí, esperando su comida. Cuando entró a su establo, ella rugió con alegría y lo arrojó al aire pero lo tomó con suavidad. El movimiento lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y lo dejó caer a su espalda antes de que comenzara a devorar el heno. Mr. Haly lo llamó nuevamente, necesitaba limpiar la jaula de los leones…/_

…

Había un sonido crepitante, constante, y un olor a humo; algo se estaba quemando. Gimió involuntariamente y trató de hacerse a un lado pero algo lo estaba sosteniendo en su lugar. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos, esta vez con éxito, y parpadeó varias veces cuando miró el techo del auto, confundido. ¿Techo del auto?

Su cabeza giró en otra dirección, sin poderla controlar como él quería. Pudo ver el rostro borroso de Jason, quien giró a él en ese instante.

―¿Ja- Jay?

Su hermano maldijo en voz baja y se salió de la carretera. Hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano, tan rápido que Dick no lo pudo distinguir. Pero el olor disminuyó así que probablemente tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana.

Jason hizo su asiento hacia atrás, justo para estar al nivel de Dick. Esto lo hizo darse cuenta por primera vez de que estaba acostado, incluso si uno no se podía acostar en un carro, ¿verdad?

Irritado, levantó la cabeza pero se encontró sujeto al asiento, que estaba inclinado tanto como era posible para que mantuviera una forma horizontal. En su vientre, sujeto al cinturón, había una bolsa con líquido conectado a su brazo.

―¿Quéeses…?―preguntó, las palabras salieron atropelladas.

―Esto― dijo Jason en voz baja mientras tomaba dicha bolsa y dio vuelta a una pequeña rueda que controlaba el flujo del líquido―, es lo que hará que vuelvas a dormir antes de que te des cuenta cuán mal te sientes.

Dick solamente parpadeó, confundido, tratando de darle sentido a tal respuesta tan críptica, hasta que su cabeza se sintió pesada de nuevo y la oscuridad comenzó a engullirlo.

Su conciencia regresó en pasos.

Primero fue el sonido, luego el olor. Sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire. La conciencia corporal llegó a sus extremidades; una sensación difusa pero presente. Conocía esa sensación, había estado drogado muchas veces. Se concentró en sus pies, en mover sus dedos contra la tela… estaba en una cama.

Finalmente recordó cómo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Los músculos se crisparon, sus párpados se agitaron. Durante un rato pensó que no lo había logrado hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no había ninguna luz que iluminara la habitación donde estaba.

Giró la cabeza cuidadosamente para examinar sus alrededores mientras que el control completo de su cuerpo volvía lento pero seguro. La niebla en su cabeza se aclaró también, y reconoció su propia habitación en Blüdhaven. Una fría brisa cosquilló en su piel y Dick se volvió hacia la ventana abierta.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, vio que no estaba solo. Alguien estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana; tenía las rodillas dobladas y miraba hacia el mundo exterior. Sólo pudo reconocer la figura cuando vio un punto rojo y encendido en la oscuridad. Jason estaba fumando otra vez.

Eso desencadenó un recuerdo en él; hace no mucho tiempo lo había visto fumar también… ¿en un carro?

―¿Jason?

La figura se movió hacia el sonido, el cigarrillo se apagó en cuestión de segundos. Definitivamente había visto eso antes.

Dick trató de levantarse con sus codos pero Jason apareció enseguida frente a él y lo empujó de vuelta a la cama sin mucho esfuerzo.

―No lo hagas.

La expresión de su hermano era seria. Alcanzó el switch de la lámpara de noche y la luz provocó que Dick cerrara los ojos.

Una mano apareció en su frente, desencadenando otro déjà-vu en su mente, uno que no podía ubicar. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, siguió la mirada de Jason hacia la bolsa de líquido vacía que había sido, temporalmente, clavada sobre su cabeza.

―¿Qué está pasando? ― preguntó, parpadeando confundido.

Jay lo miró pensativo, llevó una mano hacia su frente nuevamente y pareció que había llegado a una conclusión. Suspiró débilmente y se sentó en una silla enseguida de la cama.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ― preguntó finalmente.

Dick escarbó en sus recuerdos, las cosas estaban borrosas, sin forma

―Uh, ¿estábamos en un carro?― supuso inseguro, mirando al otro en busca de una afirmación.

Jason asintió.

―¿Y antes de eso?

Esa era la parte complicada. Richard frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo e hizo una mueca cuando las memorias regresaron a él.

―Quimio…―. Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, recorriendo sus dedos por el cabello, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la aguja intravenosa en su brazo todavía conectada con la línea IV.

Jason tomó su brazo y sacó la aguja, presionándola cuidadosamente contra un paño.

―Te apagaste por completo durante la quimio. Fue… aterrador―. Jason lucía incómodo, pero tomó a Dick y lo ayudó a sentarse, poniendo una almohada contra su cabeza para que pudiera recargarse.

―Creo que recuerdo eso…―reflexionó Richard cuando se acomodó, pero Jason agitó la cabeza.

―Estuviste inconsciente casi todo el tiempo, después de que te drogaron―. Sus labios temblaron un poco―. Nunca había visto a Bruce de esa forma. Después de que te desmayaste, tratamos de decirle a las enfermeras que algo no estaba bien pero ellas nos dijeron que esos eran los efectos usuales de la quimio… Luego comenzaste a hablar en un lenguaje voodoo y Bruce enloqueció. No sé cuántas enfermeras se pusieron a llorar antes de que llegara la doctora.

_¿Lenguaje voodoo?_ Dick se asombró, pero se puso serio cuando vio que Jason aún no había terminado, necesitaba sacarlo.

"Creo que ella sólo llegó a calmar a Bruce, pero cuando sintió tu pulso comenzó a dar órdenes e inyectarte quién sabe qué diablos más―. Dick notó que Jason estaba temblando. Tragó con dificultad antes de continuar―. Te sacaron de ahí, nosotros íbamos detrás de ustedes… luego te conectaron a un ECG y te pusieron oxígeno y todas esas cosas. Parecía muy serio. Nunca había visto a Bruce tan ansioso―. Jason agitó la cabeza con asombro―. Salías y entrabas en la inconsciencia durante todo ese tiempo, y nos dijeron que no podían darte medicamentos más fuertes mientras estuvieras recibiendo la quimio.

―¿Y me dejaron ir a casa después de eso? ― Richard se preguntó y Jason se soltó riendo.

―¡Claro que no!― rió un poco―. Pero cuando dijeron que necesitabas quedarte, Bruce se volvió así todo Batman contra ellos. Les gritó, diciendo que nunca te dejaría quedarte en un lugar tan ruidoso y luego se las arregló para sacarte de ahí. Nos dieron todos los instrumentos médicos y te sujetamos en el auto. Todo pasó muy rápido, sólo fui capaz de asimilarlo cuando estuvimos fuera de ahí y te traía en el coche.

Dick estaba impactado. ¿Todo eso sucedió cuando estaba inconsciente?

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ―preguntó asustado de la respuesta, mirando por la ventana.

―_Horas_― Jason respondió con sobriedad―. El sedante sólo comenzó a tener efecto cuando la quimio se acabó. Te dio fiebre después de eso.

―Wow…― Dick suspiró abrumado. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Luego Jason se puso de pie y juntó las manos.

―Está bien, hora de trabajar. ¡Levántate!― _¿Huh?_ Richard miró a su hermano, incrédulo―. No me mires así. Definitivamente no voy a cambiar tus pañales.

,ick se irguió de inmediato y levantó la sábana, temiendo lo peor.

Jason se rió.

―No, no llego tan lejos. Pero no pienso consentirte tanto; ese es trabajo de Alfred.

Recuperándose del shock y murmurando maldiciones en romaní, Dick tomó el brazo de Jason y de alguna manera lograron que se pusiera de pie.

El mareo se sintió de inmediato y sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina. De inmediato, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jason y se apoyó contra él con pesadez mientras su hermano soportaba su peso. Cuando por fin llegaron al baño, se quedaron de pie y miraron la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

―Uh― comenzó Jason incómodo―, tal vez debería…

―No.

―¿Necesitas que yo…?

―No.

Aún inseguro de soltar a su hermano, Dick se apoyó por sí mismo un momento antes de empujar la puerta y meterse al cuarto de baño. Jason lo siguió de cerca.

―¿Estás seguro de que pu…?

―_Sí._

Se dio la vuelta, encogiendo los hombros y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

―Llámame si me necesitas… ¡_y no_ cierres la puerta!

―¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar mis pañales? Pareces terriblemente interesado.

Pudo haber sonado un tanto prepotente, pero Dick se dejó caer al lado del inodoro cuando Jason cerró la puerta. Cerrar los ojos lo ayudó a que el mundo dejara de moverse un poco y a que las náuseas que le habían provocado su pequeña caminata cesaran.

Cuando abrió la puerta después de un par de minutos, Jason estaba apoyado en la pared opuesta y caminó rápido en su ayuda. Dick estaba agradecido por el apoyo. Esos pocos minutos que estuvo sobre sus propios pies lo habían dejado exhausto; ya podía sentir que estaba temblando y el cansancio que invadía su mente.

―¿Esto pasará cada vez después de la quimio?― preguntó con voz débil mientras volvían a la cama.

―Probablemente no― Jason dijo, serio―, admitieron que se equivocaron con la medicación para el dolor después de que Bruce casi ahorcara a la doc.

―¿Casi ahorcó a la doc.?―. Dick se recargó en las almohadas agradecido. Cuando abrió los ojos, Jason se cernía sobre él una vez más con la mano sobre su frente―. ¿Qué?

―Tú temperatura está aumentado otra vez.

―Estoy bien.

―No, no lo estás― resopló Jason molesto―. Es hora de que lo aceptes.

Dick podía sentir la niebla invadiendo su mente de nuevo, el sueño lo estaba atrayendo. Jason no parecía notarlo y Dick decidió que tenía que aclarar unas cosas antes de que se desmayara por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

―Así que. ¿dónde está Bruce? ¿Por qué te dejó solo conmigo?

―Oh, él quería venir, créeme―. Jason se llevó una mano al cabello mientras hablaba―, pero después de que te sujetamos al auto, alguien llamó a su número de emergencia. Cassandra resultó herida y sonaba bastante serio.

Dick empujó la preocupación inmediata que asaltó su cuerpo. Necesitaba apurarse, sus parpados se sentían más pesados con cada segundo.

―Después de que murieras, prometió que nunca llegaría tarde. Es por eso que siempre corre cada vez que hay una emergencia.

Jason definitivamente no estaba preparado para tal giro en la conversación. Frunció el ceño y tocó la frente de su hermano otra vez, creyendo que Dick decía eso obviamente por la fiebre. No habría continuado con la conversación si hubiera tomado en serio a Richard.

―Bueno, si hubiera matado al Joker, no hubiera tantas emergencias, ¿no es así?

―Él no hizo nada para matar al Joker― consiguió decir Dick, sus palabras sonaban atropelladas y sus párpados se estaban cerrando―. Pero hizo muchas cosas que casi le costaron la vida.

Jason contestó algo, pero Dick ya estaba dormido y bajo una manta de fiebre, donde permaneció por los siguientes días.

A pesar de que volvió en sí un par de veces, no fue capaz de saber en qué día estaba. Sólo cuando la fiebre disminuyó, se dio cuenta de que Jason no había regresado a Gotham como solía hacerlo, sino que se quedó todo el tiempo con él en Blüdhaven.

-tbc-

…_okay, tengo que admitirlo, amé escribir esto : ) Este es, definitivamente, mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora ¡y me encantaría saber qué piensan de él! Pero no se acostumbren a las actualizaciones rápidas, me temo que este fue la excepción a la regla._

_Amor a todos los que me dejan un comentario, seguidores y lectores en general, ¡todos ustedes hacen mi día! Pekuxumi._

**Nota de la traductora: **

Oh Merlín, batallé mucho para traducir este capítulo. Tenía muchas metáforas y palabras difíciles. Me disculpo si no se entiende mucho los viajes de Dick.

Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo está un poco más largo de lo normal. Mis disculpas anticipadas si no lo termino para el Lunes, pero prometo que estará arriba uvú/

Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios. Los responderé en cuanto pueda. Ustedes son mi mayor motivación (:

Qué tengan una bonita semana.


	11. Capítulo X

Este capítulo va dedicado a mis queridas lectoras Sakura-Selene, dragonazabache y Atte que han estado conmigo desde el principio de esta traducción. A ustedes, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo.

_Los términos médicos serán explicados al final del capítulo. _

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Diez**

—_Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado._

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—_Dick, te mataran._

—Qué miedo. Babs, necesito saber si cuento o no contigo.

—_No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?_

—Lo hago.

—_Hay muchas posibilidades de conectar esto a Gotham. ¿Cuál quieres usar?_

—La del segundo email; la más agresiva.

—_Oh, por el amor de Dios._

—¿Qué? Sólo usa nombres de gente muerta. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

—_¡Quieres que exhuman una tumba! Maldición, es demasiado obvio, lo descubrirán tarde o temprano._

—Es la forma más rápida y no quiero que ellos persigan sombras por el resto de sus vidas. Quiero que trabajen en esta mierda juntos, y si al final descubren que fui yo… bueno, ¿y qué? Estoy muerto de todas formas.

—_¡Dick! No digas eso._

—¿Entonces me ayudarás?

—…_Sí._

* * *

Richard recordaba vagamente cuándo el despertar no era un asco.

Ese tiempo era quizá cuando su vida aún no se dividía en días buenos y días malos. Ahora, sin embargo, en el segundo en que su mente navegó en la conciencia, intentó desesperadamente convencer a su cuerpo para que volviera a dormir.

—¡Hora de levantarse, Bella Durmiente!

Dick, reacio, abrió un ojo cuando escuchó la voz, listo para decirle a Jay unas cuantas palabras. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Tim quien estaba sentado a un lado de su cama, sonriendo abiertamente.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela?— preguntó adormilado, jalando las sábanas hacia él. Recordó la, una vez más, exhaustiva quimio y a Jason que más o menos lo metió al apartamento. De todas formas, ¿dónde estaba Jason?

—Es sábado— dijo Tim, sonriendo con gentileza.

—No, no lo es. Es…—. Dick necesitó un momento para ubicarse—, viernes.

—No, dormiste todo el viernes—. Había un libro en el regazo de Tim, pero Dick no pudo ver la portada. A juzgar por el pasado, debía ser uno de medicina otra vez—. Jason llamó esta mañana para que alguien viniera y te vigilara. Aparentemente, tenía unos negocios que atender.

Dick no podía culparlo. Jason se había quedado con él durante las últimas dos semanas, rara vez lo dejaba solo. La primera administración de su nueva sesión de quimio lo había afectado muchísimo, más de lo que se permitía admitir. Después de que se volvió algo obvio que la nueva quimio estaba afectándolo tanto, Jason se negó a dejarlo solo. Richard había insistido en que no debía dejar sus compromisos a un lado, pero comenzar a tener arcadas después de decir su argumento no había sido muy fructífero.

—¿Jason te llamó?

—No. Le habló a Oráculo y ella ordenó que alguien viniera a Blüdheaven. Bruce todavía está en Hong Konk, así que Alfred lo pidió.

—¿Estás libre del moho de Ivy?

—Sí, ahora soy inmune y mis ropas han sido desinfectadas. Pero Damina aún es conta… _Oh, por Dios._

Dick comenzó a levantarse lentamente, ayudándose con los codos, cuando de pronto Tim abrió los ojos con sorpresa y palideció mirándolo fijamente. Tim se percató de lo que dijo y se llevó una mano a la boca, avergonzado.

—¿Qué?—. Dick siguió la mirada, aún grande e impactada, de Tim hasta su almohada. Ahí había una masa espesa de cabello negro, demasiado para ignorar otra vez. Peinó débilmente su cabello con sus dedos y una vez más de regreso. Podía sentir lugares calvos bajo sus dedos— Con que es eso, ¿eh?

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba sentado en la orilla de la bañera viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo. El lado de su cabeza que había estado apoyando en la almohada lucía bastante mal, no argumentaría eso. En algunos lugares aún había mechones de cabello, pero cuando los tocaba, éstos caían.

La rasuradora eléctrica ya estaba en sus manos. La miró dubitativo y luego miró su reflejo. _Oh, ¡sólo hazlo_!, se riñó a sí mismo y presionó el botón. El zumbido llenó el cuarto de baño y hacia eco con los azulejos. Tim apareció en cuestión de segundos.

—¡No lo hagas!

Dick se detuvo a mitad del camino, el zumbido justo a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Tim se sonrojó de una sola vez, mirando a su hermano y a la rasuradora en su mano. La situación era inevitable. Cogió la rasuradora de la mano de Dick.

—¿Puedo…?— preguntó tentativo. Dick le indicó que podía hacer lo que quisiera— Tal vez podríamos disimularlo de alguna forma…

—¿_Disimularlo_?— repitió Dick incrédulo, pero Tim ya se había acercado y corrió la rasuradora hacia abajo, justo en el medio de su cabeza con un solo movimiento, rasurando justo donde el cabello de Dick se separaba. El zumbido se detuvo y los hermanos miraron sus reflejos—¿Y cómo se supone que esto va a ayudar?

Tim estaba impávido cuando miró a Dick.

—Nadie se va a fijar en los lados ahora.

Asintiendo lentamente, sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo antes de que ambos rompieran en carcajadas.

* * *

La televisión estaba encendida, el sonido era sólo un murmullo en el fondo.

Dick estaba sentado en el sillón, recargado en una rídicula pila de cojines, mirando la nada. Se sentía adormecido; tal vez había tomado demasiadas píldoras contra el dolor, pero en esos momentos no le importaba. Jason estaba metido en sus propios asuntos en Gotham, y Richard disfrutó mucho de ese momento de silencio, de calma.

Estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda de su hermano, no había razón en negar que la necesitaba, pero mantener una fachada optimista se estaba volviendo más y más difícil para él. No sabía cuánto le creía Jason de todas formas. Lo había visto en sus momentos más bajos, y lo había sacado de la mayoría de ellos también. Pero Dick todavía sentía la necesidad de confirmar los "todo va estar bien" y "quita esa cara de depresión" de Jason.

Al estar solo había sido capaz de dejar esas sonrisas falsas. No necesitaba levantarse, no necesitaba hacer _nada_. Así que continuaba viendo la nada, sin pensar nada; ocasionalmente procedía a tomar su celular cuando vibraba y colgaba la llamada.

_Llamada entrante: Roy H.- _colgar.

_Llamada entrante: Princesa Timmy_.- colgar.

_Llamada entrante: Mansión Wayne_.- colgar.

_Llamada entrante: Jaybird_.- colgar.

Se sentiría mal mañana, pero ahora mismo no quería hablar con nadie, así que continuaba negándose a contestar las llamadas de su celular e ignorando el timbre del teléfono. Su computadora portátil brillaba culpablemente al otro lado de la mesa; realmente debería hacer algo con su plan maestro, pero… no, no se quería levantar.

De pronto alguien tocó su puerta.

Richard se quejó y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada para ahogar el sonido. Gracias a Dios que el sonido de la televisión estaba muy bajo. Había jugado ese juego un par de veces ya, escuchando a su dueño de piso gritarle porque era hora de pagar la renta, luego se disculpaba debidamente y jugaba su carta enfermo de cáncer para deshacerse de él. Volvería mañana si Dick lo ignoraba ahora.

No hubo suerte. En lugar de pasos alejándose, escuchó el sonido de las llaves desbloqueando su puerta. Bruce estaba de pie en la sala antes de que Dick pudiera sentarse derecho. Se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

—¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?— preguntó Bruce finalmente, su mirada vagaba entre su cabeza calva y su rostro—. O contestas tu celular. Todo el mundo está preocupado.

—Estaba ocupado— respondió Dick sin mucha convicción, dejándose caer en los cojines. Ya se sentía cansado de la situación y la discución que sabía iba a comenzar.

—¿Con qué?—. Bruce miraba el cuarto, prestando especial atención a las cortinas cerradas y a la silenciosa tele— ¿Sintiéndote mal contigo mismo?

Richard debería estar enojándose, le dijo una vocecita en su mente, pero no pudo reunir suficiente energía para hacerlo. En lugar de ello se encogió de hombros.

La falta de respuesta obviamente preocupó a Bruce; su frente se arrugaba con irritación, pero se negó a decir algo. Caminó hacía la ventana y abrió las cortinas, bañando el apartamento con luz solar.

Dick cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró fuera de la luz.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Cassandra está bien, por cierto. En caso de te lo preguntaras.

Oh, sí. Bruce había estado en Hong Kong ayudando a Cass. Dick no había pensado en eso. O en algo más relacionado a eso. Notó que Bruce lo miraba expectante.

—Qué bien— dijo entonces.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Antes solías preocuparte por esas cosas.

—Sí, bueno, antes también solía tener cabello.

Bruce alzó los brazos molestó y lo miró fijamente.

—No me vengas con esa actitud.

Así que no lo hizo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un rato, hasta que finalmente Bruce se rindió y suspiró profundamente.

—Dick, la última vez que te vi estabas bradicárdico y hablando romaní. No me digas que estás bien.

—No lo dije.

Eso alzó a Bruce fuera del borde, algo con lo que Dick tampoco quería lidiar.

—¿No te sientes bien? ¿Qué te duele?—. En cuestión de segundos Bruce estaba encima de él, checando su pulso y tocando su frente, y habría hecho Dios sabe qué más si Dick no lo hubiera empujado.

—¡Bruce, contrólate!

—¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte!

—¡No _necesito_ ayuda!— dijo. Lo que no era completamente cierto, lo tenía perfectamente claro, pero _maldición_, él sólo quería que las cosas estuvieran calmadas y silenciosas y…

—_¡Grayson!_

Los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la áspera voz, seguida por unos golpes frenéticos contra la puerta de su apartamento.

—Quédate aquí— gruñó el mayor.

Dick obedeció sin quejarse y observó con una mezcla de sentimientos cómo Bruce caminaba hacia la puerta. Escuchó que ésta se abría y la voz de Bruce, cuando de pronto su arrendador caminó hacía él, encarándolo en cuestión de segundos.

Una letanía de maldiciones y amenazas fueron dichas en su contra, mientras que un gordo dedo empujaba contra su pecho una y otra vez. Bruce apareció detrás del señor Fawks, y levantó una ceja, entretenido.

Richard trató de sonreír encantadoramente para salir del problema, pero su arrendador tuvo el fatídico error de tomarlo por la camisa. Bruce estuvo encima de él al instante, gruñendo y arrastrándolo fuera de su hijo y de la habitación.

Dick se quedó mirando el espacio donde habían desaparecido, y escuchó retazos de la conversación. Había maldiciones y quejas ruidosas y coloridas por parte del señor Fawks, después sonó la voz baja y peligrosa de Bruce, probablemente combinada con la Batimirada. Luego, el arrendador salió de ahí con rapidez.

Su padre adoptivo caminó hasta el sillón y se sentó frente a él.

—Te pagué la renta de los siguientes tres meses. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías problemas financieros?

Dick se tensó de inmediato, su mente trabajando.

—No los tengo, sólo que mi seguro médico es muy lento. No me han depositado lo de la nueva quimioterapia, así que he tenido que pagar yo por el momento…— se interrumpió y suspiró cansado.

Estaba harto de mentir y tenía muy poca energía de sobra. Su mente se negaba a inventar más, y si Bruce estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, podría deducir la verdad detrás de sus palabras en segundos. Claro, su compañía de seguros consistía en un grupo de idiotas incompetentes que tenía el descaro de preguntarle cosas como "¿La quimio es realmente necesaria?" o "¿Estás seguro de que tu doctor te recetó esto?", pero aún así las cifras no coincidían en su cuenta bancaria. Estaba quebrado ese mes porque tuvo que pagar por una docena de servicios funerarios para conseguir los ataúdes vacíos en Gotham. Y maldita sea, esos servicios eran muy costosos.

—¿Ya hablaste con ellos?— inquirió Bruce en su papel de señor hombre de negocios.

Dick señaló la mesa donde estaban amontonados una pila de documentos y cartas.

—Están en mi lista…

Bruce asintió, le dio unas palmaditas a Richard en el hombro y se puso de pie.

Antes de que Dick pudiera protestar, ya había tomado el teléfono y marcaba el número que encontró en la parte posterior del documento, echándole una hojeada mientras esperaba que alguien respondiera.

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios de Dick, y se acurrucó más en los cojines y mantas mientras escuchaba cómo Bruce hacia que el infierno cayera sobre la persona en la otra línea.

* * *

Jason se había convertido en la persona más asquerosamente cursi en el mundo. Punto.

Se lo venía temiendo por un tiempo hasta que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando éste trataba de meterse en uno de sus viejos trajes de Nightwing.

—Jay, esta es la cosa más estúpida que has hecho—. Jason hizo caso omiso de las protestas de su hermano mayor una vez más, justo como lo venía haciendo durante los últimos diez minutos—. Nunca dije que eras "demasiado gordo" para caber en uno. ¡No te hagas esto a ti mismo!

_Bastante cierto_, pensó Jason mientras torcía el brazo dolorosamente para alcanzar el cierre en su espalda, pero Dick había hablando de más cuando sugirió que el Reemplazo quizá encajaría en sus viejos trajes cuando él muriera. Por supuesto, como el responsable hermano/enfermero/amigo/lo que sea que era, simplemente le dijo que se callara, pero Dick lo había mirado con sus grandes ojos y le preguntó qué se sentía morir.

Y Jason sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo; el olor de la tierra, de la sangre y de la madera. Se sintió acobardado y decidió que ya era suficiente.

Finalmente consiguió alcanzar el cierre.

—¡Tadaa!— tiró todo el camino, maldiciendo audiblemente. Sus movimientos eran muy limitados y respirar no debería ser tan difícil, pero ahí estaba, vestido con uno de los trajes originales de Nightwing, ese con el pájaro azul en el pecho y las líneas en los dedos. Si eso no distraía a Dick antes de que se ahogara en autocompasión, nada lo haría.

Dick hizo un sonido extrangulado detrás de él. Jason se giró sobre sus talones, listo para atraparlo o calmarlo o lo que su enfermo hermano necesitara, pero se dio cuenta de que su preocupación había sido completamente infundada.

Richard intentaba desesperadamente contener la risa, amortiguando el sonido con una mano sobre su boca.

—Te ves… sexy— se las arregló para decir con seriedad, pero rompió en una carcajada de inmediato.

Jason sintió un peso menos en sus hombros y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo por largo tiempo. Dick había estado deprimido por días, ya fuera sintiéndose miserable después de la quimio o comportándose extremadamente pasivo, casi con apatía. Era tan malo ver a Dick en un estado tan indiferente, como si hubiera perdido la pelea o la esperanza. Jason nunca había tratado con él en ese estado, y no quería hacerlo nunca de nuevo.

Verlo reír se sentía bien, así de simple. Realmente era el idiota más cursi de todos, bien podía hacerlo oficial.

Sonriendo, se volvió hacia el espejo y observó su reflejo. Se veía rídiculo. Como si alguien hubiera intentado meter mucho relleno en un oso de peluche y luego lo hubiera cosido aunque se desbordara por todos lados.

—Ok, desabróchamelo ya, me gustaría respirar de nuevo.

Riéndose silenciosamente, Dick tomó el cierre y tiró de él. No paso nada.

Jason se movió un poco para ver la expresión de su hermano por el espejo y se escandalizó ligeramente al ver sus grandes ojos, incrédulos.

—Eh, ¿Jay? Como que el cierre… se rompió.

Ninguno se movió ni dijo algo durante largos, largos segundos antes de que Dick apartara la vista y rompiera en un serio ataque de risa, de esos que te pueden matar por la falta de aire y la inhabilidad de mantenerte en pie.

Jason, por otro lado, no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Oh, mierda— murmuró Dick entre risas y Jason pudo ver la sangre que corría debajo de su nariz. Las hemorragias nasales habían comenzado hace dos semanas y aunque se espantó al principio, aprendió a lidiar con ellas cuando sucedían. Dick le había explicado que "sólo" significaba que su nivel de trombocitos estaba muy bajo, lo que provocaba que la sangre no se coagulara tan rápido como debía.

Sin decir nada, le alcanzó una caja de pañuelos a su hermano, quien ahora estaba sentado al borde de la cama, riéndose ligeramente.

—Entonces, uh, ¿tienes tijeras o algo así?

Con el pañuelo contra su nariz, Richard se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Tío, ¿crees que mis trajes se pueden destruir tan fácil? ¡No se puede cortar el Kevlar con unas tijeras!

—Pero…— las dimensiones de tal estupidez comenzaron a caer en cuenta en Jason— ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a quitar esto?

Dick se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente, probablemente tratando de llegar al baño para limpiarse. Se rió de nuevo y se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de apretar a Jason en un corto abrazo.

—Eww…, estás embarrando sangre por todo el traje— exclamó Jason sorprendido.

—Eres asombroso, Jaybird— dijo Dick antes de retroceder—. ¡Sacrificaste tus pelotas para animarme!

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritó Jason cuando Dick salió por la puerta— .Yo no hice tal co… ¡Uhh!—. En el segundo en que trató dar un paso para seguir a su hermano, el traje de Kevlar se apretó sobre su entrepierna, haciendo que su voz sonara más aguda.

La risa de Dick resonó en el apartamento, pero Jason realmente tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

* * *

Richard se puso de pie después de la quimio, hablando con Jason, cuando de pronto sus ojos se voltearon y perdió la conciencia.

Bruce dio dos largos pasos hacia él, demasiado lejos para cacharlo pero lo suficientemente cerca para regresarlo a la cama en lugar de dejarlo caer.

Jason estaba a su lado en un instante, golpeando las mejillas de Dick levemente y checando su pulso y respiración cuando éste no mostró ningún signo de conciencia.

—Está fuera de combate.

Bruce presionó el botón para llamar a las enfermeras.

—Estaba bien hace un segundo.

Miraban sin poder hablar la figura recostada bajo ellos, cuando una enfermera entró. Ella tomó el control de la situación y después de lanzarles una mirada cautelosa, con voz monótona llamó a la doctora a través de su línea de comunicación.

Otra enfermera los condujo hacia el cuarto privado que Bruce había insistido en obtener después de la primera administración de quimio. Jason se dejó caer en una las incómodas sillas verdes que estaban fuera de la habitación mientras que Bruce permanecía de pie, apoyándose contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Esperaron mientras los médicos y las enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación sin ningún apuro, sonriéndoles educadamente y susurrando entre ellos. Probablemente reconocían a Bruce como el sujeto que quiso asesinarlos hace no mucho, pero a Bruce no podía no importarle menos. Estaba seguro de que todos ellos ahora sí hacían su trabajo correctamente y su falta de ansiedad le decía que su hijo mayor estaba bien, relativamente hablando.

Había un dicho en el departamento de oncología: Las cosas tienen que ponerse peor antes de comenzar a mejorar. Entre más fuerte afectaba la quimio al paciente, más efectiva era ésta. Era una lógica perversa pero cierta. La quimio que había reducido a su hijo en un paciente tembloroso y cansado, estaba funcionando, incluso si eso significaba que Richard ya no podía permanecer despierto durante la quimio o que pesara menos que cuando tenía catorce años.

Bruce bajó la mirada hacia Jason con sentimientos mezclados, notó que el chico estaba en el borde antes de quedarse dormido. Desparramado en dos sillas y con la barbilla descansando en una de sus manos, los párpados se cerraban peligrosamente. Eso hizo que Bruce se diera cuenta por primera vez que todo ese asunto también estaba afectando a su indisciplinado hijo; que todo ese tiempo él también había estado exhausto.

Necesitaba un corte de cabello y obviamente una buena cantidad de sueño. Bruce recordó vagamente su acuerdo, incluso si estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos se apegaba mucho a él. Bruce no quería a un Jason privado de sueño en Blüdhaven esa noche.

—Esto tiene que parar— dijo en voz alta, manteniendo despierto a Jason quien se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

—¿El qué?— preguntó con cautela, como si esperara que Bruce se deshiciera de él.

Bruce señaló la habitación de Dick.

—Esto. No puede seguir así—. Jason abrió la boca de inmediato, listo para abogar ante sí mismo, pero Bruce continuó rápidamente, intentando aclarar su punto—. No puedes estar con él 24/7, necesita regresar a Gotham.

—Lo sé— dijo Jason con sorprendente sobriedad, dejando entrever un brillo de cansancio a través de sus ojos—. Pero no es como si quisiera.

—Tienes que convencerlo.

Jason hizo una mueca.

—Creo que esa es tu parte.

—Él te escucha—. Ahora fue el turno de Jason para mirar a Bruce incrédulo, pero Bruce era serio, no había duda en su voz—. Confía en ti y escuchará lo que le digas. Tiene que regresar a casa.

Después de un momento, Jason asintió finalmente.

—Pensaré en algo.

* * *

—Así que— comenzó Tim, obviamente incómodo— remisión, ¿eh?

—Sip.

—Eso es… bueno, ¿verdad?

—Sip.

Mirando a su hermano a través del cristal, Jason y Tim pensaron lo mismo.

—No parece bueno— admitió al fin el más joven, antes de poner la máscara sobre su rostro.

Jason sólo asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos. Deberían de estar muy contentos por la noticia, excitados para ser más precisos. La remisión significaba que la quimio había trabajado, ya no había más células cancerígenas en el cuerpo de Richard. Era el primer paso para la recuperación de un paciente con cáncer; sin esta fase, no había posibilidades de sobrevivir. Tim había leído mucho acerca de eso las últimas semanas, prácticamente tenía una obsesión. Tanto, que había ignorado completamente lo que veía después de eso.

Pancitopenia* era una palabra divertida. Tim recordó haberla leído en uno de sus libros. Era un efecto secundario de la quimio y algo común durante los primeros pasos de la remisión. Sólo que, la idea en su cabeza no coincidía con la imagen pálida y apenas consciente de su hermano mayor que podía ver a través del vidrio.

Era lógico, en serio. La quimio no sólo destruyó las células cancerígenas en la sangre de Dick, sino también las saludables. La entrada al cuarto estaba estrictamente controlada, sólo una persona a la vez y con la armadura completa, lo que significaba una máscara para respirar blanca, guantes blancos, bata blanca, redecilla para el cabello blanca y zapatos de plástico blancos. Atreverse a salir o entrar a cualquier habitación sin desinfectarse las manos podía resultar en pena de muerte, ejecutada por las enfermeras… al menos eso le había dicho Jason. El mismo Richard usaba una de esas máscaras aunque Tim podía ver los tubos respiratorios a ambos lados de su rostro.

Cada pequeño germen podría significar una letal infección, recordó Tim leer alguna vez. El pensamiento lo hizo estremecer.

Había imaginado que la remisión era buena, que Dick una vez más se pondría de pie. Era su turno para entrar y se percató en ese instante de que no quería hacerlo. Tenía mucho miedo.

—¿Cuándo terminó el rigor?— preguntó, tratando de regresar al profesionalismo. Bruce le había enseñado cómo ocultar sus emociones y cómo mantenerse enfocado, pero nunca había mencionado que su corazón latería tan rápido como lo hacía ahora.

—¿El qué?— inquirió Jason intrigado, sacado de sus propios pensamientos.

—Los temblores.

—Oh, los temblores—. Jason hizo una mueca—. Más o menos dos horas antes de que ustedes llegaran. Aunque "temblores" se queda corto, temía que cayera de la cama—. Era lo más largo que Jason había dicho y no hizo ni una mierda para calmarlo—. No necesitas entrar ahí, ¿sabes?— le dijo de pronto a Tim, solemnemente. El menor parpadeó. Atrapado. Abrió la boca para protestar pero fue interrumpido de inmediato—. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Dick no es el único que puede leer a las personas. No creo que lo vaya a notar, está súper drogado con las medicinas, apuesto a que en estos momentos se cree la reina cisne.

Eso hizo a Tim sonreír involuntariamente, agradecido de que la máscara ocultara su sonrisa.

—Y creo que se quedó dormido. No se despidió de Bruce.

Cierto. Bruce estaba atravesando el sistema higiénico de doble puerta, quitándose la bata y los zapatos mientras esperaba que la segunda puerta se abriera.

—Gracias— se escuchó decir Tim realmente aliviado. Las palabras de Dick volvieron a él. De esa vez que estuvo en la mansión y discutió con Bruce sobre Jason—… por todo.

—Eh… ¿claro?— respondió Jason claramente sorprendido.

Se miraron uno al otro, visiblemente incómodos. Nunca habían interactuado mucho (al menos no de una forma socialmente aceptable), y verse las expresiones era muy difícil con unas máscaras cubriendo la mitad de sus rostros.

Por suerte, Bruce se apareció en ese momento y detuvo cualquier conversación que pudieran tener simplemente tomando a sus hijos de los codos con firmeza y sacándolos de la unidad de aislamiento. Jason lanzaba dagas con su mirada pero no se resistió.

—Tim, puedes visitarle mañana. Necesita descansar— dijo con una voz que no dejaba lugar para discutir. Tim suspiró para sus adentros y apenas pudo ocultar una sonrisa cuando se deshicieron de las máscaras fuera de la unidad.

—¿Qué dijo?— preguntó quitándose los guantes. Su piel bajo el látex estaba sudorosa, gracias a la ansiedad.

—Está tan elevado como una cometa gracias a los antibióticos y siguie cabeceando… pero está consciente del cuarto de aislamiento y de la remisión—. La expresión de Bruce era tensa, había arrugas profundas alrededor de su boca. Se pasó con cansancio una mano sobre sus ojos cuando pensó que no lo estaban viendo.

Tim pocas veces había visto a Bruce demostrar estrés. Eso no le gustó.

—Pero oye, ¡está en remisión! ¡Eso es bueno!

La sonrisa que Bruce le dedicó era tan falsa que Tim casi se sintió ofendido. Pero entonces, la máscara volvió a su lugar y Bruce se puso todo profesional con Jason.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de los traficantes de droga que están persiguiendo en Blüdhaven?

Los ojos de Jason se estrecharon, era obvio que no le gustaba dar información.

—Si lo supieramos, no tendríamos que perseguirlos. No había hecho nada últimamente, pero utilizó muchos nombres clave cuando estuvo activo; Jared Harrison, Matt Carr, René Gastón, Joseph Ra…

—Raleigh— terminó Bruce por él—. El nombre apareció en algunos reportes oficiales que datan desde febrero.

Jason lo miró fijamente y Tim podía escuchar los engranes girar en su cerebro.

—Está planeando algo grande en Gotham.

-tbc-

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Términos médicos.

_**Bracardia: **__es el término que se utiliza cuando se tiene una frecuencia cardíaca menor a cincuenta latidos por segundo, lo que significa que ésta es demasiado baja (la frecuencia cardíaca normal en un adulto en reposo es de 60-70. Esto puede causar un paro cardíaco ya que el corazón no logra bombear suficiente oxígeno al músculo cardíaco (y antes de que todos entren en pánico: los jóvenes adultos y los atletas suelen tener una frecuencia cardíaca más lenta, eso es NORMAL :P). La presión arterial y la frecuencia cardíaca suelen aumentar con la edad y ya que los problemas del corazón no son comunes en los jóvenes, la escala se estableció para definir a las personas mayores._

_**Consolidación y remisión: **__La meta de la quimioterapia es la remisión. Esta es una etapa temporal cuando no hay más células cancerígenas en el cuerpo del paciente. Entonces, la quimioterapia cambia a otra fase: la consolidación que es cuando tratan de mantener al paciente en remisión lo más que se pueda. Algunos tipos de cáncer pueden ser erradicados con persistente remisión. Los pacientes con leucemia usualmente necesitan un trasplante ya que la causa de su enfermedad es el malfuncionamiento de un órgano que no puede ser simplemente detenido o removido._

_Vamos a hablar de la autenticidad médica._

_La verdad sea dicha, Dick debió de haber perdido su cabello mucho antes. Los pacientes de quimio normalmente se afeitan el cabello después de solo unas administraciones. Los efectos de la quimio varían para cada persona y dependen en gran medida del estado físico. Como Richard estaba en forma, pensé que podía ir despacio con él. Los efectos que ahora está sufriendo son los mismos con los que la mayoría de pacientes de cáncer tienen que enfrentar desde el comienzo del tratamiento. Pero por una razón, no puedo imaginarme a un Richard sin cabello oO. Incluso jugué con la idea de dejar que se lo quede (¡una pequeña cantidad de pacientes lo conserva!), pero francamente, no soy tan buena… Así que, si me refiero a su cabello en los siguientes capítulos, tengan paciencia conmigo :D_

_Felicidades, ¡hemos completados cerca del 50% de la historia! Ahora tenemos las cautelosas interacciones entre Jason y el resto de la familia, y un paciente que se está cansando de todo. Quería expresar el paso del tiempo con este capítulo, espero que haya funcionado. El plan era tener muchos momentos cortos pero no soy muy buena con las cosas 'cortas' ^^. También repetí unos términos médicos, porque soy muy linda._

_Hora de responder algunas cuestiones que mis encantadores reviewers han expresado:_

_¡Podrían lanzarlo simplemente al Pozo de Lázaro! ― Sí, estoy consciente de esa posibilidad. El Pozo de Lázaro será mencionado pronto._

_¡Bruce debería de ponerse serio y comenzar a actuar como un padre! ― ¡Sí, él debería! Lo está tratando, créeme. Pero recuerda que estamos hablando del sujeto que ni siquiera abrazó a su hijo cuando regresó de la muerte después de ser brutalmente asesinado._

_¿Escuchas música mientras escribes? Siempre. Siempre hay Pink Floyd ('Poles Apart'! __"..why did we tell you/ You were always the Golden Boy/ And I never thought you could lose that light in your eyes.") y The Dirty Pretty Things ('Faultlines', 'the North', 'Truth Begins'). __Hace un par de días escuché 'Losing my religion' y ¡casi comencé a llorar porque la letra de la canción encaja perfectamente con la situación de Dick! oO_

_¿Por qué las escenas con Damian son tan escasas? ― Porque es un chico de diez años que no puede enfrentar la situación y trata de hacerse a un lado. Y ya que la historia está escrita desde el POV de Dick, no hay mucho Damian por el momento (aún)._

_Por favor, ¡no dejes morir a Dick! ― uh…_

**Nota de traductora:**

*Pancitopenia: La pancitopenia se debe a una disminución de la producción de eritrocitos, granulocitos y plaquetas por la médula ósea. Clínicamente, se manifiesta como anemia, hemorragia y disminución de la resistencia a las infecciones.

Hey, ¡estoy de vuelta! Me tomé unas improvisadas vacaciones por mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermana. Como he dicho varias veces, no tengo intenciones de dejar colgado el fic. Pero tengo que decirlo, es probable que tarde hasta quince días en subir los capítulos; los capítulos a partir de ahora se hacen, si bien más largos, más complicados y un poquito más crudos. Si ustedes sufren leyendo, querid s, yo sufro traduciendo (pero joder, es genial el fic),

Como siempre, gracias a mi beta LatexoHPo quien es genial.

Por cierto, he descubierto como editar los capítulos, así que estaré corrigiendo algunos capítulos (sobre todo las malditas líneas de separación).

P.D: La autora ha subido una pequeña continuación del fic. Creo que tendremos Lifeliness por un rato.( Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *u*).

Qué tengan linda semana.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Lifelines**

**Capítulo Once**

Richard miraba fijamente a la doctora como si ésta estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

―Yo… no entiendo― pronunció después de un rato, y la Dra. Flores paró de hablar y lo miró afligida.

De alguna manera nada en este día estaba saliendo como le gustaba. Sin embargo, la semana había empezado bien. Le habían permitido salir del área de aislamiento e ir a casa, después de prometer que sería cuidadoso y que iba a usar su cubre bocas (del cuál se deshizo en el momento en que puso un pie fuera del hospital), sin una célula cancerígena detectada en su cuerpo y con una fresca transfusión de leucocitos saludables. La fase de recuperación había sido más corta que las anteriores pero él estaba bien con eso. Ahora que estaba en remisión, pudo ver que algo había resultado de su terapia.

Hasta hoy.

Primero, Jason no se había aparecido y no había respondido sus llamadas. Eso era… inusual, por decir poco. También era preocupante. Cuando el tiempo para ir al hospital se acercaba y Jason aún no se aparecía, Dick llamó a un taxi.

No se había percatado de lo cuidadoso que era Jason al conducir hasta que estuvo sentado en el taxi del más oscuro abismo del infierno. Se prometió decírselo a su hermano si salía vivo de esa.

Cuando arribó al hospital con las rodillas temblorosas (más temblorosas de lo normal), la doctora Flores lo esperaba con una expresión sombría en el rostro que hizo que su relativo buen humor se esfumara por la anticipación.

―… no hemos encontrado un donador de médula ósea compatible― repitió ella pacientemente pero claramente incómoda.

_Ese_ no era el problema; Dick la había entendido desde la primera vez que lo dijo. Y tan malo y aterrador como era eso, no se sorprendió. Él mismo no se había permitido ilusionarse cuando llenó esos documentos relativos a su ascendencia y origen étnico, diablos, ¡ni siquiera podía responderse algunas de las preguntas a sí mismo! Los gitanos no conservan registros.

El hospital había revisado la base de datos Europea cuando no habían encontrado nada en la Americana. Pero no había muchos gitanos registrados en las bases de datos de donantes de médula ósea, ni en Europa ni en América. Y ya que sus padres fueron de diferentes regiones de Europa, para complicar más su abolengo, no había mucho sentido en buscar en Europa Oriental más a fondo. Pudo haber nacido en algún lugar en Rumania, pero su origen étnico era tan colorido como a Damian le gustaba señalar.

Así que cuando la doc. le había dicho que no había ningún donador, no se había sorprendido. Estaba decepcionado, sí. Asustado como la mierda, sí. Pero no sorprendido. Fue lo que le dijo después lo que lo sacó de sus casillas.

―No entiendo la parte de la inmunoterapia― explicó después de un rato―. ¿Cómo se supone que funciona?

Un destello de alivio se apoderó del rostro de la Dra. Flores, probablemente temía que le lanzara un ataque por eso de la búsqueda fallida de un donante.

―Mira― dijo ella―, la remisión es un estado temporal que, por supuesto, tratamos de mantener tanto como sea posible con más quimio de consolidación―. Dick asintió mecánicamente, entendía eso―. La leucemia mieloide aguda requiere de un trasplante, lo que no es posible en tu situación, y las dos quimioterapias fallidas a las que te sometiste demostraron que no estás respondiendo particularmente bien a la quimio en general. La que te dejó en remisión ha sido… extrema―. Una vez más, Dick asintió. También había notado _eso_―. Así que vamos a intentar algo diferente, la inmunoterapia. Básicamente, vamos a tratar de estimular tu sistema inmunológico para que rechace y destruya las células cancerígenas.

―Y esa es la parte que no entiendo―intentó aclarar Dick―. Pensé que mi sistema inmunológico no funcionaba correctamente debido a la leucemia…― _y a tu quimioterapia, muchas gracias._

―Siempre y cuando tu médula ósea produzca glóbulos blancos sanos, podemos entrenarlos. Vamos a mantener las células cancerosas lo más bajo que sea posible a través de una quimioterapia agresiva de consolidación y administrando proteínas que estimularan a los leucocitos saludables para que ataquen a los restantes.

Dick había dejado de escuchar con atención con la mención de 'quimioterapia agresiva de consolidación'. Así que básicamente, reflexionó, las cosas no cambiarían para él. Iba a obtener quimio y algo más, probablemente una pastilla más al día. Oh, la felicidad.

La Dra. Flores había dejado de hablar y lo miraba con paciencia.

―Así que― comenzó luego, sumisamente― ¿Cuál es mi pronóstico?

Su expresión cambió. Lo que él llamaba la 'mascara médica' volvió a su rostro. Ella tosió un poco.

―La inmunoterapia mejora las posibilidades de remisión permanente en un catorce por ciento.

'Remisión permanente' sonaba mejor que 'sobrevivir'. Richard se preguntó por un instante si ella había leído eso en la computadora o se lo sabía de corazón. Él se sabía esa oración de corazón a partir de ahora. Catorce por ciento no era mucho y combinándolas con sus de por si nulas oportunidades de sobrevivir sin un trasplante de médula ósea, resultaban en una imagen un tanto sombría. _Mierda._

―El tratamiento comenzará tan pronto como sea posible― le recordó la Dra. Flores y lo echó de ahí gentilmente.

Cuando salió de su consultorio y llegó al piso de oncología, una enfermera ya estaba esperando por él. Ella sonreía reconfortantemente y tocó su brazo mientras caminaban, así que él supo que ellos habían planeado eso antes de su cita. Lo guió hacia un cuarto donde todo estaba ya listo, desde la mezcla de quimio hasta un desfibrilador de emergencia (reglamentario, ella le aseguró, nunca se usaba).

* * *

El regreso a casa fue brutal.

Tembloroso y con nauseas, Dick no podía creer su mala suerte cuando se sentó en la cabina del taxi y respiró el fuerte olor de pachulí. El conductor se negó a abrir la ventana debido al frío aire decembrino y ya que Dick no estaba en condiciones para discutir, trató de respirar lo menos posible.

Enfermo o sano, pensó para sí mismo, nunca sería capaz de oler el pachulí otra vez sin sentir nauseas.

Pero de alguna manera se las arregló para poder llegar sin golpearse contra el tablero y de alguna manera se las arregló para pagarle al conductor sin golpearlo.

Creía que por fin había terminado el peor día de su vida hasta que llegó al pasillo y se detuvo. Miró boquiabierto el cartel en las puertas del elevador.

_"Fuera de servicio"_

…

No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

Dick se sentó en uno de los fríos escalones sin quitar sus ojos del cartel. Se quedó ahí por lo menos quince minutos más, sin poder creerlo y vergonzosamente al borde de las lágrimas.

No podía subir las escaleras de tres pisos, simplemente no podía. Muy apenas se las había arreglado para subir las escaleras de la mansión hace un mes durante su recuperación. Pero al mismo tiempo, no se podía quedar en el frío concreto, a estas alturas ya estaba temblando y resfriarse ahora sería como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

Jason no le había llamado ni mandado mensajes. Bruce estaba trabajando, Tim estaba en la escuela. Alfred estaría ahí en un instante si lo llamaba, pero nunca se atrevería a pedirle a un anciano que lo subiera por las escaleras. Trato de contactar a Wally, pero por supuesto el celular del velocista estaba apagado.

Darse cuenta de la magnitud de su dependencia se sintió como si hubiera corrido directo a una pared de ladrillos.

Poco a poco, el latido de Dick se normalizó y una sensación de entumecimiento se propago a través de su cuerpo. Fue más que bienvenida. Se había cansado del dolor, del miedo y de la preocupación. El entumecimiento era lo único a lo que podía hacerle frente ahora.

Si miraba toda la situación desde otro punto de vista, resultaba bastante divertida.

Dick exhaló una temblorosa risa que sonó casi como un sollozo y cerró los ojos. Bien podría desmayarse en la escalera y romperse el cuello, de todas formas, sus oportunidades de sobrevivir no eran muchas.

Poniéndose de pie, le lanzó una furiosa mirada al elevador y comenzó a subir las escaleras lento pero seguro. Sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle después del primer piso, estaba jadeando después del segundo piso y comenzó a sentirse mareado y a mirar estrellas mientras subía el tercero.

Vagamente, Richard intentó recordar un momento en el que hubiera subido esas escaleras sin pensárselo dos veces,_ sabía_ que eso sí había sucedido, pero no podía recordarlo bien. Esos momentos parecían tan lejanos, aunque sabía con claridad que 'solamente' habían sido tres meses desde que fue diagnosticado… Se sentía como una vida.

Jugueteando con sus llaves sintiéndose aún adormecido, Dick consiguió abrir la puerta y meterse a través de ella a pesar de su visión borrosa. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apoyó en la puerta en busca de soporte. Se deslizó sobre la madera fría hasta que logró sentarse y enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba tan harto de todo. En serio, hubiera optado por eso del cuello roto.

―Estás calvo.

Dick se sobresaltó violentamente por la voz y miró atónito a la figura frente a él.

―¿Damian? ― preguntó, no creyendo en sus sentidos en lo más mínimo. A sólo unos metros delante de él estaba de pie su pequeño hermano con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que no reflejaba ninguna emoción.

―Y estás sangrando.

Confuso, Dick bajó la mirada buscando lo que sea que Damian había visto. Había un poco de sangre en su manga y pecho; su nariz debió de comenzar a sangran otra vez en algún punto mientras subía las escaleras. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a su rostro, presionando la suave tela de su manga contra su nariz.

―Damian, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su hermano lucía como si se estuviera haciendo a sí mismo la misma pregunta. Después de todo, durante su estancia en la mansión el chico lo había evitado cuidadosamente, hablando lo mínimo posible, y desde que Dick había regresado a Blüdhaven no había habido ninguna llamada o visitas. Debía de haber una razón por la cual Damian estaba de pie en su pasillo en ese momento.

―Pennyworth me envió― respondió Damian con un dejo de molestia al mencionar el nombre del mayordomo. No le gustaba que lo mangonearan―. Quiere que te asista cuando empaques.

―¿Empacar?

―Están desinfectando la mansión en este momento, Pennyworth o mi padre te recogerán por la tarde.

Dick asintió lentamente, asimilando la información dada. Cierto, habían pasado más de tres semanas desde lo del hongo de Ivy. Aún no había completado su plan maestro pero las cosas iban en buen camino. Barbara tenía un buen control sobre la situación y todo lo que Dick tenía que hacer era, prácticamente, firmar cheques. No había excusas que retrasaran el hecho de comenzar a ser una carga para su familia. Richard había temido que ese momento llegara, pero ¿en estos momentos? Sentado en el piso de su apartamento y luchando para sostener su brazo, eso ya no podía importarle más.

La apatía era algo nuevo para él, pero en realidad le gustó. Debió de haberla sentido antes. Las cosas eran más fáciles de tratar si no te importaban.

O al menos eso pensaba, ya que las siguientes palabras de Damian le calaron en los huesos.

―Por cierto, le dispararon a Todd. Asumo que nadie te lo había dicho.

―_¡¿Qué?!_

Si Damian estaba explicando algo, Dick no pudo escucharlo. El súbito movimiento y la adrenalina que bombeó en sus venas tuvo un efecto extraño en su estómago. Pudo sentir la familiar bilis subiendo por su garganta, provocándole más nauseas. Luego su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente y Dick estaba de pie más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible.

A través de las arcadas, pudo escuchar los pasos de Damian acercándose, siguiéndolo hasta el cuarto de baño. Hasta que la primera ola de náuseas se desvaneció y dejó a Dick jadeando y temblando sobre la taza del inodoro, se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

―¿Él está… bien?

―¿En serio, Grayson? ―Damian preguntó indignado. Estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia de donde Dick estaba hincando, negándose a dar un paso más―. Ni siquiera puedes sentarte derecho ¿y estás preocupado por _él_?

―Sí― respondió Dick débilmente. Se armó de valor para alejarse del blando inodoro para observar el desastre que había hecho; ¡ugh!, todavía estaba sangrando y la mezcla de colores que se había producido era muy, muy asquerosa.

Damian había llegado a la misma conclusión.

―Eso es asqueroso.

Richard cogió un puñado de papel higiénico y lo apretó contra su nariz, reclinándose lenta y cuidadosamente contra la bañera. Las baldosas frías se sentían maravillosas, sospechó que le había dado fiebre otra vez. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora, así que sólo cerró los ojos y trató de desaparecer las olas de náuseas que se acumulaban otra vez.

―Él va a estar bien, _afortunadamente_― dijo Damian finalmente, sin dejar de ocultar el fastidio en su voz―. Nada serio, pero uno de sus pulmones fue atravesado y Thompkins le conectó un drenaje. Lo drogaron para que dejara de moverse.

… _o contestar su teléfono_. Dick sintió que le quitaron un peso de encima. Jason estaba bien, sólo no lo dejaban moverse. Bruce y Alfred entendieron las complicaciones de una vez y reaccionaron de acorde a la situación.

―Así que no…

Lo que sea que Damian quería decir fue interrumpido con un nuevo silbido en su oído y de nuevo, estaba inclinado hacia el inodoro, vomitando. Esta vez su cuerpo no fue tan misericordioso como la primera vez, no le dejó ni un segundo para relajarse. A través del jadeo, la tos y las arcadas, pudo escuchar a Damian.

―Esto es patético, Grayson. Contrólate.

―No entiendo por qué Todd se expondría a esto voluntariamente.

― Se supone que eres todo un hombre. Luces ridículo.

―_Damian_― logró pronunciar Dick en su precioso momento de descanso, en el cual enterró su rostro en su brazo, sosteniéndose firmemente en el inodoro―: _Cállate o vete._

Nunca antes le había hablado al orgullo ex asesino de esa manera. El modo en que construía la confianza en su relación se basaba fuertemente en demostrarle a Damian que Dick no se sentía superior o a cargo de él, lo que le demostraba que él no era uno de los que lo explotaban. Pero ahora realmente no necesitaba escuchar eso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo Damian daba un paso inseguro hacia atrás, pero luego se detuvo. Mirando hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que, de hecho, Damian estaba asustado. Aterrado, en realidad.

Él mantenía su fachada cuidadosamente, pero por debajo de ésta, Dick pudo ver que su hermano no sabía qué hacer. Después de ese dudoso paso que había dado, se detuvo y abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Nunca antes había visto a Damian quedarse sin palabras. Era doloroso.

Richard sabía que debía de sentirse terrible por eso. Quería hacerlo, pero su atención se desvió cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado. Aspirar el aire fresco después de vomitar probablemente lo había llevado a hiperventilar. Su visión comenzaba a girar.

Necesitaba acostarse, y rápido.

―Grayson, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!―Damian exclamó cuando Dick se soltó del inodoro y lentamente de dejaba caer al suelo.

Descansar su frente en los azulejos fríos se sentía bien y por fin pudo sentir su cuerpo entero relajarse.

Suspiró en silencio.

―Levántate, ¡no te puedes quedar en el _suelo_!

―Sólo un segundo, Damian― murmuró en voz baja, su mirada se encontró con la de la su hermano pequeño cuando sus parpados se cerraban.

Pero incluso si lo decía, sabía que no se iba a levantar pronto. Podía sentir como el agotamiento comenzaba a ganarle y él estaba más que dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la ola de sueño que lo invadió.

* * *

Dick se despertó de la mezcla de sueño e inconsciencia cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. A través de la pequeña ventana del baño podía ver la tenue luz proyectando sobras difusas sobre las baldosas del cuarto.

Se podía escuchar una débil voz que provenía desde la otra habitación; Richard pudo distinguir un acento británico. La voz de Alfred se ahoga por el fuerte ruido de la calefacción y cuando Dick levantó la mirada, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Se comenzó a levantar hasta quedar en una posición erguida y apenas fue capaz de suprimir un gemido cuando sus miembros protestaron. Ahora ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor pero haber estado acostado en el suelo por horas no había sido precisamente de mucha ayuda.

Cuando miró alrededor, por fin vio a Damian y una amplia sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Su hermano pequeño estaba acostado a solo un metro de él, acurrucado como un gatito, durmiendo profundamente. Al parecer, se había decidido por el 'cállate' en lugar del 'vete', y Dick sospechaba que él fue quien encendió la calefacción, ya que se había quitado su suéter y lo había puesto debajo de su cabeza como una almohada improvisada.

Damian debería de estar muy cansado porque ni siquiera se movió cuando Dick se puso de pie. Richard decidió dejarlo dormir un rato más, mientras él atendería los problemas de organización con Alfred.

Dick cerró la puerta del baño detrás él cuidadosamente y siguió la británica voz hacía la cocina. Alfred estaba hablando por teléfono y el tono que estaba usando era definitivamente uno que nunca utilizaría con Bruce.

Alfred lo notó cuando entraba y asintió en saludo, sonriendo, antes de que apuntara a la estufa con una expresión seria. Había algo cocinándose en la olla, por supuesto, pero Dick estaba aliviando de que sólo era sopa. Podría soportar sopa.

Mientras se servía un poco en una cazuela (demonios, tenía que admitir que olía delicioso) y tomaba asiento, escuchaba cómo Alfred le ordenaba a alguien del otro lado de la línea. Tenía una leve idea de lo que Alfred quería que 'transfirieran a Gotham Central', pero se abstuvo de interrumpirlo.

Luego Alfred por fin colgó y se volvió hacía él.

―Joven Richard, qué maravilloso verlo.

Dick sonrió amablemente.

―Hola Alf―. Hizo un gesto hacia la esquina donde dos grandes bolsas con sus cosas empacadas estaban esperando. Comenzó la conversación que sabía necesitaban tener―. ¿Supongo que no tengo mucho que decir acerca de los próximos procedimientos?―. Directo al grano

Alfred se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el mostrador de la cocina. Sorbiendo su sopa lentamente, Dick esperó hasta que el hombre terminaba de examinarlo, tan cuidadosa y profundamente como Alfred siempre lo hacía.

―¿El joven Damian le dijo acerca de la herida del joven Jason?

―Me dijo que le dispararon y no le permiten moverse por su drenaje―. Dick tenía un mal presentimiento de a donde se dirigía todo eso.

―Quería detener un robo de banco en el lado Este de Gotham. Nada complicado pero de acuerdo al Amo Bruce, estaba lento y torpe.

Dick suspiró.

―¿Estás diciendo que estaba agotado porque ha estado cuidado de mí?

Alfred asintió y la sensación fría en el pecho de Dick se intensificó. Por supuesto que había notado los círculos debajo de los ojos de Jay y por supuesto, había intentado discutir con él acerca de sus viajes entre Gotham y Blüdhaven, pero Jason era terco y Dick carecía de su usual elocuencia cuando estaba agachado frente al inodoro.

Alfred era un bastardo inteligente, notó Richard. Primero había enviado a Damian, sabiendo perfectamente como él escupiría todo sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, sacudiéndolo profundamente, para que luego se sintiera totalmente culpable. Todo para que no pudiera objetar nada más en caso de que alguien se atreviera a objetarle a Alfie. Aunque nadie lo hacía, nunca.

―Tal vez yo podría…

―Por favor, no intente negociar conmigo, joven Dick. No puede quedarse aquí más días ya que su elevador está descompuesto y no está en condiciones para subir escaleras.

―No es como si necesitara subir las escaleras mañana o el día después de mañana.

―¿Y qué planea comer si no va de compras? No hay nada comestible en este lugar.

… knockout técnico. No había argumentos en contra de los puntos de Alfred, y nunca se atrevería a admitir que entonces no comería nada porque después Alfred sencillamente lo dejaría inconsciente y lo arrastraría hasta Gotham para obligarlo a comer.

Bastardo inteligente.

―Ya he hablado con sus doctores en Blüdhaven. Ellos están enviando sus documentos al Gotham General mientras hablamos.

―No creo que ninguno de los doctores esté trabajando ahora, Alfie…― Dick dijo pensativo mientras miraba hacía la ventana. Estaba oscuro.

Alfred se permitió una pequeña sonrisa viciosa.

―_Ahora_ lo están.

Dick no pudo evitar sonreír. Resistirse a Alfred era inútil: Se iba a casa.

-tbc-

**Nota traductora: **¡Volví! Como dije una vez, no pienso dejar este fic colgado. La universidad me ha alejado, como a varios de ustedes. Me es difícil ponerme en frente a la computadora y escribir sabiendo que tengo algo que hacer. Pero lo digo de corazón, no dejaré este fic sin traducir.

Como siempre, leo sus comentarios, ¡y me encantan! Son mi motor. Este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos fieles lectores, gracias por su infinita paciencia.

No puedo decirles con certeza cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo, ni siquiera he comenzado a traducirlo pero tengan por seguro que lo subiré (: De igual forma, dejaré en mi perfil el link del fic original para aquellos que quieran leerlo a partir de aquí.

Qué tengan bonito día.


End file.
